


Rising Star: New Formations & Destruction (Season 2 ABC)

by UnsungDude4



Series: Rising Star [3]
Category: All Time Low, Austin & Ally, Big Time Rush (Band), Bowling For Soup - Fandom, Green Day, Music RPF, R5 (Band), The Beatles, The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2018-09-18 16:24:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 66,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9393551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnsungDude4/pseuds/UnsungDude4
Summary: Takes place during 2013.6 of these chapters were originally written back in 2013. Some were written in 2017. You can probably guess which were written when.





	1. 2013 Tour Semi-Kick Off

**Author's Note:**

> Based in 2013, meaning the main characters are 18 rather than 16 & 17 like in the previous parts; the prequel & season 1, as Austin's canonical birthday in the show is 12/29/95, Ally's is 11/29/95, Dez's is 1/28/96, & Trish's is 5/12/96.  
> The last 2 weren't important or relevant to this info, I just looked them up n the A&A wiki & thought I'd include that trivia.  
> Also, minus Ross Lynch, who shares Austin's birth date & Laura Morano, who shares Ally's, the other 2 don't...I was trying to make the past lemon scenes less awkward, but instead they were made MORE awkward by me. Well, I was 15 when I started writing this series, if that counts for anything. Plus, they're not anymore. Well, Trish still is for a bit, but there are no sex scenes with her because I don't find the actress attractive.

**Season 2 ABC**

**...**

**Ch 1: 2013 Tour Semi-Kick Off  
**

**...**

**2 weeks after New Year's...**

"Austin, are you sure you want to go on this mini-tour for the next few weeks?" Ally asked, following him down the stairs of his house, his guitar in a case is in his hand.

"I told you, Ally. I've gotta get the first leg of this nation-wide tour going. I asked you to come too, but you said 'no' because you were worried about school."

"Aren't _you_?"

"Nah, I got all my assignments & notes for the next month so I can do them on the planes & buses. I can keep my grades up, & I know you're Valedictorian of your class right? You deserve a break," they moved towards the front door.

"Yeah, but you're leaving me without you, and _the rest_ _of you_ , for a month," she said, hugging him, to which he hugged back. He smiled proudly. "How am I going to cope without _that_?" she said, looking up at him.

**He felt good about himself, knowing how much she loved him, in both senses of the word.**

"Well, thanks for reassuring me, & boosting my self-esteem a bunch of levels, but don't worry. I feel the same. How am _I_ gonna cope without _your_ tight, hot body for a month? Believe me when I say that when I get back, we'll celebrate all over this place," he said, feeling excited. He kissed her passionately, then came back up. He let go  & headed for the door, but then stopped after a few steps. He looked at her. "Being a celebrity is hard. It comes with the job."

"And being the girlfriend of a celebrity is just as hard. Just get back in one piece, 'kay?" she said, walking up to him.

"Don't worry. It's not like the adventure with the Doc, where I could die at any moment if I'm not careful. I'm gonna come back alive."

"Yeah, I guess, but don't do anything foolish."

"Don't worry. I'm gonna be smart about what I do," he walked to the door with her. They walked out on his front porch. He inhaled then exhaled. "Don't forget, I'm live-streaming on YouTube tonight, with Dez's help on the camera work & choosing, from a _Doctor Who_ themed party. I'll be the 10th Doctor, rocking it on the stage."

"Ugh, what's with you and ridiculous costume parties?"

"Hey, _Doctor Who_ 's cool, as the Doc would say. Besides, all the rest of the musical guests are dressing as the various Doctors too. I just got to choose mine first. I just can't wait to see who's dressed up as the 1st & 3rd Doctors," he said & they both cracked up.

**The tour bus pulled up in Austin's driveway & he started walking with his guitar & stuff, which was at the door.**

"I'll call you tonight!"

"All right, see you later!"

"You too!"

**He got on the bus & it pulled away.**

"Well, Mr. Moon, on we go," the driver said.

"Yeah, I guess," Austin said as they drove away.

* * *

**Austin was sitting in the car with the young woman from the 'Ocean Avenue' video. He was looking at her.**

"So, what the fuck was _that_ back there?"

"What?" she asked.

"You know, where you left me behind before I woke up," she pulled down her sunglasses.

"I don't need you, _that's_ 'what.'"

"But you left me behind before we got back to my agency, as we agreed."

"Did you _actually_ think I was serious about that?" she looked directly at him.

"It was an agreement that we shook on & we were out of options. Yeah, I did," he looked back out the front windshield & saw something shocking. "Stop!" he yelled.

"Why?"she said, looking forward. "Oh," she said, then stopped the car by stepping hard on the brakes. They looked out the windshield & saw an army of guys in suits.

"Mr. Austin-Moon," one of them said. "You _will_ hand over the suitcase with the device, or suffer the consequences."

"Oh yeah?" Austin said. "Here," he said, opening the car door with the suitcase in his hand & throwing it in front of them. He got back in the car.

"What the fuck did you do _that_ for?"

"Drive & turn to the left," he said, quietly, plugging in his seat belt.

"What?"

"They won't bother us now that they have it. Keep calm, trust me, & just drive," she was confused, but did as he said.

**They drove off to the left of where they were & the suit guys watched the car drive off. The lead guy then looked down at the case, bent down, & examined it. He then turned it so he could open it, unlocked it, then opened it slowly. He saw the device in it & smiled. He closed the case, picked it up by the handle, & stood back up. They all then teleported out of there.**

**It then went to Austin in the car looking out the back windshield. He saw the guys disappear, then turned around, put the back of his head to the headrest on the seat, closed his eyes, then exhaled.**

"Ok, what the _fuck_ is going on here?"

"Easy. _This_ ," he said, pulling down the collar of his white V-Neck T-shirt, revealing a device implanted in his chest.

"What's _that_?"

"The device from the briefcase, or, at least, a dummy version. When we got away from that base where it was being kept, I was originally planning on swapping this one with a 1 to 1 replicated fake my agency made so they wouldn't get suspicious too quickly. The device was always off until I activated it by accident when you were sleeping & it fused with me last night. I didn't know how to deactivate it, or if that would even be safe, so I just put the fake in the case & went to sleep."

"So there was no need to come after me."

"Well, I _guess_ not, but you would've been in danger if I didn't. Plus, I needed a ride. Speaking of..." he got out his phone  & dialed a number.

"Hello?" a guy asked on the other end.

"Hey, it's Austin. You ready?"

"Yeah, just get here," he hung up.

"Who was _that_?" she asked.

"A friend. Just keep driving & I'll explain."

**There was a _Star Wars_ wipe  & they stopped outside of a garage.**

"So, now that you've explained what we're doing here, is there anything else we need to worry about?" she asked as they got out of the car.

"Yeah, the guys chasing after me aren't with those suits. They're a wholly different faction, so they might be able to track us down eventually. I just hope we have enough time for this..." he said as they went up to the side door next to the garage door.

**Austin knocked on the door in a secret knock & it unlocked for them. He opened the door & they went in.**

"You ready?" the guy asked when they got in, working with a torch on a gadget.

"Yep," Austin answered.

"What about _you_?" he asked her after he turned around to face them.

"Yep," she answered.

"Good. Now, lay on the bed & try to go to sleep. If you need sleep inducers, they're in the pill container with a glass of water on the table beside the bed," he said, going back to work.

"All right."

"You sure you want this burden? If they take it from you, you could die. It's safer for your life if it's just removed from my body."

"Yes, but you need replacement skin tissue, bone marrow, & heart tissue, which we're not even sure the device will give you back. Besides, I'm a lot more capable of running & fighting when I don't have anything in my hands," she said, lying down on the bed.

"All right then," he said.

**She closed her eyes.**

"How much longer until that thing's ready?" Austin asked.

"No too much longer at the rate I'm going at," the guy said.

"Ok. We just need to get the transfer done before one of the factions tracks us down."

"Yes, I know. Time's a ticking bomb. Now let me work & let her fall asleep easily," the guy responded.

**Austin turned his head from the guy to her, then walked towards her & sat in the chair on the wall next to the bed, waiting.**

**The song started up. It showed Austin & his band gearing up the song on a roof & shots of the guy working.**

_Whoa-oh-oh, Whoa-oh-oh  
_ _Whoa-oh-oh, Whoa-oh-oh_

**It showed shots of her getting to sleep as well.**

From the get-go, I knew this was hard to hold  
Like a crash, the whole thing spun out of control

**The two guys from the last video were following a signal on a device in one of the guys' hand.**

Oh, on a wire, we were dancing  
Two kids, no consequences

**The guy finished the gadget, then went over to Austin with a confident smirk on his face. Austin looked at him as they began the operation.**

Pull the trigger without thinking,  
There's only one way down this road

**It showed the band on the roof.**

It was like a time bomb set into motion;  
We knew that we were destined to explode  
And if I have to pull you out of the wreckage,

**It showed the 2 guys seeing the back of the car outside the garage. They ran to it, then looked around for where they could be.**

You know I'm never gonna let you go  
We're like a time bomb

**Austin & the other guy were getting ready to do the thing. The gadget was on the girl's chest, then the guy explained what to do to Austin.**

Gonna lose it, let's defuse it  
Baby, we're like a time bomb  
But I need it, wouldn't have it any other way

**Austin put his hand on the gadget & squeezed it. The energy from the device & the gadget synchronized, lighting up at a big intensity, & then suddenly turned off, shaking up the place a bit & knocking Austin back on his back. The other guy then helped him up after extending his hand. Austin then looked at his chest under his shirt & saw that the device was gone. The other guy then pulled down the girl's shirt a bit & they saw that it was now on _her_.**

Well, there's no way out of this, so let's stay in  
Every storm that comes also comes to an end  
Oh, resistance is useless  
Just two kids, stupid and fearless  
Like a bullet, shooting the love-sick  
There's only one way down this road

**The 2 guys suddenly crashed in through a large window from above, then pulled out their handguns, pointing them at them. Austin quickly shook the girl, getting her to wake up. She saw what was going on & when the 2 guys shot at them, an energy barrier quickly surrounded them. The other guy then looked at her, as did Austin & she smiled. She then stood up & they got out after the other guy opened the garage door. The 2 guys then went down the stairs to try to catch them. They got to the car, but it wouldn't start, so they got out & ran down the alley they entered from.**

It was like a time bomb set into motion;  
We knew that we were destined to explode  
And if I have to pull you out of the wreckage,  
You know I'm never gonna let you go  
We're like a time bomb  
Gonna lose it, let's defuse it  
Baby, we're like a time bomb  
But I need it, wouldn't have it any other way

**They entered a building through an unlocked door & went up the stairs to the roof with the 2 guys trailing them. It showed them running up the stairs with one of the guys following them.**

Got my heart in your hands, like a time bomb ticking  
It goes off, we start again  
When it breaks, we fix it  
Got your heart in my hands, like a time bomb ticking  
We should know better, but we won't let go

**They got to the roof, then started running, hopping from building to building one right in front of them, then to the right, but they got stopped by the other dude not following them & got cornered. The girl then opened her jacket with the device lit up. The 2 guys were slowly approaching them, handguns up.**

It was like a time bomb set into motion,  
We knew that we were destined to explode _(destined to explode)_  
And if I have to pull you out of the wreckage,  
You know I'm never gonna let you go _(I'm never gonna let you go)_  
We're like a time bomb  
Gonna lose it, let's defuse it  
Baby, we're like a time bomb  
But I need it, wouldn't have it any other way

**Austin quickly grabbed their wrists & dragged them along & made them jump off the side of the building facing the ally. The band was on an adjacent rooftop performing, the video switching between various shots & angles of both.**

_Whoa-oh-oh, Whoa-oh-oh_

_**Cut to black.** _

**...**

**PEACE**

**…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Time-Bomb (All Time Low)
> 
> If anyone could animate these music videos, & credit me as director because I'm the one describing what's going on, then upload them to YouTube, that'd be awesome.


	2. Doctor Who & Internet Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs: Savin' Me (Nickelback)  
> Missing You (Green Day)  
> We're Just Kids (Dave Days)

**S2ABC Ch 2: Doctor Who & Internet Party**

**...**

**7:00 pm, later that day...**

"K, Dez. Got the cameras ready?" Austin asked.

"All set," Dez said.

"Great. Audio dudes, you got the recording stuff ready?"

"All set," the recording guys said.

"All right. Get rolling & introduce the show," Austin said.

"On it," Dez said.

"Ok. Time for the finishing touches," Austin said, putting on the short-haired, stand up wig he had for his costume

**He had a suit on & had a pair of glasses with fake lenses on it. He also had a pair of Chuck Tailors on. He then made his way towards the stage & met his fellow YouTube artists waiting to go on; Alex Goot, Dave Days, etc.**

"Oh, hey, guys," he said as they saw him coming.

"You stole my costume, man," Alex said. "Look at me. I naturally wear glasses, I'm lanky, & I have similar hair to his."

"Hey, _my_ favorite Doctor," Austin said.

"Whatever. I had to resort to Tom Baker's Doctor," he said, pulling on his wig.

**Austin snickered a bit, causing Alex to look at him with a little anger.**

"Sorry."

"Whatever."

"Yeah, well, at least I'm Matt Smith's Doctor," Dave said. "I just had to dye my hair black, get a tweed jacket, a bow tie, & suspenders. I'm good."

"Austin, time," Dez said into Austin's earpiece/mic.

"All right, on the way. Sorry, guys. Duty calls," he said, going to the stage.

**He walked on to the stage with his hands in his pockets, imitating the Doctor's mannerisms. He saw the crowd, looked with squinted eyes, as if he were looking at a blinding light. He grabbed the top of his tie with his hand & moved it back & forth once. He walked to the mic.**

"Hello," he said into the mic, imitating David Tennant's faux British accent. "Hello, everyone. I'm the Doctor & I just stepped out of my TARDIS," he pointed back with his thumb & there were scattered laughs. "Well, we've got a great show for you tonight, em, Alex Goot, Dave Days, & Austin Moon are here," everyone went wild.

"Yeah. I've gotta tell you, they're really popular in the future, so keep buying their stuff, all right? They work hard to bring you music, so enjoy the sounds. I'm the Doctor & I'll see you...earlier," he said, then ran off the side of the stage.

**Austin then ran out without his wig & glasses then picked up his acoustic guitar.**

"Hey, everyone! How are you all doing tonight!?" everyone went wild. "Alright. Well, everyone here is revved up & ready to go. Now," he put his guitar strap over his shoulder. "I'm gonna do a tribute to _Doctor Who_. It's kind of a cliché, but so is wearing a suit at a _Doctor Who_ party. It's also a tribute to my girlfriend, so here's 'Savin Me'!"

**The band came out to their respective instruments.**

**He started playing the acoustic guitar then they all joined. A projection of a montage of _Doctor Who_ clips was playing on a screen above and behind them.  
**

**He started singing:**

Prison gates won't open up for me  
On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'  
Oh, I reach for you, well I'm terrified of these four walls  
These iron bars can't hold my soul in  
All I need is you, come please, I'm callin'  
And, oh, I scream for you  
Hurry, I'm fallin' (I'm fallin', I'm fallin')

Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me, say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me

Heaven's gates won't open up for me  
With these broken wings I'm fallin' and all I see is you  
These city walls ain't got no love for me  
I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story  
And, oh, I scream for you come please,  
I'm callin' and all I need from you, hurry (I'm fallin', I'm fallin')

Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me, say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me

Hurry, I'm fallin'

**(Electric Guitar solo)**

**(They returned to regular tempo)**

And all I need is you  
Come please, I'm callin'  
And, oh, I scream for you  
Hurry, I'm fallin' (I'm fallin', I'm fallin')

Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
And say it for me, say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me, hurry, I'm fallin'

Say it for me, say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me

**The clip show ended.**

**Austin looked at his band & they all nodded to him to play another song after it ended while switching guitars.**

**The band started playing.**

SAILOOOOOOOO

Waking up, feeling naked  
In my clothes  
Inside a room that's vacant

Lost my nerve  
It's unnerving  
I know there is something I'm forgetting..

I searched the moon  
I lost my head  
I even looked under the bed  
I punched the walls  
I hit the street  
I'm pounding the pavement looking

I'm missing you  
I'm missing you  
You're not around  
And I'm a complete disaster!  
I'm missing you

Remember, was the first time  
I told you I loved you at the bus station  
Don't forget, cause it's not over  
I'm not lost cause I'm just missing you

I searched the moon  
I lost my head  
I even looked under the bed  
I punched the walls  
I hit the street  
I'm pounding the pavement lookin'

I'm missing you  
I'm missing you  
You're not around  
And I'm a complete disaster!  
I'm missing you

Say hey!

**(Short solo into the bass line)**

Well she's my blood  
Well she's my soul  
I get so lost out in the cold  
Feels so far  
Like this lone star  
It gets so hard  
When I'm missing you

I'm missing you  
I'm missing you  
You're not around  
And I'm a fucking disaster!  
I'm missing you

**Everyone cheered wildly.**

"Ok, everyone, enjoy Dave, I'll be back later."

* * *

**A short time passed, Dave & Alex played songs, their covers, Dave's 'What Does it Take,' Alex's 'Living Addiction,' among others.**

"All right," Alex said. "Let's have Dave & Austin get back out here!"

**Dave & Austin walked out, waving. They picked up guitars & talked about what they were going to play.**

"This is gonna be good," Dave said after they broke apart & he went to his mic. Alex at the piano & Austin & him on guitars.

 **Dave:** I messed up but I won't stop now  
We will become the greats of the worst mistakes  
Won't fail to let you down  
We got plenty of time to figure it out

**(All instruments began playing)**

**Dave:** I'm a mess  
**Alex:** I'm a wreck  
**Austin:** Worked hard to be  
**Alex:** Had enough  
**Austin:** Screwed it up  
**Dave:** Put the blame on me  
**Austin:** Doors locked left the light on in my bedroom  
I won't be home tonight

 **Dave:** Oh they tried to tell me (wrote it all out)  
Their words went through me (fell the ground)  
I must have missed the message (won't let it go)  
And fell overboard

 **All:** I fucked up but won't stop now  
We will become the greats of the worst mistakes  
Won't fail to let you down  
We've got plenty of time to figure it out

O-o-oh  
We're just kids

**(Short instrumental)**

**Austin:** Unprepared  
**Dave:** Hardly care  
**Alex:** Know that it'll work out  
**Austin:** Wasted time  
**Dave:** Far behind  
Got my head in the clouds  
I feel on top of the world and I'm not looking down (Down)

Oh they tried to tell me (wrote it all out)  
Their words went through me (fell the ground)  
I must have missed the message (won't let it go)  
And fell overboard

 **All:** I fucked up but won't stop now  
We will become the greats of the worst mistakes  
Won't fail to let you down  
We've got plenty of time to figure it out

O-o-oh

**(Solo)**

We're just kids

**(More of the Solo)**

We're just kids

 **(Dave):** Waiting for the answers  
Holding on to hope  
Running out of chances  
Won't let it go, won't let it go

Waiting for the answers  
Holding on to hope  
Running out of chances  
Won't let it go, won't let it go

 **(All & Austin motioned for audience to join):** I messed up but I won't stop now  
We will become the greats of the worst mistakes  
Won't fail to let you down  
We got plenty of time to figure it out

**(Insane guitar solos by Austin & Dave)**

**All:** I fucked up but won't stop now  
We will become the greats of the worst mistakes  
Won't fail to let you down  
We've got plenty of time to figure it out

 **Austin:** I fucked up but won't stop now  
We will become the greats of the worst mistakes  
**Dave:** Won't fail to let you down  
We've got plenty of time to figure it out

O-o-oh  
We're just kids

**The song played out, then ended to mass cheering**

"All right, we gotta take off," Austin said. "But enjoy the merch & have a good rest of the night!" they left & got on their respective tour buses.

**...**

**PEACE**

**...**


	3. The Pop-Punk Star Addition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the 4-part crossover. It took months in the making. I started in the later months of last 2012, then finished it in 2013, ENJOY!
> 
> Songs: Part 1: Help (The Beatles)  
> Part 4: Big Bang Theory Theme Song (Barenaked Ladies)  
> Can't Do It Without You (Ross Lynch)  
> Paralyzed (Big Time Rush)  
> Elevate (Big Time Rush)  
> Old Time Rock & Roll/Danger Zone (Glee Cast, original versions of the songs by Bob Seger & Kenny Loggins)

**S2ABC Ch. 3: BBT & A&A: The Pop-Punk Star Addition**

**...**

**Part 1:**

**...**

**Austin was on his tour bus in Pasadena, California. It was about 5:00 pm. He'd been on a plane after the show the night before, then got on another tour bus in California & drove for another several hours & stopped there.**

"Welp, just stopping here for the night, Mr. Moon. Gotta get some sleep," Austin's tour bus driver said.

"That's fine, man. I'll just go to the store & get something to eat. Where _are_ we anyways?" Austin asked.

"Pasadena, California," his driver said.

**Austin grabbed & put on his shades, his New York Yankees green flex-fit, flat brim hat, & hoodie, then exited the bus.**

* * *

**He got to the nearest convenience store, a 7/11, picked out a soda & a few other food items he wanted. He looked at his watch, 5:25.**

"$5.40," the clerk said.

**Austin handed her a $10 bill. A few girls looked at him, which he could see out of his peripheral vision.**

"What?" he asked.

**They just turned around & chatted. He just shrugged it off (big mistake). He got his change & turned towards the door, then one of the girls snatched his hat & recognized him.**

"I knew it! Austin Moon's at this store!" she yelled so the whole store could hear.

**Austin quickly snatched his hat back, put the stuff he got in his jacket pockets, & made a break for it. He ran down the street as fast as he could, booking it as a mob of crazed fangirls chased after him.**

"Damn, where's The Beatles' song 'Help' playing when you need it?" Austin said, smiling a bit, then the music started playing with his band performing in front of a white wall...

Help, I need somebody  
Help, not just anybody  
Help, you know I need someone  
Help!

**Austin rounded a corner of the sidewalk.**

(When) When I was younger (when I was young), so much younger than today  
I never needed anybody's help in any way (I never needed)

**He hid behind the other side of a car, crouched as low as he could go.**

(Now) But now these days are gone (These days are gone), I'm not so self-assured  
(I know I've found) Now I find I've changed my mind and opened up the doors

**(They passed by, not noticing him, he got back on the sidewalk catching his breath. One of the girls in the crowd turned around, saw him, and alerted the others. He ran again.)**

Help me if you can, I'm feeling down  
And I do appreciate you being 'round  
Help me get my feet back on the ground  
Won't you please, please help me?

**He ran around more blocks & streets till the song ended, shots of the band performing came in every so often.**

(Now) And now my life has changed (My life has changed) in oh so many ways  
(My independence) My independence seems to vanish in the haze  
(But) But every now (Every now and then) and then, I feel so insecure  
(I know that I) I know that I just need you like I've never done before

Help me if you can, I'm feeling down  
And I do appreciate you being 'round  
Help me get my feet back on the ground  
Won't you please, please help me?

When I was younger, so much younger than today  
I never needed anybody's help in any way  
(Now) But now these days are gone (These days are gone), I'm not so self-assured  
(I know I've found) Now I find I've changed my mind, I've opened up the doors

Help me if you can, I'm feeling down  
And I do appreciate you being 'round  
Help me get my feet back on the ground  
Won't you please, please help me?  
Help me, help me, ooh

**The song faded, the girls screaming became audible, & Austin turned into an apartment building on 2311 Los Robles Avenue, where someone was walking out of. He ran inside & closed the door behind him, hoping it was automatically locked from the outside.**

**Knowing it probably wouldn't hold them back forever, he ran to the elevator.**

"Damn! Out-of-order!" he said after seeing that the elevator had police tape on the outside of the door.

**He then turned to his immediate right & started running up the stairs. The door opened, just as he feared, & the crazed fangirls ran up after him.**

* * *

**He got to the 3rd floor, where a blonde was just unlocking her door.**

"Miss!" Austin yelled as he saw her.

**She turned around.**

"Yes?"

"Listen. You've gotta hide me. A whole mob of girls are chasing me & they're climbing those stairs as we speak!"

"What, why?" she asked. He took off his shades. "Hey, you're Austin Moon I..."

**Austin heard the girls coming.**

"Shh. Shit. Listen. I need some cover. They're closing in!"

"All right, fine. Come on in," She said, opening the door & they both walked in.

**Austin slammed & pressed his ear to the door, locking the door as much as possible.**

"Thanks, umm..." he said, motioning to Penny.

"Penny."

"Penny," he said as he heard the girls running by.

**He went over & sat on her couch, sighing with exasperation.**

"Wow. You're _way_ more handsome in person," Penny said, crossing her arms.

"You sound like my girlfriend," Austin said, getting up & looking at her. "Listen. You're a life saver. How can I pay you back? Money? Tickets? Anything & it's yours."

"Well. I'll discuss _that_ with you later. Right now I'm headed to my neighbors' apartment for dinner."

"You have dinner with your neighbor?"

"Actually, it's two. One's my boyfriend, the other is a gigantic douche with OCD & a bunch of other crazy stuff in his head, with their two friends, an ex-sexaholic & an Indian who can't speak to women unless they're deaf, in his family, or he's drunk, so, yeah..."

"Sounds like an... _interesting_ group."

"They are, believe me."

"Listen. Can I come too? I haven't had anything to eat since lunch & I just ran a lot of blocks & stairs at my top speed."

"Sure, I guess, but I don't think there's gonna be enough food for all 6 of us 'cause they usually only get food for 5 people."

"Don't worry. I bought stuff at a store before I had to run here."

"Ok, then I guess it's ok for you to come."

"Thanks, but first, check to see if those girls are taking another loop."

**Penny checked out in the hall.**

"No one out there."

"Great," Austin said.

**They exited to the apartment across the hall.**

**...**

**Part 2:  
**

**...**

**Austin & Penny both entered the neighboring apartment.**

"Hey guys," Penny said.

"Hey, look it's Penny &..." Howard said, looking at Austin.

"Oh, sorry. I'm Austin Moon," he said to only see blank stares. "The singer on YouTube?" he added. He looked at his watch to see that it was 5:29, "Flip the TV to MTV. There should be an interview I did coming on in a minute."

**Leonard flipped the TV to MTV. On the screen the interview came on.**

"We have an exclusive interview with Austin Moon after his latest concert here a few days ago," it showed concert footage of Austin playing. "Austin, how does it feel to go from 'A Billion Hits' on YouTube to a billion people per show?"

"Well, it's not _exactly_ a billion, but it _is_ a bit challenging because if I need to do something over again when I'm shooting a video, I have that opportunity then I have to have everything ready to do in 1 take live, but it's great to see everybody out here cheering me on."

"You heard it here first from Austin Moon," everyone looked at him.

"Hey, it was an impromptu interview."

"Yeah. You seemed really comfy with your words," Leonard said, eating his take out.

"Hey. I had just gotten off the stage after a concert. _You_ try that  & not be nervous. Lay off," Austin said, looking at him.

"Hey why don't _you_ lay off my girlfriend!?" Leonard said, getting up.

"Hey. I have a girlfriend back home & I'm _not_ about to jeopardize that with a girl I just met on the run from what seemed like the crowd of girls from the opening scene of _A Hard Days' Night_ & I ran from them for a while, so don't worry," Austin said, looking straight at him.

"Oh," he said **(this would be where the audience would laugh)**. "Sorry, man, but I would fight you for her."

"Dude, no offense, but I would most likely bust you up in a match," Austin stepped to his face.

"He's right you know, Leonard," Sheldon interjected. "His body build does seem quite better built than yours &, seeing how you've only faced off against Wolowitz in Wii boxing, I expect he'll have you wailing on the floor within 30 seconds or less," he said, then did that chuckle of his.

**They looked at him & he retreated a little with another statement.**

"Plus, he's younger than you."

"Thanks, but unnecessary..." Austin said, pointing to him.

"Dr. Sheldon Cooper."

"Oh & sorry..." he said, pointing to Leonard.

"Dr. Leonard Hofstadter."

"Ah. _Real_ doctors?" he asked.

"Yep, says the degrees on our walls," Leonard answered.

"Ah," Austin said. "What's on TV _now_?" he asked, pointing to the TV after Sheldon had switched it back.

" _Star Trek: the Next Generation_ , staring our good friend Wil Wheaton," Sheldon said, looking back to the TV.

"You guys actually know Wil Wheaton?" Austin asked, sitting down on the couch.

"Oh, yes," Sheldon started. "He became my friend after we went to a party he hosted & gave me an autographed Wesley Crusher action figure as an apology for disappointing me back in the 90's."

**Austin leaned toward Penny.**

"Should I ask?"

"See for yourself," she said back.

"Ok, how did he disappoint-" he was cut off before he could finish the question by the guys groaning.

"In 1995, I went to the annual Dixie-Trek convention, where he was scheduled to be. I rode a bus to there, which took 10 hours, twice violating my personal rule of relieving myself on a moving vehicle, & when I got there, he didn't show up. I then put him on my 'Mortal Enemies' list. After I got the action figure, Brent Spiner quickly replaced him on the list."

"Data himself?" he said, pointing to the screen showing Data. "What'd _he_ do?" he asked, then everyone else but him  & Sheldon groaned. He looked at them wondering why they groaned.

"He opened the action figure out of the original packaging. 'Nuff said."

"Yeah, I get it," he looked at Penny, showing he knew what she was talking about.

"Told ya," Penny said.

"Well, I shouldn't be one to talk. I know Green Day & Matt Smith."

"Green Day?" Penny asked.

"Matt Smith?" the guys, minus Raj, asked, but he looked up with them.

**Raj whispered in Howard's ear.**

"Yes. That's what we all just said," Howard said, looking back to him.

"Yeah. I met Green Day when we performed in NYC for the New Years' Day celebration. Then I met Matt Smith when I was doing a thing for BBC for the Christmas Special last year."

"Wow," Penny said, rubbing his shoulder. He looked at Leonard with a look of surprise.

**The others continued eating.**

* * *

**Later, after everyone was done eating...**

"Ok, it's 'Anything Can Happen' Thursday. What should we do tonight?" Leonard asked.

"Comic book store?" Wolowitz suggested.

"All in favor?" Leonard said. Everyone lifted their hands **(well, the 4 main guys of the group)**. "Ok, it's unanimous, comic book store it is. Penny, you coming?"

"Well, you know I wouldn't miss it for the world, but I think it I'll wait for you guys to get back," she said.

"Ok, Austin?"

"You know, I've never been to a comic book store before. Should be fun."

"Oh, yes. There's always fine literature selections at the comic book store," Sheldon said.

"Really? What comics do they have & by superhero, not by any other specificity than that."

"Ok, let's see. Spider-Man, Iron Man, Hulk, & anything else Marvel, Batman, Superman, & anything else DC."

"Any manga?"

"I believe so, but I've never checked any out myself."

"Well, all right then."

"Ok, great. Let's go," Leonard said, then everyone started walking out the door & down the stairs. "Oh, wait. Won't anyone recognize you?" he said to Austin.

"Oh, right," Austin said, then put his hat & sunglasses on, then giving a 'well' look. "Well?"

"Better," Leonard said.

"Great."

"Yes, if you like the 'White, beach blonde, gangster/rapper' look as a disguise," Sheldon said, giving his opinion.

"Was _that_ _really_ necessary?" Austin asked.

"You asked," Sheldon said.

"Yes, if the disguise was good enough that he wasn't gonna be recognized too easily," Leonard said.

"Oh. Then yes," Sheldon said, giving a better answer. They then continued walking down the stairs.

* * *

**They got to the comic book store.**

"Do you think anyone will recognize me?" Austin asked.

"Probably not, but I'd keep the hat & sunglasses on though. In case if someone walks by outside," Leonard said.

"Yeah, I'm doubting anyone who's not even _remotely_ a comic book geek is gonna look in the window," he said, taking off the sunglasses, but leaving on the hat.

**They all walked into the store. Sheldon, Wolowitz, Raj, & Austin walked over to the comics.**

**Leonard walked over to Stewart.**

"Hey, Stewart."

"Hey, who's the new guy?" he said, looking over at Sheldon, Raj, Wolowitz, & Austin looking over the comics, as they were seeing if there were any new comics yet.

"Just a friend. What do you have the boxes for?" he asked, pointing to the boxes.

"Oh, just reprints of the 1st editions of the very 1st comics of every Marvel & DC super hero & super hero team up comic ever of every series."

"Oh, my god," Leonard said.

"Are you serious!?" Sheldon asked, walking over, overhearing their convo with his Vulcan hearing, with Austin, Howard, & Raj following.

"Yeah, it's kind of a whole '2013 reprint of every 1st edition of 1st comic books in history to this point of time' thing they're doing for fans of today who missed out on that generation of comic books."

"Well, isn't _that_ awesome," Leonard said.

"'Awesome' doesn't begin to describe it," Sheldon said. "It's unbelievable. It's, well, for lack of a better word, _awesome_!"

"Yeah, plus all of them are all hand autographed by their creators, if they're still alive."

"That's, well, I can't think of a another adjective, awesome," Leonard said.

"Yeah & I'm not supposed to put them on display till tomorrow, but I just _had_ to have them out here. You can get all of them in a 'power pack,' as it were, of comics, where it's all of them for about $135 each per publisher, or one at a time for about $25 each."

"Well, _that's_ a lot, but considering the cargo, understandable," Leonard said.

"Hey, guys. Would you mind if _I_ pay for them for you?" Austin asked, pulling out his wallet, having several $100 bills inside it.

"Oh, Austin. That's very thoughtful, but we can't let you pay for _us_ ," Leonard said.

"Oh, _yes_ we can," Howard said, marvel-ing at the packs.

"No we can't, Howard," he said at him.

"Why not?" Sheldon asked.

"'Cause it just wouldn't be right, him paying for comic books for all of us," he said, looking at Sheldon.

"No, I want to," he said to Leonard. "Listen, I'm gonna buy some for myself, so why not?"

"Really?"

"Yeah. Plus, I wanna thank you guys for helping me out, so I wanna return the favor."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Besides, I always carry a minimum of $1000 in 20s ever since I got famous, so, why not?"

"Ok, I guess. If you're serious."

"I am."

"Well, ok then. But we're all chipping in 10 bucks each, ok?" he said, looking towards the other guys.

"Fine!" they said.

"Ok. Everyone get out 10 bucks each & give it to Austin," he said, then everyone did it. Austin went to the counter to paid Stewart.

"Ok, 5 Marvel & 5 DC 1st comic packs," he said to Stewart.

"Ok, that'll be $810," he said.

"Ok," he said then he took everyone's money, already having $50 there. He pulled out an extra $760 in 20s & gave it to Stewart, who started counting it all to make sure it was all there.

"Wow, that's a lot of cheddar. Where'd you get it?" Stewart asked, while counting.

"I got a good job," Austin answered.

"Ok. Everything seems ok. Now, come in the back & I'll get you the boxes."

"Whoa. Boxes?"

"Yeah. That's how the packs are generally packed up."

"Ok, great," Austin said.

"Whoa. _That_ might be too heavy," Leonard said when seeing the boxes' sizes.

"Yeah, especially with Sheldon here," Raj said.

"I'll have you know I can bench press over 890 billion nanograms," he said.

"Sheldon, that's less than 2 pounds," Leonard said back to him.

"Sounded better the way I said it."

"Yeah. I've got one of those lifts if you need to borrow it for tonight. I know you'll return it tomorrow."

"Thanks, Stewart," Leonard said.

**They loaded up a few of the lift things, whatever you call them (seriously, I've got no idea) & put them in the back of Leonard's car. They then dropped off & helped Raj & Howard carry their comics inside their buildings.**

**...**

****Part 3:****

**...**

"Thanks for buying the comics, Austin," Leonard said while they're climbing the stairs.

"Don't mention it," Austin told him.

"Oh, yes. Reprints of every 1st edition comic book in Marvel & DC history. You, my friend, are thanked personally by me," Sheldon said.

"As I said before, don't mention it."

**Leonard opened the door. They walked in & set the books on the table.**

"Oh, man. I gotta call my tour bus driver & tell him to pick me up. Do you guys mind?"

"No, we'll just be in the kitchen area over here," Leonard said, motioning Sheldon to come with him.

**Austin got on his cell phone.**

"Hey..."

"What do you think of this guy, Sheldon?" Leonard asked.

"He's a relatively good guy."

"Yeah, but to buy all of us comic books..."

"Hey, the man is paying for stuff that we want. We've got a good thing going, don't screw it up."

"I'm not. I'm just thinking whether or not he has an ulterior motive."

"Like what? To have us dump a body in a lake with him?"

"Obviously not, but I just feel that he feels we owe him a favor."

"Good point. Don't bring it up"

"But..." he was interrupted by Austin.

"Hey, guys, my driver says he can pick me up..."

"Great," Leonard interrupted.

"But not until morning. Can I spend the night?"

"Sure, Sheldon?"

"After what _you_ did for me tonight, you can take my bed for the night if you want, my good sir."

"Thanks, but I'm good with the couch."

_'You gotta make, make, make 'em do a double take...'_

**Austin's phone rang.**

"Oh, my girlfriend. Gotta take this." he answered his iPhone on FaceTime. "Hey, Ally. What's up?"

"What's up? I turned on the TV and it's 'Breaking news, Austin Moon's been sighted in Pasadena, California.'"

"Nice to see you too. Yeah, we stopped for the night & I went to a 7/11. Some girl recognized me & all hell broke loose."

"I'm just glad you're okay. Who's _that_ behind you?" he looked behind him.

"Oh, it's just Leonard & Sheldon. Two guys who own an apartment in the building I ran into. They're letting me stay here till my tour bus driver can get here in the morning."

"Okay, I guess that makes sense."

"Yeah. Listen, can we talk more tomorrow? It's getting pretty late where we both are."

"Yeah, sure. Talk to you tomorrow."

"Yeah. See you later," he turned his phone off. "Phew," he said, wiping his forehead.

"So, what was that awkward hang up about?" Leonard said.

"I don't know. I just got word of my international manager booking me on a Eurasian tour at the end of the year & I don't wanna tell Ally about it till I get home because I don't know how she'll react when I tell her."

"Yes, yes. Pointless jibber jabber. I'm going to start reading these in my room," Sheldon said, carrying the box to his room. "Oh, if you can't get to sleep so easily, we have an Xbox 360, a 3D Blu-Ray player that also upscales DVDs, cable, _Star Trek_ movies  & TV seasons on DVD, or Blu-Ray, & other movies at your disposal."

"Oh. Thanks," Austin said.

"As today's youth would say, no prob," Sheldon said & Austin looked at him with an awkward look on his face.

"Good night," Leonard said.

"Night," Austin said.

**They went to their rooms, Austin took off his jacket, hat, sunglasses, & pants off (he had shorts on underneath), laid on the couch & put a blanket over himself, & everyone went to sleep.**

* * *

**Timeline A:**

**Austin awoke in a haze to Penny nudging him awake.  
**

"Austin. Austin," she whispered.

 **He woke up to see her in front of him.** **Austin could barely keep his eyes open, as he was still tired.**

"Penny? What are you doing here?" he said, scratching his eyes, trying not to fall back asleep.

"Shh," she said, putting her finger on his lips to stop him from talking. "You're dreaming."

"Really? Then how come I'm in Leonard & Sheldon's apartment & you just told me I'm having a dream?"

"It's very realistic?" she said, hopping he'd just accept it. He nodded to the fact that it sounded plausible. "Now, come with me?" she said, dragging him lightly by his hand.

"Where are we going?"

"My apartment."

"Why?"

"I'm gonna rock your world."

**They exited into the hallway.  
**

"Ok. Wait. What?"

"I'm going to show you stuff your girlfriend couldn't in a _million_ years."

"Why?"

"It's your dream. Plus, you _really_ turned me on when you mentioned knowing Green Day. Plus you're pretty hot, just being yourself, so..."

"Why are we walking to your apartment, if this is a dream, couldn't I be anywhere I want?"

**They walked into Penny's apartment & she closed the door behind them.**

"Why are you asking so many questions?"

"Curious. Plus, this is the first dream like this I've had since I hooked up with my girlfriend," he said as they entered the room. She began undressing him by taking his shirt off. "Isn't Leonard your boyfriend?" he asked, dropping his shirt.

"Not in this dream."

"All right." he said as she stripped down to just her bra & panties & he dropped his shorts.

"You know I'm 17, right?"

"It's a dream. Plus, I'm in my 20's, so it's not much of an age gap."

"Oh. all right," he said, a little confused.

"Here you go," Penny said, taking off her bra & panties.

**Austin's eyes opened wide as he marveled at the beauty he saw before him. A cylinder formed in his boxers.**

"Now for _you_ ," Penny said, getting down on her knees & forced his boxers down. She marveled at what she saw. "My god! What have you been doing to get a gift such as _this_?" she took it in her hand, then moved it  & looking all around it.

"I don't know. I'm blessed."

"Yes you are," she said, then started licking it all over.

**She started sucking on it, bobbing up & down at a steady pace. Austin moaned. She went further down on him. So far down that she started to deep-throat him. She had part of him in her throat, so she hummed, which made him moan more loudly. She spit him out & held him in her hand. Then started licking him. Underside first, then sides, top, then finally, she sucked on his balls. This all made Austin moan like crazy. She then put him in between her breasts, giving him a titjob. She did this fast & took his head in her mouth. Austin couldn't hold it in any longer, so he released in her mouth. She swallowed as much as she could, then spit out what she couldn't.  
**

**She then grabbed him by his shoulders & lead him to her bed, then had him lay down on it. She then held him up and took him in her pussy.**

"Don't I need a condom?"

"This is a dream, remember? Also, I had my period a few days ago, so it's all right."

"O...k."

**She started moving up & down. She moaned loudly.**

"Man, you are _so much_ bigger than Leonard. I love having your cock in my pussy!" she screamed.

"You feel good too," Austin said.

**He watched her bounce up & down on him with her boobs bouncing as well, which turned him on even more. He couldn't take it anymore, so he dragged her down below him & started pounding her, doggystyle. He loved watching her ass as he continually pounded her. He squeezed her ass. This caused her to moan louder. He then started to spank her, which caused her to scream.**

**They both were sweaty & panting enough that they were close to their orgasms. He knew he wouldn't last much longer, so he flipped her over & bent her legs up towards her head. She helped by putting them behind her head. She felt he was close as to why he was doing this, so she released her orgasm. He was a few seconds away from blowing, so he bent down when she released, & kissed her, releasing a little in her, then pulled out & spewed all over her front. He then fell & laid down right next to her. Penny put her legs down & kissed him over & over. They both panted heavily.**

**Austin was drifting in & out of the haze. The last thing he saw before drifting off was Leonard & Sheldon's apartment.**

* * *

**He awoke a few minutes later to see no one in the room.**

"What a weird dream," he said, then laid back down to go back to sleep.

* * *

**A few minutes earlier...**

**Austin was still tired & getting more tired since he just wasted so much energy. So much so, that he was drifting in & out of consciousness. Penny saw this, so she got her night stuff on, helped dress him, then lead him back to Leonard & Sheldon's apartment, put him on the couch with the blanket on, & left, letting him sleep. She went back to her apartment, then crashed on her bed & drifted off to sleep.**

"Man, am I gonna feel _that_ in the morning," she said as she went to sleep. "Good thing I followed the voice in my head."

* * *

**Timelines ABC:**

**The next morning...**

**_Doctor Who_ was on the TV. Sheldon was eating his cereal in the chair next to the couch, since Austin was on the couch. Austin woke up when he heard it. He looked up, after hearing Sheldon chew.**

"Good morning," Sheldon said.

"Hi," Austin said, sitting up. He looked at the TV. "I've met him," he said with a smile.

"Matt Smith, or The Doctor? I know you've met Matt, but I also know you couldn't have met the Doctor. It's only a TV show"

"No. Both."

**Sheldon snickered like he does.**

"What?"

"You _may_ have met Matt Smith, but I _highly_ doubt you've met the Doctor," he laughed a little more.

"No, seriously. I have."

"All right. I'll play along. How?"

"Remember a few days before Christmas? There was all sorts of craziness happening. Daleks & Cybermen everywhere. One appeared on TV to tell us to surrender. It was madness."

"Hmm. I _do_ vaguely remember something like that."

"And were you watching the ball drop on New Years' Eve?"

"Of course. We were at a costume party at the comic book store & Stewart had it on the TV. Of course, 3 hours early for us, but still."

"Yeah. Well, the TARDIS materialized on the skyscraper then me & Green Day came out & performed a few songs, then the Doc came out & made the ball drop on time."

"Now that you mention it, I do remember _something_ along those lines. I have an eidetic memory, so I should. It's weird though, I'm having trouble remembering. It's like I remember, but I have difficulty remembering," he looked frustrated as he tried to remember.

"Hey, guys," Leonard said as he walked in & got his coffee.

"Hello," they said, then Sheldon turned back to him. "What were we talking about?" he said, not remembering, or struggling to remember anymore.

"Oh, nothing," Austin said, thinking of how weird it was that Sheldon had to concentrate to remember what he could so easily.

"Ok, back to _Doctor Who_ ," he said, sitting in his spot. "Just so you know, this is my spot on this couch. I sat in the chair because I respected you enough, since you bought me vintage comic book reprints, not to be that bothersome on the subject."

"Right," Austin said, then his phone rang. He got up & answered it. "Hello?"

"Mr. Moon, I'm parked right outside the building, waiting for you, so we can get a move on," his bus driver said.

"All right, be down in a minute," he hung up. "Well, guys, I gotta go. Thanks for letting me crash here," he said, shaking their hands.

"No problem," Leonard said as Sheldon sanitized his hands after shaking Austin's hand.

"Yeah, well... Hey, here," he said, pulling out 4 tickets to his show later that night. Leonard took them in his hands.

"Wow, tickets & backstage passes to your show tonight. Thanks," Leonard said, looking at them.

"Yeah, bring a your girlfriends if you'd like. I gotta go," he said, leaving.

**He walked down the 3 flights of stairs & got on his bus, then it drove off.**

* * *

**Meanwhile, in the apartment...**

"That was cool of him giving us tickets," Leonard said.

"I suppose. Alas, I can't go."

"Wh...oh yeah. Laundry night."

"Yes & you know _me_. I can't let it go."

"Yes, but social protocol dictates that if someone who did something for you invites you to something, you go."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Well played. I'll just do it a few hours early. I won't feel completely whole, but at least I'll know I did it."

"Good. I'll just go tell Penny about tonight."

**He went over to the door, but remembered that Penny isn't awake at this time of morning, so he went back to his apartment & watched TV with Sheldon.**

**...**

**Part 4**

**...**

**It was later that night. The guys & their girls were backstage at Austin's concert. It's just starting.**

"Hey, guys. Glad you could make it," Austin said after they met up.

"Thanks for the invite," Leonard said.

"Well, I had to repay you guys for the sleeping on your couch & Penny for helping me hide from those screaming fan girls, so you know, 2 birds, 1 stone."

"Wait. You were in her apartment alone?" Leonard asked, feeling awkward.

"Just for like 5 minutes & don't over think it. It was just a quick hide-&-go-over-to-your-place," Penny said.

"Besides, I have a girlfriend, as you should remember. Plus, I'd never cheat on her while I'm away. Don't get me wrong, your girlfriend's good looking, but I wouldn't do anything to jeopardize what I have," Austin said, making his point. Penny had a slight smirk on her face.

"Yeah, got it," Leonard replied.

"Yes, meaningless pleasantries addressed. Now let this night get over with," Sheldon chimed in.

"Sheldon. Don't be so rude. We're his guests this evening," Amy reminded him.

"Oh right, sorry."

"No prob. Ok, I've got the perfect opening song for you guys. It's all scientific," Austin said.

"Cool," Leonard replied.

"Yeah, so you guys sit tight, & if you wanna see the show from the audience's point of view, there's a monitor right there, hooked up to a live feed from cameras recording this show right now," he added, pointing to it.

"Mr. Moon, the audience is getting restless," a dude with a headphone thing said.

"K, see you guys in a little bit," he said, going out to the stage. "All right! You guys ready!?"

**The crowd cheered.**

"Ok, here we go...!"

**He started singing with his guitar in hand.**

Our whole universe was in a hot dense state,  
Then nearly fourteen billion years ago expansion started. Wait...  
The Earth began to cool,  
The autotrophs began to drool,  
Neanderthals developed tools,  
We built a wall (we built the pyramids),  
Math, science, history, unraveling the mystery,  
That all started with the big bang (Bang)!

"Since the dawn of man" is really not that long,  
As every galaxy was formed in less time than it takes to sing this song.  
A fraction of a second and the elements were made.  
The bipeds stood up straight,  
The dinosaurs all met their fate,  
They tried to leap but they were late  
And they all died (they froze their asses off)  
The oceans and Pangaea  
See ya wouldn't wanna be ya  
Set in motion by the same big bang!

It all started with the big BANG!

It's expanding ever outward but one day  
It will pause and start to go the other way.  
Collapsing ever inward, we won't be here, it won't be heard  
Our best and brightest figure that it'll make an even bigger bang!

**(That sound from the studio version played)**

Australopithecus would really have been sick of us  
Debating how we're here, they're catching deer (we're catching viruses)  
Religion or astronomy (Encarta Deuteronomy)  
It all started with the big bang!

Music and mythology, Einstein and astrology  
It all started with the big bang!  
It all started with the big... BANG!

**He looked at his band, giving them a cue, The drums started in. He started playing the guitar riff.**

**The opening started, he clapped & so did the other people.**

When the crowd wants more I bring on the thunder  
'Cause you got my back and I'm not going under  
You're my point, you're my guard, you're the perfect chord  
And I see our names together on every billboard

**The crowd cheered loud.**

We're headed for the top  
We got it on lock  
We'll make 'em say 'hey!'

**He reached his fist out & everyone chimed in.**

'Cause there's no stoppin'  
Us when we hit  
The same but different  
We're never gonna quit  
And we'll keep rockin'

There's no way I could make it without ya  
Do it without ya, be here without ya  
It's no fun when your doin' it solo  
With you it's like whoa!  
Yeah and I know  
I-I-I-I-I-own this dream  
Cuz I-I-I-I-I-got you with me  
There's no way I could make it without ya  
Do it without ya, be here without ya

You got the skills and I'm bringing the fire  
Your the fuel to my rocket and it's taking us higher  
Yeah we got mad flow and we're blowin' it up  
All our fans are gonna scream

**(They all cheered loudly)**

'Cuz they can't get enough

We're headed for the top  
We got it on lock  
We'll make 'em say hey  
Cuz there's no stopping  
Us when we hit  
The same but different,  
We're never gonna quit  
And we'll keep rocking

There's no way I could make it without ya  
Do it without ya, be here without ya  
It's no fun when your doin' it solo  
With you it's like whoa!  
Yeah and I know  
I-I-I-I-I-own this dream  
Cuz I-I-I-I-I-got you with me  
There's no way I could make it without ya  
Do it without ya, be here without ya

Yeah Yeah Yeah I'll keep it rockin' with ya  
Oh Oh Oh and there's no stoppin' us  
Yeah Yeah Yeah I'll keep on rockin' with ya  
K-keep on rockin'  
We'll keep on rockin'

**(The BTR guys came out the side)**

"Ladies & gentlemen, Big Time Rush!" Austin yells.

 **James:** There's no way I could make it without ya  
Do it without ya, be here without ya  
**Kendall:** It's no fun when your doin' it solo  
With you it's like whoa  
**Logan:** Yeah and I know  
I own this dream  
**Carlos:** 'Cause I got you with me  
There's no way I could make it without ya  
**Austin:** Do it without ya, be here without ya

Whoa  
Be here without ya  
Whoa  
Be here without ya (out ya, out ya)  
Be here without ya (out ya, out ya)

**The song ended.**

"What should we do now, guys?" Austin asked.

"How about a Beatles song?" Kendall suggested.

"Oh, 'City is Ours,'" Logan suggested.

"'Paralyzed'?" James suggested.

**Everyone cheered at it.**

"You heard him, guys," Austin said to his band.

**The opening notes played.**

**Logan & partial guys:** You, you walked into the room (Room, room)  
On a Friday afternoon (Noon, noon)  
That's when I saw you for the first time (First time, first time)  
And I was paralyzed

I had a million things to say, (-Eh)  
But none of them came out that day (Day, day)  
'Cause I was never one of those guys (Those Guys, those guys)  
That always had the best lies

 **James:** Time stops ticking  
My hands keep shaking  
And you don't even know that

 **All:** I try to speak, but girl you got me tongue-tied  
I try to breathe, but I'm f-f-f-frozen inside  
**Austin:** I try to move, but I'm stuck in my shoes  
You got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed  
**All:** I see you walking, but all you do is pass me by  
Can't even talk (talk), 'cause words don't come into my mind  
I'd make a move if I had the guts to,  
But I'm paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed

 **Logan & partially the guys: **Now, I learned a lot from my mistake  
Never let a good thing slip away (Way, way)  
I've had a lot of time to look back (Look back, look back)  
And my only regret is

 **James:** Not telling you what I was going through  
You didn't even know that  
**Kendall:** I try to speak, but girl you got me tongue-tied  
I try to breathe, but I'm f-f-f-frozen inside  
I try to move, but I'm stuck in my shoes  
You got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed  
**Austin:** I see you walking, but all you do is pass me by  
Can't even talk (Talk), 'cause words don't come into my mind  
**Kendall:** I'd make a move if I had the guts to,  
But I'm paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed

 **James:** As the years go by, I think about you all the time (Whoa)  
If I get the chance I hope I won't be paralyzed,  
Paralyzed by you

 **Carlos:** You walked into the room  
On a Friday afternoon

 **All:** I try to speak, but girl you got me tongue-tied  
I try to breathe, but I'm f-f-f-frozen inside  
**Austin:** I try to move, but I'm stuck in my shoes  
You got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed (You got me paralyzed)  
**Kendall:** I see you walking, but all you do is pass me by  
Can't even talk (talk), 'cause words don't come into my mind  
I'd make a move if I had the guts to,  
But I'm paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed  
(You got me paralyzed)

 **All:** Paralyzed, paralyzed  
(You got me tongue tied)  
Paralyzed, paralyzed  
(Now I'm frozen inside)  
Paralyzed, paralyzed  
You got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed

**They end & the crowd screamed "encore."**

**They looked at each other & begin with the opening lyric, then the band joined in, already rehearsed in the song.**

**All:** Elevate a little higher  
Let's throw a party in the sky  
And celebrate  
Elevate until we're flying  
Move, move your feet  
Until you levitate  
Come on, let's elevate

 **James:** Forget about your day  
Under the milky way  
I know a place where we can go

 **Logan:** No need to be afraid  
Come on, I'll demonstrate  
Take you to outer space  
Here we go, here we go

 **All:** Whoa, oh, oh  
If you wanna party  
Whoa, oh, oh  
And I know you're down  
Whoa, oh, oh  
If you wanna party,  
If you wanna party

Elevate a little higher  
Let's throw a party in the sky  
And celebrate  
Elevate until we're flying  
Move, move your feet  
Until you levitate  
Come on let's elevate

 **Ryker:** Elevate  
Elevate

 **Carlos:** We're floating in the air  
Look at the view from here  
Show you what world you've never seen before

 **Kendall:** We're dancing in the stars  
No matter where we are  
You better buckle up  
Here we go, here we go

 **All:** Whoa, oh, oh  
If you wanna party  
Whoa, oh, oh  
And I know you're down (I know you're down)  
Whoa, oh, oh  
If you wanna party,  
If you wanna party

 **All, mixed up:** Elevate a little higher  
Let's throw a party in the sky  
And celebrate  
Elevate until we're flying  
Move, move your feet  
Until you levitate  
Come on let's elevate

 **Ryker:** Elevate  
Elevate

 **Logan:** Don't even hesitate  
Just let it escalate  
I wanna see you go  
Whoa

 **Kendall:** Break through the ceiling now  
It's time to hit the clouds  
And, no, we ain't coming down

 **All:** Whoa, whoa  
Whoa, whoa  
Whoa whoa, Whoa whoa  
Whoa, whoa  
Oh, oh, oh  
Whoa, whoa

Elevate a little higher (Higher)  
Let's throw a party in the sky  
And celebrate  
Elevate until we're flying (Until we fly)  
Move, move you're feet  
Until you levitate  
Come on let's elevate

Elevate  
Elevate

We're on another level tonight (Elevate)  
Let's, let's, let's celebrate (Elevate  
Elevate

**Everyone was going wild. BTR went off stage.**

"All right, now for more me, but don't worry, I'm sure if you chant their band name later, they'll come back out again," Austin said, then launched into another song.

**The opening notes played. All the instruments came in. He grabbed the mic & leaned toward the crowd, his left.**

Revvin' up your engine,  
Listen to her howlin' roar (Roar)

**He leaned to his right.**

Metal under tension,  
Beggin' you to touch and go (Go)

**He stretched his arm out.**

Highway to the danger zone,

**He brought it down to a fist in front of his head.**

Right into the danger zone

Still like that old time rock n' roll

**He started playing his guitar.**

That kind of music just soothes the soul  
I reminisce about the days of old  
With that old time rock n' roll  
Oh!

**He grabbed the mic & leaned towards crowd**

Heading into twilight,  
Spreading out her wings tonight (Old time rock n' roll)  
She got you jumping off the deck  
And shoving into overdrive (I like that old time rock n' roll)

**He played his guitar again.**

Highway to the danger zone (Rock n' roll)  
I'll take you right into the danger zone

Still like that old time rock n' roll

**He started clapping, as there were no instruments, causing everyone else to clap.**

That kind of music just soothes the soul)  
I reminisce about the days of old  
With that old time rock n' roll (Oh)

**He played his guitar again.**

Still like that old time rock n' roll  
That kind of music just soothes the soul  
I reminisce about the days of old  
With that old time rock n' roll ( Yeah)  
Still like that old time rock n' roll  
That kind of music just soothes the soul (soothes the soul)  
I reminisce about the days of old (Oh)  
With that old time rock n' roll

(I'll take you right to the)  
Rock n' roll

**They finished to roaring cheers from the crowd.**

"All right. I'm gonna take a little break, so enjoy more BTR!" he went off stage as BTR went on again.

"So, what'd you think?" he asked them.

"It's been good so far," Leonard said.

"Great. Where's the girl that was with you?" he asked.

"Penny? She went to find the rest room."

"Oh. All right."

"Yes, yes. It's been fun, can we go now?" Sheldon asked.

"Sheldon! It's been fun," Amy said.

"It's all right. If you wanna go, I don't mind," Austin said.

"Oh, great. Amy, let's go. I need to read all those comic books I got yesterday anyways. Thanks again."

"No prob."

"All right. See you guys later," Amy said, then they walked to her car.

**Austin finished his break, then finished the show with more hits & some encores, getting done around 11:00 PM.**

**After he finished, he got his stuff from his dressing room, then went to his tour bus to go to the airport to fly home.**

* * *

**Timeline A:**

**He unlocked his phone & went to the 'camera' app on it to record a video thanking everyone for coming to his show, when he saw something weird in his 'pictures' album. He swiped over to it. He saw that it was Penny, with her top off, winking at him in a picture she took.**

'What the hell?' he thought. 'When did she take-'

"Of course! When she went to find the rest room. She must've found my dressing room, went in, & took this picture of herself. I can't believe it! Well, I'll just get rid of this," he said, putting it in a folder in his email, then deleted it from his iPhone. He then listened to his music & waited to get to the airport.

'That dream,' he thought. 'Wait. _Was_ that _just_ a dream?' he wondered, thinking back.

* * *

**Timelines ABC:**

**A little bit later...**

**He got to the airport & then boarded his plane. He sat down & called Ally quickly, seeing as it was 8-9 pm in Florida, she was most likely still awake.**

"Hello?" Ally answered.

"Hey, Ally. It's Austin. Can you drive my car to the airport in a few hours? I'm flying back & I'll be there in 5-6 hours."

"Ok, Austin. I'll see you in a few hours."

"See ya later. Bye."

"Bye."

**He hung up, then the plane took off. After several hours, they landed. He got off, then met up with Ally. They hugged, then walked to his car, he drove them to his house, then went in & watched TV until they fell asleep right on the couch.**

**...**

**PEACE**

**...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Believe me, the revelations of those Timeline A scenes are gonna blow your mind.


	4. The Offer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs: My Songs Know What You Did in the Dark (Light 'Em Up) (Fall Out Boy)  
> Outlines (All time Low)  
> Running From Lions (All Time Low)  
> How Far We've Come (Matchbox Twenty)

**S2ABC Ch 4: The Offer**

**...**

**Friday, 3/30/13:**

"Hey, Ally!" Austin yelled put to her from the practice/rehearsal room.

"What?" she said, coming into the room.

"Look at this on Twitter. The _Doctor Who_ twitter account posted a link to a news article about David Tennant  & Billie Piper returning for _Doctor Who_ 's 50th anniversary. Man, I've been waiting for _that_ to be confirmed! Well, David, not Billie."

"Yeah. I wonder how he's doing, ever since he went back to his universe."

"He's fine. He's got Clara to keep him company. It's gonna be epic though, seeing the dynamic of David & Matt's Doctors on-screen at the same time. I can't wait!" his email alert went off.

"What is it?" Ally asked.

**Austin pulled out his phone to check his email.**

"Whoa! The BBC emailed me. They say Matt Smith referred me to them & they want me to record a song for them & make a cameo in the 50th anniversary special!"

"Awesome. What song are you going to pick?" Ally asked.

"I don't know. I have a few ideas, but I'm not 100% sure. I guess I'll record them all & pick the best one," he stood up. "Ally, call the band. I've got songs to record," he said as the music of the first song starts playing.

* * *

**The scene changed to him & his band in his garage, playing. Dez was at the computer, switching between cameras, capturing the performance as Austin was live streaming directly to YouTube.**

**He started singing & playing the guitar.**

Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh

B-B-Be careful making wishes in the a-dark, dark  
Can't be sure when they've hit their mark, mark  
And besides in the mean-meantime, I'm  
Just dreaming of tearing you apart, ah

I'm in the de-details with the a-Devil  
You know the world can never get me on my level  
I just gotta get you out the cage  
I'm a young lover's rage  
Gonna need a spark to ignite,

But my songs know what you did in the dark,

So light 'em up, up, up  
Light 'em up, up, up  
Light 'em up, up, up  
I'm on fire  
So light 'em up, up, up  
Light 'em up, up, up  
Light 'em up, up, up  
I'm on fire

Whoa, oh, oh  
In the dark, dark  
Whoa, oh, oh  
In the dark, dark

Well, the writers keep writing what they write  
Somewhere another pretty vein just (Ah, ah) died  
I got the scars from tomorrow and I wish you could see  
That you're the antidote to everything except for me (do we)

A constellation of tears on your lashes  
Burn everything you love, then burn the ashes  
In the end everything collides, my childhood  
Spat back out the monster that you see

My songs know what you did in the dark

So light 'em up, up, up  
Light 'em up, up, up  
Light 'em up, up, up  
I'm on fire  
So light 'em up, up, up  
Light 'em up, up, up  
Light 'em up, up, up  
I'm on fire

Whoa, oh, oh  
In the dark, dark  
Whoa, oh, oh  
In the dark, dark

( _Left, left, left, right, left_ )  
( _Left, left, left, right, left_ )  
My songs know what you did in the dark  
( _Left, left, left, right, left_ )  
( _Left, left_ )  
(My songs know what you did in the dark)

So light 'em up, up, up  
Light 'em up, up, up  
Light 'em up, up, up  
I'm on fire  
So light 'em up, up, up  
Light 'em up, up, up  
Light 'em up, up, up  
I'm on fire

Whoa, oh, oh  
In the dark, dark  
Whoa, oh, oh  
In the dark, dark  
Whoa, oh, oh

**They finished the song then went to the next one. They began with a synth line.**

I'm half remembered, halfway across the world  
Twice removed from my second home  
The shadow of a ghost in an old haunt  
With a lease on life, 'cause I can't afford to own (Own)  
When being young starts getting old  
A new place saves face or so I'm told  
I'll be the new kid, on an old block  
A chalk outline on a playground blacktop

I'm just a moment, so don't let me pass you by  
We could be a story in the morning, but we'll be a legend tonight  
I'm just a moment, so don't let me pass you by (By)  
And they can speak our names in a dead language  
'Cause you and I, we're alive,  
But just for a moment

I'm twice the man that I thought I was yesterday  
Half the time, I'm a world away  
A flicker of a soul casting silhouettes  
On the face of a town that could not get me to stay (Stay)  
And when the spark's gone, former lovers just looking for a bus to throw me under  
I'll be the new kid on an old block,  
A chalk outline on a playground blacktop

I'm just a moment, so don't let me pass you by  
We could be a story in the morning, but we'll be a legend tonight  
I'm just a moment, so don't let me pass you by  
And they can speak our names in a dead language  
'Cause you and I, we're alive,  
But just for a moment  
_(Just for a moment)_

When being young starts getting old  
A new place saves face, or so I'm told  
I'll be the new kid on an old block  
A chalk outline on a playground blacktop

I'm just a moment, so don't let me pass you by  
We could be a story in the morning, but a legend tonight _(We could be a legend tonight)_  
I'm just a moment, so don't let me pass you by  
They can speak our names in a dead language  
'Cause you and I, we're alive,  
But just for a moment,  
Just for the moment,  
Just for a moment

**The song ended. Rydel opened with an acoustic guitar, then the song kicked into overdrive.**

Get me out of this place before I cause more damage,  
A small price to pay for building houses out of matchsticks  
And when things get too hot (Too hot), you've got me to blame  
For every fire that breaks out in every lover's name

Don't forget, we've got unfinished business  
Stories yet to unfold, tales that must be retold  
And I regret not knowing when to put an end to all this madness  
Keeps me wanting, keeps me wanting more

Sell me out, I'm yesterday's old news  
Phrases left on paper, black ink bleeding through  
The pages where we made our history  
Call me foolish, I feel hopeless

Running from lions, never felt like such a mistake _(Like a dear in the headlights)_  
Running from lions, never felt like such a mistake _(I want what lions need)_  
Running from lions, never felt like such a mistake _(Like a dear in the headlights)_  
Running from lions, never felt like such a mistake _(I want what lions need)_

Don't forget, we've got unfinished business  
Stories yet to unfold, tales that must be retold  
And I regret not knowing when to put an end to all this madness  
Keeps me wanting, keeps me wanting  
Keeps me wanting, keeps me wanting more

**The song ended, then Ellington came in on the drums.**

I'm wakin' up at the start of the end of the world  
But it's feeling just like every other morning before  
Now I wonder what my life is gonna mean if it's gone

The cars are moving like a half a mile an hour and I  
Started staring at the passengers and waving goodbye  
Can you tell me what was ever really special about me all this time?

But I believe the world is burning to the ground  
Oh well, I guess we're gonna find out  
Let's see how far we've come,  
Let's see how far we've come

Well I believe it all is coming to an end  
Oh well, I guess we're gonna pretend  
Let's see how far we've come,  
Let's see how far we've come

I think it turned ten o'clock, but I don't really know  
Then I can't remember caring for an hour or so  
Started crying and I couldn't stop myself  
I started running but there's nowhere to run to

I sat down on the street, took a look at myself  
Said, "Where you going, man? You know the world is headed for hell?"  
Say your goodbyes if you've got someone you can say goodbye to

I believe the world is burning to the ground  
Oh well, I guess we're gonna find out  
Let's see how far we've come, (Right now)  
Let's see how far we've come

Well I believe it all is coming to an end  
Oh well, I guess we're gonna pretend  
Let's see how far we've come, (Oh yeah)  
Let's see how far we've come

**They went into the bridge.**

It's gone, gone, baby it's all gone  
There's no one on the corner and there's no one at home  
Well it was cool, cool, it was just all cool  
Now it's over for me and it's over for you

Well it's gone, gone, baby it's all gone  
There's no one on the corner and there's no one at home  
Well it was cool, cool, it was just all cool  
Now it's over for me and it's over for you

I believe the world is burning to the ground  
Oh well, I guess we're gonna find out  
Let's see how far we've come, (Oh yeah)  
Let's see how far we've come

Yeah, well, I believe it all is coming to an end  
Oh well, I guess we're gonna pretend  
Let's see how far we've come, (Oh yeah)  
Let's see how far we've come

Let's see how far we've come,  
Let's see how far we've come,  
Let's see how far we've come,  
Let's see how far we've come

Let's see how far we've come,  
Let's see how far we've come,  
Let's see how far we've come

"All right. That's it for this performance. I'll let you guys decide what fits _Doctor Who_ better. See ya," Austin said to the camera & the stream cut out.

* * *

**A few hours later...**

"Hey, Ally!" Austin called her.

"What?" She said, entering the practice room.

"I've sent the songs to the BBC for them to pick. Now, all I've got to do is make my cameo in the 50th anniversary & I'll be set."

"Great! Are you lined up to tour anymore?"

"Not at the moment, unless you count the beach for a few days this week & a radio interview in a few weeks. Other than that, I'm free the rest of the time."

"Ok. Can we go to the beach _tomorrow_?"

"Sure. I've got a concert there tomorrow anyways."

"Great. Thanks."

"No prob," with that, he kissed her. Then, when the shop closed, they went home.

**...**

**PEACE**

**...**


	5. The Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another one that gets kind of explicit towards the end. There's your warning.
> 
> Songs: Dance, Dance, Dance (Beach Boys)  
> Surfin' U.S.A. (Beach Boys)  
> Surfin' Safari (Beach Boys)  
> X-Kid (Green Day)

**S2ABC Ch 5: The Beach  
**

**...**

**Austin was at Ally's house in swim shorts, a Patriots Tom Brady jersey (go ahead, judge me for liking them), with crocks, his hat from an earlier chapter (you know the one), sunglasses, & texting Dez to hurry up & get to the beach with Trish. He was also texting his band to get down there a little later to perform a few songs for the radio people there for their station.**

"Ally. You ready to go yet!?" he yelled up to her room, as she was getting into her suit.

"You got a big button down shirt!?" she yelled back.

"Yeah. Right down here with me. We gotta go if we wanna find a good spot on the beach!"

"Ok. Coming."

**He looked as she walked down the stairs. He stared at her beauty.**

"Austin," she said, snapping him out of it.

"Sorry. It's just that I can't remember when I've seen you in such a sexy bikini last."

"Thanks."

"Yeah. You ready to go?" she said as he put the shirt on her.

"Yeah. We got everything?"

"Let's see. Sunscreen?" she said, counting with her fingers, starting with her thumb.

"In the car."

"Towels?" pointer finger added to the count.

"Car."

"Sunglasses?"

"Right here," he says, handing her hers.

"Sun hat?"

"Sun hat?"

"I don't take melanoma lightly."

"Probably in the car, but if you need it, I could go look."

"No. I'm pretty sure I had you put it in the car."

"Good 'cause I didn't really wanna look."

**She looked at him with a stern face.**

"Condoms?"

"Condoms? Why would we need _those_ if we're going to the beach?"

"I think you could guess why."

"Oh. Right," he said, kissing her.

**They broke apart.**

"Ok, I guess that's it. Let's go."

**They walked out the door, putting on their sunglasses. They got in Austin's car then he started it up & drove away.**

"It's weird Dez & Trish are dating, huh?"

"Yeah. A lanky ginger dude & a stout Latina girl. They're a pair all right."

"I'm serious, it's _them_. You'd never expect it."

"Well, sort of."

"What do you mean?"

"It's sort of like the _Scooby-Doo_ gang. We're Fred  & Velma & they're Shaggy & Velma from _Mystery Incorporated_ , you know? The 1st 2 whom people expect to have a relationship & can easily expect them to & the other 2, who people wouldn't expect it, but it could happen."

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense."

"Oh & I have another one. The Doctor is from a universe that's depicted on TV here, so just imagine this. We could be in, or at least are based on a TV show."

"Yeah, like one for a silly network like Disney," she said, then they snickered a bit.

"Yeah, or some lonely guy's fan fiction story," he said, then they laughed a bit more.

**They then stopped & frowned as they thought about it.**

"Let's never think of _that_ again," Ally replied.

"Agreed," Austin said as he kept driving on.

* * *

**They got to the beach & had fun hanging out for several hours, before Austin had to perform on a stage, for a radio station for a bit.**

"Ok," he said, on the stage with his band behind him. "We're gonna perform some great covers & others that fit the spring break vibe here in Florida," he explained to the crowd. "Let's do it, guys," he said to his band as the song started playing.

After six hours of school I've had enough for the day  
I hit the radio dial and turn it up all the way

I gotta dance (dance dance dance now the beat's really hot) right on the spot  
(Dance dance dance right there on the spot)  
The beat's really hot  
(Dance dance dance now the beat's really hot)  
Dance (dance) dance (dance) dance (dance) yeah!

When I feel put down I try to shake it off quick  
With my chick by my side the radio does the trick

I gotta dance (dance dance dance now the beat's really hot) right on the spot  
(Dance dance dance right there on the spot)  
The beat's really hot  
(Dance dance dance now the beat's really hot)  
Dance (dance) dance (dance) dance (dance) yeah!

Ohby!

**(Instrumental solo)**

"C'mon people, clap your hands!" Austin said & they clapped the beat the tambourine guy was.

At a weekend dance we like to show up late  
I play it cool when it's slow and jump it when it's fast

I gotta dance (dance dance dance now the beat's really hot) right on the spot  
(Dance dance dance right there on the spot)  
The beat's really hot  
(Dance dance dance now the beat's really hot)  
Dance (dance) dance (dance) dance (dance) yeah!

Dance (dance) dance (dance) dance (dance) yeah!

**And the song finished.**

"Here's another few Beach Boys hit."

**The guitar came in.**

If everybody had an ocean  
Across the U.S.A.  
Then everybody'd be surfing  
Like California

You'd see 'em wearin' their baggies  
Huarache sandals, too  
A bushy, bushy blond hairdo  
Surfin' U.S.A.

You'd catch 'em surfin' at Del Mar  
Ventura County Line  
Santa Cruz and Tressels  
Australia's Narabine

All over Manhattan  
And down Doheny way  
Everybody's gone surfin'  
Surfin' U.S.A.

We'll all be planning out a route  
We're gonna take real soon  
We're waxing down our surfboards  
We can't wait for June

We'll all be gone for the summer  
We're on safari to stay  
Tell the teacher we're surfin'  
Surfin' U.S.A.

At Haggerty's and Swami's  
Pacific Palisades  
San Onofre and Sunset  
Redondo Beach L.A,

All over La Jolla  
And Waiamea Bay  
Everybody's gone surfin'  
Surfin' U.S.A.

**(Instrumental)**

Everybody's gone surfin'  
Surfin' U.S.A.  
Everybody's gone surfin'  
Surfin' U.S.A.

Everybody's gone

**The song ended, then the drum beat down & Austin started singing.**

Let's go surfin' now  
Everybody's learning how  
Come on and safari with me  
(Come on and safari with...)

Early in the morning we'll be startin' out  
Some honeys will be coming along  
We're loading up our Woody  
With our boards inside  
And headin' out singing our song

Come on (surfin') baby wait and see (surfin' safari)  
Yes I'm gonna (surfin') take you surfin' (surfin' safari)with me  
Come along (surfin') baby wait and see (surfin' safari)  
Yes I'm gonna (surfin') take you surfin' (surfin' safari)with me

Let's go surfin' now  
Everybody's learning how  
Come on and safari with me  
(Come on and safari with...)

At Huntington and Malibu  
They're shooting the pier  
At Rincon they're walking the nose  
We're going on safari to the islands this year  
So if you're coming get ready to go

Come on (surfin') baby wait and see (surfin' safari)  
Yes I'm gonna (surfin') take you surfin' (surfin' safari)with me  
Come along (surfin') baby wait and see (surfin' safari)  
Yes I'm gonna (surfin') take you surfin' (surfin' safari)with me

Let's go surfin' now  
Everybody's learning how  
Come on and safari with me  
(Come on and safari with...)

**(Short Instrument solo)**

They're anglin' in Laguna in Cerro Azul  
They're kicking out in Dohini too  
I tell you surfing's mighty wild  
It's getting bigger every day  
From Hawaii to the shores of Peru

Come on (surfin') baby wait and see (surfin' safari)  
Yes I'm gonna (surfin') take you surfin' (surfin' safari)with me  
Come along (surfin') baby wait and see (surfin' safari)  
Yes I'm gonna (surfin') take you surfin' (surfin' safari)with me

Let's go surfin' now  
Everybody's learning how  
Come on and safari with me  
(Come on and safari with...)

With me  
Surfin' Safari  
With me  
Surfin' Safari  
With me  
Surfin' Safari  
With me  
Surfin' Safari  
With me  
Surfin' Safari  
With me  
Surfin' Safari  
With me  
Surfin' Safari

**The song finished, then they switched out the style for a more current style.**

"All right, let's calm it down a bit," Austin said.

**(The guitar started being strummed)**

Hey, little kid  
did you wake up late one day?  
You're not so young, but you're still dumb  
and you're numb to your old glory,  
but now it's gone.

**(The drums came in)**

I fell in love,  
but it didn't catch your fall.  
Then I crashed, to a wall  
Then I fell to pieces on the floor.  
Now you're sick to death.

Bombs away!  
Here goes nothing, the shouting's over.  
Hey X-Kid, bombs away!  
Here goes nothing, the shouting's over and out,  
over and out again.

I once was old enough to know better  
then I was too young to care.  
but who cares?  
I probably would but Hollywood is dead and gone

You fell in love,  
but then you just fell apart.  
Like a kick in the head,  
you're an X-Kid and you  
never even got started again.

Bombs away!  
Here goes nothing, the shouting's over.  
Hey X-Kid, bombs away!  
Here goes nothing, the shouting's over and out,  
over and out...

And you were searching your soul  
and you got lost and out of control.  
You went over the edge of joking,  
died of a broken heart!

**(Short instrumental solo)**

Hey, little kid  
did you wake up late one day?  
You're not so young, but you're still dumb.  
You're an X-kid and you never even got started again.

Bombs away!  
Here goes nothing, the shouting's over.  
Hey X-Kid, bombs away!  
Here goes nothing, the shouting's over.

Hey X-Kid, bombs away!  
Here goes nothing, the shouting's over.

Hey X-Kid, bombs away!  
Here goes nothing, the shouting's over and out,  
over and out,  
over and over and out!

**The song finished.**

"Ok. That's the set. I'll be doing several more shows in the next several days, so see you guys then," he said as the people went off.

**Austin sat down at the DJ's table to guest DJ for a little bit.**

"Austin Moon, that was a great set. Can you tell me what inspires you to do the songs you do?" the DJ asked.

"Well, I draw inspiration from listening to my favorite bands, which consist of Green Day, The Beatles, Rascal Flatts, & others that I feel fit the event. My favorite genres are Punk Rock, Rock, & others that I find good."

"You certainly have a varied pallet of musical inspirations. So, any upcoming things you feel worth mentioning?"

"Well, I'm working on my next cover album, which is a collection of songs I feel go together. I'm still working on the setlist, but once I have it finished, I'm gonna record it, and have the record label release it. Hopefully by the summer."

"Ok, great. Let's get to playing some songs. Austin, you have the floor."

"Ok. How about a feel good song," he then pushed a button & 'Shout' by The Isley Brothers began playing.

* * *

**After a little bit more of DJ-ing & a few hours of beach time, Austin & Ally were driving home. They knew it was gong to be late before they got back to where they live.**

"Austin. Do you think we could go to your place for the night?" Ally asked.

"Don't _you_ wanna go home?"

"Of course, but I'm too tired to deal with my dad right now. I'd really rather sleep over with you at your place than have to go home and deal with my dad when I'm this wiped."

"Sure. Besides, my mom isn't gonna be home for the next few days either, so I could use the company."

"Thanks," Ally said, then they drove until they got to Austin's house.

**Austin pulled into his garage, turned off his car, & they got out, then they got out & went up to Austin's room. They both got undressed. Austin put his pocket contents on his nightstand, then they both got under the covers, naked. They started kissing, wanting some sex before falling asleep. Austin was on top, his dick already erect, so it was standing up. He grinded against her entrance while she grinded against his rod. While they were doing that, Austin reached on his nightstand & got a condom from on it. He sat up straight & put it on. He then aligned himself to Ally's entrance. She nodded 'ok,' then he pushed in, all the way. He then pulled out a few inches, then thrusted in & pulled back out, a lot of times. Ally latched her legs around his waist as he did.**

**They were really getting into it, thrusting whilst grunting, moaning, & kissing, when Ally rolled them over. She sat up straight, holding herself up with her arms behind her, bouncing up & down. They moaned loudly as they were reaching their climaxes. Ally came in a giant wave, moaning loudly, while Austin, feeling her walls tightening around him, came hard into the condom, moaning with Ally.**

**She collapsed on him. He held on to her body, then rotated around slightly to the left, pulling out of her & putting her to the side for a moment. He took off the condom & threw it in the trash next to his bed, then turned back to Ally & laid next to her, putting his arm over her & put his front against her back, as she'd turned over while he did that.**

**With their breaths getting slower, & them getting more close to dreamland, they fell asleep.**

**...  
**

**PEACE**

**...**


	6. New Album & Future Tour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs: Starting Over (R5)  
> Falling For You (R5)  
> Steal Your Heart (Ross Lynch)

**S2ABC Ch. 6: New Album & Future Tour**  
  
**…**  
  
**The drums started. There were camera angles flying across the screen of hands clapping into mics & one of Austin’s guitar being strummed by him. A shot of him staring into the camera in front of a black background came on & he started singing.**  
  
Come on!  
  
Yeah, the same old scenery  
Ain't round here waiting for me anymore (Anymore)  
Oh, anymore (Anymore)  
  
**It switched to a shot of him from his back left side as he sang & played his guitar.**  
  
I'm onto something new  
What I had before is out the door and it just won't do  
  
**It showed Rydel & Riker singing into mics with those shots coming in the middle of the screen, partially obscuring Austin.**  
  
Gonna switch it up to a different view (Hey), hoo hoo  
  
**It switched to a shot of Austin’s face from his left as he sang.**  
  
Gotta change it up, turn around  
'Cause I know what I need and now, I'm getting it now  
Gotta start it over, hoo hoo  
  
**It showed the whole band as he sang the chorus.**  
  
Yeah, I gotta hit reset, begin again  
Ain't never going back to where I've been, whoa whoa (Whoa)  
Well, I'm starting over (Hey)  
Yeah, I'm gonna reboot, redo, check my flow  
Keep moving along till I get where I wanna go, whoa  
'Cause I've been there, done that, ain't looking over my shoulder  
I'm starting over (Go!)  
  
**It showed them in the recording studio laying down tracks for the instruments. All with headphones on.**  
  
I've been getting nowhere  
And getting there fast  
Then a voice in my head said, “You can't let this last" (Let this last)  
It's all in your past (It's all in your past)  
Sometimes you gotta take a chance, take a risk  
Find out everything out there that you've missed (That’s right)  
And start over (Start over)  
  
**It showed Austin in the studio singing into a recording mic with a couple of shots of Riker & Rydel singing backup.**  
  
Yeah, I gotta hit reset, begin again  
Ain't never going back to where I've been, whoa whoa  
Well, I'm starting over (Starting over)  
  
It went back to just Austin.  
  
Yeah, I'm gonna reboot, redo, check my flow  
Keep moving along till I get where I wanna go, whoa  
'Cause I've been there, done that, ain't looking over my shoulder (Ooh yeah)  
I'm starting over  
  
**It showed Austin, Riker, & Rydel harmonizing.**  
  
(Ah, ah)  
  
**It went back to shots of the band performing the song.**  
  
Yeah, I got to hit reset, Begin again  
Ain't never going back to where I've been  
Whoa, Whoa  
But I'm starting over (Hey, hey, hey, hey)  
Yeah I'm gonna reboot, retool check my flow  
Keep moving along till I get what I where I wanna go  
Whoa, Whoa  
‘Cause I've been there, Done that, ain’t looking over my shoulder (Ooh yeah)  
I'm starting over (Whoa, hey)  
  
Yeah, I'm dreaming of something new  
Oh, and how we'll go, only you will do (Oh yeah)  
I'm starting over, starting over (Hey)  
Starting over, yeah

* * *

 **2/28/13:**  
  
“All right, Ally. These songs are coming along great,” Austin said as they’d finished writing another one.  
  
“I know! We’re just on a roll here.”  
  
“Yeah. We should be done with plenty of time for me to lay down some demos by the time we go back to New York.”  
  
“Yeah.”

* * *

 **3/26/13:**  
  
**Austin started playing guitar then sang with Ellington playing a drum beat in the studio.**  
  
You like mismatched socks with polka dots  
You like your pizza cold; I think that's hot  
You like to swim at night when the moon is full  
You think that makes you strange; I think that's cool  
  
**The drum beat changed.**  
  
And you say you're scared  
That I won't be there  
Baby, I swear  
I'm not going anywhere  
  
**Riker & Rydel came in & the rest sang backup under Austin.**  
  
You can change your hair  
Five times a week  
You can change your name  
Get a little bit crazy  
You can dance in the rain  
Rockin' secondhand chic  
But I live for the day  
That I'm calling you baby  
  
'Cause I'm falling for you  
For everything that you do  
Baby, I'm falling for you  
You might be crazy,  
But baby,  
I'm falling for you  
  
**Austin just sang over the guitar & drum beat.**  
  
I seem predictable, vanilla plain.  
And all the mannequins, they look the same.  
There's no one else like you; one of a kind.  
And I'm a lucky guy 'cause you're all mine.  
  
And you say, you're scared  
That I won't be there  
Baby, I swear  
I'm not going anywhere  
  
**They all came in & sang.**  
  
You can change your hair  
Five times a week  
You can change your name  
Get a little bit crazy  
You can dance in the rain  
Rockin' secondhand chic  
But I live for the day  
That I'm calling you baby  
  
'Cause I'm falling for you  
For everything that you do  
Baby, I'm falling for you  
You might be crazy,  
But baby,  
I'm falling for you  
  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
You might be crazy  
But baby I'm falling for you  
  
**Ryker just sang with Austin on the guitar.**  
  
You like mismatched socks with polka dots  
You like your pizza cold  
**Austin:** Yeah, I'm falling for you, falling for you  
  
You can change your hair  
Five times a week  
You can change your name  
Get a little bit crazy  
You can dance in the rain  
Rockin’ secondhand chic,  
But I live for the day  
That I'm calling you baby  
  
'Cause I'm falling for you  
For everything that you do  
Baby, I'm falling for you  
You might be crazy,  
But baby,  
I'm falling for you  
  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
I'm falling  
I'm falling for you  
  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
You might be crazy,  
But baby, I'm falling for you

* * *

“All right, I’m here with Austin Moon for this exclusive interview on the Fueled By Ramen YouTube channel,” Pete Wentz said. “How you doing?”  
  
“I’m doing great, Pete,” Austin replied.  
  
“Good, good. Now, You’ve been recording your second album all this week. Is it any different than when you recorded your first one last year?”  
  
“Uh, yeah, it is. Last year, I just wanted to make a simple, stripped-down album full of uplifting Pop Punk/Power Pop/Pop Rock songs. That’s what I did. Now, I wanna try to bring that up a notch. You guys at Fall Out Boy know about that with your newest album having a lot of Pop influence already from what you’ve sent me to listen to.”  
  
“Yeah. So, what kind of songs have you written for the album?”  
  
“Well, the last album had songs about my girlfriend, Ally, & my friendship. Now that we’re a couple, I wanted to write songs about relationships. It’s not all love songs though. It’s got songs about lust, love, & loss. Didn’t wanna write songs just about that. It goes a little more Pop than the last album, but it’ll have a lot of songs for those who liked my last album.”  
  
“Good, so after you wrote the songs, how’d you go about recording it?”  
  
"Well, like last time, I recorded demos & made notes of what I wanted in the recordings. From there, all I had to do was practice everything with my band so that when we could just record our instruments, then layer in stuff I wanted to add to the songs to make it a quick process.”  
  
“Old school sensibilities with new age production skill. Good.”  
  
“Yeah. I mean, what’s music if you can’t be prepared with your songs before you record them.”  
  
“Yeah. Any future ventures after this album?”  
  
“Well, as you know, my contract with your label expires after this album gets released & I’m looking into other business ventures than just making music. I’m looking into acting & starting my own label.”  
  
“Really?”  
  
“Yeah. I wanna start my own Pop punk label down in Miami & give newer bands a good chance of getting their sound out there. I’ve talked to some of my YouTube friends & they’re cool with signing up for it if I do it.”  
  
“All right. Any specifics on the acting?”  
  
“Not sure. I’ll figure something out.”  
  
“All right. Anything you wanna let the viewers know about upcoming stuff?”  
  
“Uh, yeah. My upcoming 2013 tour starts in June after schools get out, so around the 21st. Much like last year, I’ll put together a DVD & a live album where we do covers of some of our favorite songs, as well as live versions of my new songs. I also have music videos for the songs currently being edited together. All summer, I’ll be touring around the US & Canada, then we’re planning a European tour in the fall, or winter. We might get booked to go to Asia next year as well, we still need to work out dates & stuff. I’ve always wanted to visit Japan.”  
  
“All right. Well, that’s all I think your fans wanted to know. See ya,” Pete said to the camera & Austin saluted.

* * *

 **Another music video came up with the guitar starting it with clapping As Austin stood there, playing his guitar. Ellington then came in on the drums & Austin started singing into a mic with headphones on with the lyrics appearing on the right side of the screen.**  
  
You like the good boys,  
So I'm not invited to the plans you make  
When you're with your friends,  
But you know bad boys  
You can't deny it,  
They can always show you where the fun begins  
  
**It switched to a profile view on his right, with the lyrics forming around his head as they appeared.**  
  
Hey now, baby,  
No doubt about it, girl,  
You drive me crazy  
I'm pleading guilty to the way you make me  
Wanna steal your heart,  
Steal your heart  
  
**It went to behind him.**  
  
Call me criminal,  
I won't deny you make me want it all,  
Everything you are  
So lock it up  
Go on and try it  
No matter what you do,  
I'm gonna steal your heart  
  
**It switched to a silhouetted view of Austin on his left with a white background with the lyrics appearing on-screen still.**  
  
I confess,  
I kinda like it that you're innocent,  
Keeping up your guard  
I'll break it down,  
So you can't hide it  
No matter what you do,  
I'm gonna steal your heart  
  
**It went to when they were listening to the playback after recording outside the booth.**  
  
You're a good girl  
The perfect picture of an angel's smile  
From a magazine,  
But it's a new world  
And I know so well the side of you  
No one's ever seen  
  
Hey now, baby  
No doubt about it, girl  
You drive me crazy  
I'm pleading guilty to the way you make me  
Wanna steal your heart,  
Steal your heart  
  
**They were back in the studio recording the song.**  
  
Call me criminal,  
I won't deny you make me want it all,  
Everything you are,  
So lock it up  
Go on and try it  
No matter what you do,  
I'm gonna steal your heart  
  
I confess,  
I kinda like it that you're innocent  
Keeping up your guard  
I'll break it down,  
So you can't hide it  
No matter what you do,  
I'm gonna steal your heart  
  
You’re gonna keep it (Keep it)  
Just like a secret (Just like a secret)  
Baby, believe me,  
You gotta free it  
And you’ll have everything you need  
  
**It just showed Austin singing into the camera.**  
  
You like the good boys  
So I'm not invited to the plans you make  
When you're with your friends,  
But you know bad boys  
You can't deny it  
They can always show you where the fun begins  
  
**The camera zoomed in on his face & faded to white with the lyrics appearing.**  
  
Call me criminal,  
I won't deny you make me want it all,  
Everything you are,  
So lock it up  
Go on and try it  
No matter what you do,  
I'm gonna steal your heart  
  
I confess,  
I kinda like it that you're innocent,  
Keeping up your guard  
I'll break it down,  
So you can't hide it  
No matter what you do,  
I'm gonna steal your heart  
  
**The video cut to black & ended.**

**...**

**PEACE**

**...**


	7. Don’t Wanna Be A Floridian Idiot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs: American Idiot (Green Day)  
> Holiday (Green Day)

**S2ABC Ch. 7: Don’t Wanna Be A Floridian Idiot**

  **…**

**April 5, 2013:**

“Hey, Austin,” Ally said as she got done with a sale.

“Yeah?”

“Listen, my theater class is putting on a show at my school in a month and we need a guitarist. Would you want to be the guitarist?”

“What show is it?”

“Actually, we went with an unorthodox choice. Your favorite band, Green Day’s American Idiot broadway show.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. You have all of their songs memorized, right?”

“Of course. So…you have a drummer, bassist, secondary guitarist, & keyboardist?”

“Yes, I do. I go to a musical school, remember. The entire class is in on this show. Some of them are practicing studio musicians,” she bragged.

“Well, all right then. When do rehearsals start?”

“In a week. All the next few days, we’re auditioning people for the show.”

“Ok.”

* * *

**A week & a day later at Ally’s School’s theater stage…**

“All right, everyone, thanks for coming,” Ally started. “Now, you have all been chosen because we believe you’ll be able to bring these characters to life the best. To stage left, you’ll find Austin Moon, music director. He’ll be making sure you’re all in key and organized for the songs. You all know I’m Ally, casting director, and assistant director. Our regular director broke his leg, but will be giving me notes via messages through Twitter, as he’ll be watching from his house through Skype in this computer,” she said, then pointed to the computer in one of the front row seat. “Now, introducing the main characters. As Will: Tony Smith, Tunny: Abe Williams, Heather: Julie Hudson, Extraordinary Girl: Brooke Holzer, Whatshername: Marina Gallagher,” that name caught Austin’s attention. “St. Jimmy: Toby Daniels, and as Johnny: Billy Evans. Let’s all get this ready. We premiere this show in six weeks.”

**Everyone went to some part of the stage. Austin walked up to Marina, his guitar strapped on & behind his back.**

“Uh, hey, Marina,” Austin said to her.

“Oh, hey, Austin,” she said back.

“How have you been?”

“Pretty good. You?”

“Great. If you didn’t hear, I have my second album coming out.” 

“Good, good. Listen, I’m sorry about that party.” 

“Don’t be. It was just something stupid.” 

“Yeah.” 

“All right, guys, let’s start with a warm up. Let’s do the title song, ‘American Idiot,” Ally said & the cast who sing during that song came front & center. Austin went over to the band. “All right, Austin, start us off.” 

“All right. Guys, 1, 2, 3…” he said & he started with the guitar riff, then the band joined in. 

Don't want to be an American idiot  
Don't want a nation under the new mania  
Hey can you hear the sound of hysteria?  
The subliminal mindfuck America  
  
Welcome to a new kind of tension  
All across the alienation  
Where everything isn't meant to be okay  
Television dreams of tomorrow  
We're not the ones who're meant to follow  
For that's enough to argue  
  
Well maybe I'm the faggot America  
I'm not a part of a redneck agenda  
Now everybody do the propaganda  
And sing along to the age of paranoia  
  
Welcome to a new kind of tension  
All across the alienation  
Where everything isn't meant to be okay  
Television dreams of tomorrow  
We're not the ones who're meant to follow  
For that's enough to argue

 **Austin played the guitar solo as they all played the instrumental.**  

**They all sung the version of the verse from the musical.**

Don't want to be an American idiot  
One nation controlled by the media  
Information age of hysteria  
It's calling out to idiot America  
  
Welcome to a new kind of tension  
All across the alienation  
Where everything isn't meant to be okay  
Television dreams of tomorrow  
We're not the ones who're meant to follow  
For that's enough to argue

**Austin played the last notes as the song came to a close.**

“All right,” Ally said. “Austin, that sound good to you?”

“For a warm up. Lets see how these guys do with _another_ song. Let’s do ‘Holiday,’” he said  & the bassist kicked in.

**Austin played the opening chords.**

* * *

**The scene changed to 2 weeks later as they were rehearsing the choreography with the music.**

Say hey, cha...  
  
Hear the sound of the falling rain  
Coming down like an Armageddon flame _(Hey!)_  
The shame, the ones who died without a name  
  
Hear the dogs howling out of key  
To a hymn called "Faith and Misery" _(Hey!)_  
And bleed, the company lost the war today  
  
I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies  
This is the dawning of the rest of our lives  
On holiday 

* * *

**Later, on the ride back to Austin’s house…**

“Are you sure you’re okay with performing in the play?” 

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?” 

“Because you and Marina seem to have some kind of tension. If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you know each other pretty well.” 

“Well, you’re not wrong.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“Well, we _do_ know each other. We went out. When we were 14.” 

“Really? How come you never mentioned her?”

“I was having so much fun with you that it never came up.”

“Okay. Do you still have feelings for her?”

“Just some unresolved stuff, but nothing that would make me wanna leave you for her, if _that’s_ what you’re getting at.”

“All right. So, what made you guys split up?”

“Her family’s from New Jersey, & after we started dating, her parents decided for them to move back there, so we broke up.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

* * *

 **Flashback, 4 years prior…**  

“What? Your parents are making you move back to New Jersey?” Austin asked as he & Marina were hanging out in his room.

“Yeah. They just told me yesterday.”

“What’s going to happen to _us_?”

“I guess we have to break up.”

“Damn it,” he said, then sat on his bed.

“I know, it sucks,” she sat next to him, putting her arm around his shoulder.

“It’s not just that. I’ve had a crush on you for a long time & now that we’re going out, you have to move away. There’s just not a lot that we got to do together.”

“I know.”

“When do you have to go?”

“Tomorrow.”

“Are you serious?”

“Yeah.”

“Ah man.”

“Yeah.”

“How can I say goodbye?”

“I don’t know,” she said, kissing him.

“Wow,” he said after they broke apart.

“Yeah.”

“You know…we still have a few hours before I have to go home…”

“Yeah…?”

“What would you say if we had sex?”

“Sex?”

“Yeah.”

“We’re only 14. Are you sure?”

“If there was ever a time to do this, it would probably be now. I mean, you said that we haven’t gotten to do much together. Let’s do it.”

“How much do you really know about sex?”

“Mostly what we learned in Health class. You?”

“Same.”

“It could get messy.”

“Yeah.”

“It could get loud.”

“Yeah.”

“Your parents aren’t home though.”

“Nope.”

“Our parents would probably be pissed if they found out.”

“Yeah.”

**She went over to his door & locked it.**

“So, let’s not tell them.”

“You’re absolutely sure?”

“Yep.”

“How should we do this?”

“You don’t know?”

“Nope.”

“Haven’t you watched porn?”

“Well, yeah, a little, but I don’t think that that’s how it usually goes.”

“Right. How about we get naked & see after that.”

“Sounds good,” he said & they both stood up, then began stripping. “Stop at your boxers.”

“Ok,” he said as they got their shirts off, then shorts. Austin was in his boxers, Marina in her panties & bra. “Now what?”

“How about we both close our eyes, take off what’s left, then look?”

“Ok,” he said, then closed his eyes. She closed her eyes too.

“Ok, now, drop the rest,” she said & they both heard clothes rustling, then fall to the floor. “Now open your eyes,” she said & they both opened their eyes, looking at the other’s face. “You can look down,” she said & then saw his eyes move downwards. She then did the same, seeing his half-hard erection. He saw her budding B-cups & young pussy.

“So, what now?” he asked.

“Um, you have a condom?”

“Oh yeah,” he said, getting it from the drawer in his nightstand.

“Good,” she said, walking towards him & taking his hands in hers. She then led him to his bed & they both sat on it. She let go of his hands. “So, what do you do to get yourself going?” she asked awkwardly. He put the condom on the stand.

“Well, I sort of grab…down there…& move my hand up & down, pretty much what you’d expect. You?”

“Almost the same thing, except I…put my fingers inside…”

“I see.”

“Yeah, this is awkward.”

“You don’t need to tell _me_.”

“So, you just grab down… _here_ …?” she asked, placing her hand on him. He breathed in sharply.

“Yep,” he answered in a quick breath.

“And _I_ …” she moved his hand with her other one. “Put _my_ hand down… _here_ …” she said, placing his hand at her entrance & he placed a finger inside.

“Wow. You’re so warm…& _wet_ ,” he said.

“And _you’re_ so warm  & hard,” she said, moving her had up & down slowly.

**They kept doing what they were doing, Austin fingering her, & her jerking him. He started going a bit faster when he saw her enjoying it a lot. She breathed hard, eyes closed as she slowly returned the favor, but was clearly enjoying hers a lot more. Her breaths quickened as he did & he felt her clamp around his fingers, culminating in her exhaling sharply & clamping her legs. She opened her eyes again after a moment & looked at him, breathing.**

“You ok?” he asked.

“Yeah,” she answered.

“Good.”

“No, not good. _You_ didn’t get to cum.”

“I guess I didn’t,” he said, then she got down in front of him & took him in her hand again.

**She then moved her hand up & down again. He breathed a bit hard. She licked her lips, then took the head in her mouth. He moaned at the feeling & moved his hips forward a bit. She moved down & up slowly. He moaned more. She then took him out of her mouth, then licked him all over, moving her hand up & down him. He was in heaven. It was so good that he came into her mouth & on her hand. He was left panting. She looked up at him & gave a smirk. He smiled back. She got a piece of gum out of her shorts pocket & started chewing it quickly, then spit it out after half a minute. She then got back up & sat back on the bed.**

“You ready for the next level?” she asked.

“Are _you_?” he asked.

“Yeah, I am.”

“Ok then,” he answered & kissed her again.

**They moved so they were lying on their sides on his bed. She then moved them so he was on top. He then got the condom from the stand, opened it, & put it on himself. He then lined up with her entrance & looked at her. She nodded & he started pushing in slowly. She braced herself as she felt pain. He then moved slowly inside her.**

* * *

**A few minutes later…**

“I’m gonna cum!” he said.

“Do it,” she said & he came into the condom. He rolled to the side so they were lying on their backs next to each other.

“You ok?” he asked.

“Yeah, just a little sore.”

“It sucks you’re moving away. We could be doing _that_ all the time.”

“Yeah. Hey, if I move back here at all, would you wanna pick up where we left off?”

“Maybe. What if we meet other people?”

“Then I guess we’ll see how we feel.”

“Yeah,” he took the condom off & threw it in the trash can beside his bed.

**They heard the front door downstairs from the garage open & close.**

“Austin,you home?” his mom yelled.

“Yeah, mom!” he yelled back.

“Is Marina too?”

“Yeah, mom!”

“Is she staying for dinner?”

“Are you?” he asked her.

“Sure, a last meal with my boyfriend before I leave. It’s the least we can do now that we’re no longer virgins.”

“Yes she is!”

“Good. We’re having steak, rice, & some veggies. It’ll be ready in a little while!”

“Great mom! My favorite,” he said the second one quieter to himself.

* * *

**It went back to 2013…**

‘I haven’t even told _Dez_ about that. We swore to secrecy. I can’t tell Ally about that. She got sad when I told her about the party. There’s no telling how she’ll feel about _that_ ,’ he thought to himself.

“Do you still have feelings for her?”

“Well, I mean, a little. She’s a girl I had a relationship with that we never saw through. How would _you_ feel?”

“Yeah, I get it.”

“I mean, we said that if she ever came back to Miami, & if we weren’t dating anyone, we’d see about getting back together, but I’m with _you_ & I wouldn’t wanna be with anyone else.”

“I see. You’re sure?”

“Completely. I mean, I saw her at that party over a year ago that I told you about & she didn’t seem interested when I talked to her _then_ , either that, or that was because she was with another guy at the time. Either way, I don’t see anything developing there.”

“All right…”

* * *

**They got back to Austin’s house & went up to his room. His mom wasn’t home, so they went into his bathroom & took a shower. That led to some shower sex.**

“So, you believe me about Marina _now_?” he said as he went in  & out of her.

**(The position they were in was a reverse cowgirl-type one where they were standing up & she was facing away from him, but he had her back on his front. He had his left hand on her left breast, massaging it, his right hand was holding her leg in place, which was being supported on the edge of the tub & was kissing her neck as the water hit is back, since they were facing away from the shower head.)**

“I do believe you,” she got out between moans. “Don’t doubt that-oh…” she said, then moaned.

“You’d better,” he said, slowing down a bit.

“I _do_ , just keep shoving your dick in me,” she said & he needed no other word, as he went faster & pounded into her, grabbing both of her breasts & squeezing them, making her moan louder.

* * *

**After they finished their shower, they were sitting on the chair in Austin’s room in robes & were making out, she in his lap. There was a knock on his door. They looked at each other, confused. He stood up, then set her down gently on the chair. He went to the door & who should it be but…**

“Hey, Austin.”

“Oh, hey, Donnie.”

“Hey, listen, when you two are done porkin’, your mom & I have wings for you two.”

“All right,” Austin said & he closed his door.

“That your mom’s boyfriend?” Ally asked

“Yep,” he answered, walking to his drawer & grabbed a tank top, boxers, & a pair of shorts, then put them on. “He’s kind of a douche. I don’t like the way he talks to my mom, or how he acts.”

“What do you mean?”

“He constantly argues with her for no reason, then he won’t let her get a word in edge-wise when it’s any other time. She told me it’s caused her to drink more than she usually does. I, honestly, have no idea why she’s with him.”

“Have you told her how you feel?”

“I mentioned how much I don’t like the way he talks to her once. I don’t think she listened. She rarely does to me. You want milk with those wings?” he asked as he got his shorts on.

“Yeah.”

“Ok. Do me a favor & get a couple of orange sodas out of my minifridge,” he said as he opened the door & walked out into the hallway. She went over to it.

**He made his way downstairs to the kitchen. He went to the fridge & got out the milk, then poured it into a glass. He then grabbed the containers with the wings & bleu cheese. He then looked out on the deck that was on the other side of sliding glass doors. His mom & Donnie were out there sitting & he was talking while she sipped her drink. Austin just gritted his teeth & went back upstairs.**

* * *

**A few minutes later, he & Ally were eating when she got a text on her phone.**

“Oh no. Shit,” she said.

“What?” he asked.

“Billy broke his leg. He's not going to be able to perform."

"Ah man."

"Yeah, and we were so strapped for people to audition, we couldn't get an understudy."

"Shit."

"I know."

**Ally thought for a minute.**

"You wouldn't want to do it, would you?"

"Me?"

"Yeah, I mean, you can sing, you can act, and you know the story of the album. You'd be perfect."

"I'm not much of a dancer."

"We'll modify the choreography so you can be playing the guitar instead."

"What about when I'm  _not_ playing?"

"Can your cousin fill in?"

"Maybe. I'd have to call her."

"Well, do it. The sooner we know, the sooner we can get you practicing."

"All right," he said, then got on his phone.

**...**

**PEACE**

**...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger, sorry.


	8. Please Please Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief excursion I forgot I started to type, but now I've finished. Enjoy!  
> I'll return you to your regularly scheduled programming next chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs: (The Beatles)  
> I Saw Her Standing There  
> Misery  
> Anna (Go to Him)  
> Chains  
> Boys  
> Ask Me Why  
> Please Please Me  
> Love Me Do  
> P.S. I Love You  
> Baby, It's You  
> Do You Want to Know a Secret?  
> A Taste of Honey  
> There's A Place  
> Twist and Shout  
> From Me to You  
> Thank You Girl  
> She Loves You

**S2ABC Ch. 8: Please Please Me**

**...**  
  
**22/3/13:**  
  
**The video feed started. Austin was seen in the camera, making sure it was set up.**  
  
“All right. Hello. Moon, Austin Moon,” he said, straightening his tie for his suit. “We’re here to give you guys a special treat. You might be asking, ‘Where are you?’ Well, we’re here at Apple Studios in the UK  & we’re going to perform covers of The Beatles’ first album & a few singles. It’ll be properly mixed & everything for release in the next few days all over. So, if you guys like them, be sure to pick them up when they drop,” he walked back to his mic & picked up his guitar, an old Gretch like George Harrison had. Dave Days had a Rickenbacker like John, Riker had a Höfner bass like Paul, & Ellington had his drums with a cover that had Austin’s name in the style of The Beatles.  
  
“All right,” Austin finally said after getting the guitar strap over his shoulder. Dave & Riker stood behind anther mic, as The Beatles were known to do when they performed as Austin stood behind his alone.  
  
**The video flashed, then the setting changed back to the Cavern Club in the 60’s as they were setting up their performance. The guys were all in tuxes & the people were in era clothes. Austin went up to the mic with his guitar.**  
  
One, two, three, four!  
  
**They all started playing.**  
  
Well, she was just seventeen  
If you know what I mean  
And the way she looked  
Was way beyond compare  
So, how could I dance with another. oh,  
When I saw her standing there?  
  
Well, she looked at me  
And I, I could see  
That before too long  
I'd fall in love with her  
She wouldn't dance with another, whoa,  
When I saw her standing there  
  
Well, my heart went boom  
When I crossed that room  
And I held her hand in mine  
  
Whoa, we danced through the night  
And we held each other tight  
And before too long  
I fell in love with her  
Now, I'll never dance with another, whoa,  
When I saw her standing there  
  
**They went into the instrumental. Austin played the guitar solo.**  
  
Well, my heart went boom  
When I crossed that room  
And I held her hand in mine  
  
Oh, we danced through the night  
And we held each other tight  
And before too long  
I fell in love with her  
Now, I'll never dance with another  
Since I saw her standing there  
Whoa, since I saw her standing there  
Yeah, well, since I saw her standing there  
  
**They ended the song. Everyone clapped & they bowed. Austin strummed in the next song.**  
  
The world is treating me bad  
Misery  
  
**Ellington kicked in with the drums as they strummed & sang.**  
  
I'm the kind of guy  
Who never used to cry  
The world is treating me bad  
Misery  
  
I've lost her now for sure  
I won't see her no more  
It's gonna be a drag  
Misery  
  
I'll remember all the little things we've done  
Can't she see she'll always be the only one?  
Only one  
  
Send her back to me  
'Cause everyone can see  
Without her I will be  
In misery  
  
I'll remember all the little things we've done  
She'll remember and she'll miss her only one  
Lonely one  
  
Send her back to me  
'Cause everyone can see  
Without her I will be  
In misery (Oh)  
In misery (Ooh)  
My misery (La la la la la la)  
Misery  
  
**They ended that song & bowed, then went right into the next after moving around. Riker sang lead while Austin & Dave sang backup.**  
  
Anna,  
You come and ask me, girl  
To set you free, girl  
You say he loves you more than me  
So I will set you free  
Go with him (Anna)  
Go with him (Anna)  
  
Anna,  
Girl, before you go now  
I want you to know now  
That I still love you so,  
But if he loves you more,  
Go with him  
  
(Ah)  
All of my life,  
I've been searching for a girl (Ah)  
To love me like I love you (Ah)  
Oh, now,  
But every girl I've ever had (Ah)  
Breaks my heart and leave me sad (Ah)  
What am I, what am I supposed to do? Oh  
  
Anna,  
Just one more thing, girl  
You give back your ring to me  
And I will set you free  
Go with him (Ah)  
  
All of my life,  
I've been searching for a girl  
To love me like I love you,  
But let me tell you now,  
But every girl I've ever had (Ah)  
Breaks my heart and leave me sad (Ah)  
What am I, what am I supposed to do? Oh  
  
Anna,  
Just one more thing, girl  
You give back your ring to me  
And I will set you free  
Go with him (Anna)  
Go with him (Anna)  
You can go with him, girl (Anna)  
Go with him  
  
**The crowd cheered & they bowed, then changed positions again. They began the next song after a few seconds & Dave sang lead. Riker played a harmonica really quick at the start.**  
  
Chains  
My baby's got me locked up in chain  
And they ain't the kind  
That you can see  
Oh-oh, these chains of love  
Got a hold on me, yeah  
  
Chain  
Well, I can't break away from these chain  
Can't run around  
'Cause I'm not free  
Oh-oh, these chains of love  
Won't let me be, yeah  
  
I wanna tell you, pretty baby  
I think you're fine  
I'd like to love you  
But, darling, I'm imprisoned by these  
  
Chain  
My baby's got me locked up in chain  
And they ain't the kind  
That you can see  
Oh-oh, these chains of love  
Got a hold on me, yeah  
  
Please believe me when I tell you  
Your lips are sweet  
I'd like to kiss them,  
But I can't break away from all of these  
  
Chain  
My baby's got me locked up in chain  
And they ain't the kind  
That you can see  
Oh-oh, these chains of love  
Got a hold on me, yeah  
  
Chains,  
Chains of love,  
Chains of love,  
Chains of love  
  
**They finished the song, bowing, then Ellington came crashing in with the drums & sang the lead lead into his mic when it came up.**  
  
I've been told when a boy kiss a girl,  
Take a trip around the world  
Hey, hey (bop shoo-wop, mbop-bop shoo-wop)  
Hey, hey (bop shoo-wop, mbop-bop shoo-wop)  
Hey, hey (bop shoo-wop, mbop-bop shoo-wop)  
Yeah, she say you do (bop shoo-wop)  
  
My girl says when I kiss her lips,  
Gets a thrill through her fingertips (ow!)  
Hey, hey (bop shoo-wop, mbop-bop shoo-wop)  
Hey, hey (bop shoo-wop, mbop-bop shoo-wop)  
Hey, hey (bop shoo-wop, mbop-bop shoo-wop)  
Yeah, she say you do (bop shoo-wop)  
  
Well, I talk about boys (yeah, yeah, boys)  
Don't you know I mean boys? (yeah, yeah, boys)  
Well, I talk about boys now (yeah, yeah, boys)  
Ah, boys (yeah, yeah, boys)  
Well, I talk about boys now (yeah, yeah, boys)  
What a bundle of joy! (yeah, yeaaah) (whoa)  
(Owww)  
All right, Guys!  
  
**Austin went into the guitar solo.**  
  
Ah-ha!  
Whoo!  
Waaa!  
  
My girl says when I kiss her lips,  
Gets a thrill through her fingertips (ow!)  
Hey, hey (bop shoo-wop, mbop-bop shoo-wop)  
Hey, hey (bop shoo-wop, mbop-bop shoo-wop)  
Hey, hey (bop shoo-wop, mbop-bop shoo-wop)  
Yeah, she say you do (bop shoo-wop)  
  
Well, I talk about boys (yeah, yeah, boys)  
Don't you know I mean boys? (yeah, yeah, boys)  
Well, I talk about boys now (yeah, yeah, boys)  
Ahhhhhhh! (yeah, yeah, boys)  
Well, I talk about boys now (yeah, yeah, boys)  
What a bundle of joy! (yeah, yeah)  
Whoa, whoa (ah-ha)  
Oh, yaah!  
  
Boys (yeah, yeah, boys)  
Don't you know I mean boys? (yeah, yeah, boys)  
Whoo! boys (yeah, yeah, boys)  
Ahh-ha! (yeah, yeah, boys)  
Well, I talk about boys now (yeah, yeah, boys)  
  
**They ended the song & bowed. They switched around again, with Ryker on lead.**  
  
I love you  
'Cause you tell me things I want to know  
And it's true  
That it really only goes to show  
That I know that I  
Should never, never, never be blue  
  
Now you're mine  
My happiness, dear, makes me cry  
And in time,  
You'll understand the reason why (Ooh)  
If I cry, it's not because I'm sad,  
But you're the only love that I've ever had  
  
I can't believe  
It's happened to me  
I can't conceive  
Of any more  
Misery  
  
Ask me why  
I'll say I love you  
And I'm always thinking of you  
  
I love you  
'Cause you tell me things I want to know  
And it's true  
That it really only goes to show  
That I know that I, I, I, I  
Should never, never, never be blue  
  
Ask me why  
I'll say I love you  
And I'm always thinking of you  
  
I can't believe  
It's happened to me  
I can't conceive  
Of any more  
Misery  
  
Ask me why  
I'll say I love you  
And I'm always thinking of you  
You  
You  
  
**The song finished then they came in for ‘Pleas Please Me’ with Austin on lead. Riker played the harmonica more when it came time.**  
  
Last night, I said these words to my girl  
I know you never even try, girl  
Come on (come on)  
Come on (come on)  
Come on (come on)  
Come on (come on)  
Please please me, whoa, yeah  
Like I please you  
  
You don't need me to show the way, love  
Why do I always have to say, "love"?  
Come on (come on)  
Come on (come on)  
Come on (come on)  
Come on (come on)  
Please please me, whoa, yeah  
Like I please you  
  
I don't wanna sound complainin'  
But you know there's always rain in my heart (in my heart)  
I do all the pleasin' with you, it's so hard to reason  
With you, whoa yeah  
Why do you make me blue?  
  
Last night I said these words to my girl  
I know you never even try, girl  
Come on (come on)  
Come on (come on)  
Come on (come on)  
Come on (come on)  
Please please me, whoa, yeah  
Like I please you  
(Please) me, whoa, yeah  
Like I please you  
(Please) me, whoa, yeah  
Like I please you  
  
**The song ended with the chords, drums, then bowed.  They took off their jackets, as they were getting hot, & rolled up their sleeves. They then stared the next song.**  
  
Love, love me do  
You know I love you  
I'll always be true,  
So please, love me do  
Whoa, love me do  
  
Love, love me do  
You know I love you  
I'll always be true  
So please, love me do  
Whoa, love me do  
  
Someone to love,  
Somebody new,  
Someone to love,  
Someone like you  
  
Love, love me do  
You know I love you  
I'll always be true  
So please, love me do  
Whoa, love me do  
  
**They went into the instrumental.**  
  
Love, love me do  
You know I love you  
I'll always be true  
So please, love me do  
Whoa, love me do  
Yeah, love me do  
Whoa, love me do  
Yeah, love me do  
  
**Thee song ended & they bowed to the crowd. Austin was on lead again, Dave on backing.**  
  
As I write this letter,  
Send my love to you,  
Remember that I'll always  
Be in love with you  
  
Treasure these few words  
'Til we're together  
Keep all my love forever  
P.S. I love you  
You, you, you  
  
I'll be coming home again to you, love  
And 'til the day I do, love,  
P.S. I love you  
You, you, you  
  
As I write this letter  
Send my love to you  
Remember that I'll always  
Be in love with you  
  
Treasure these few words  
'Til we're together  
Keep all my love forever  
P.S. I love you  
You, you, you  
  
As I write this letter (Oh)  
Send my love to you (you know I want you to)  
Remember that I'll always  
Be in love with you  
  
I'll be coming home again to you, love  
And 'til the day I do, love  
P.S. I love you  
You, you, you  
You, you, you  
I love you  
  
**They started the next one. Riker took the lead.**  
  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la-la  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la-la  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la-la  
  
It's not the way you smile that touched my heart  
It's not the way you kiss that tears me apart (Uh-oh)  
Many, many, many nights go by  
I sit alone at home and cry over you  
What can I do  
Can't help myself  
  
'Cos, baby, it's you(Sha-la-la-la-la-la-la!)  
Baby, it's you (Sha-la-la-la-la-la-la!)  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la-la!  
  
You should hear what they say about you  
Cheat, cheat  
They say, they say you never never, never ever been true (Cheat, cheat)  
It doesn't matter what they say  
I know I'm gonna love you any old way  
What can I do, when it's true  
Don't want nobody, nobody  
  
'Cos, baby, it's you (Sha-la-la-la-la-la-la!)  
Baby, it's you (Sha-la-la-la-la-la-la!)  
  
**Austin played the guitar part as they did the short instrumental.**  
  
It doesn't matter what they say  
I know I'm gonna love you any old way  
What can I do, when it's true (Ah)  
Don't want nobody, nobody  
  
'Cos, baby, it's you (Sha-la-la-la-la-la-la-la!)  
Baby, it's you (Sha-la-la-la-la-la-la-la!)  
Don't leave me all alone (Sha-la-la-la-la-la-la-la!)  
Come on home (Sha-la-la-la-la-la-la-la!)  
‘Cos baby, it’s true.  
  
**They finished the song. Dave sang as he played the chords of the next song.**  
  
You'll never know how much I really love you  
You'll never know how much I really care  
  
Listen  
Do you want to know a secret?  
Do you promise not to tell?  
  
Closer  
Let me whisper in your ear  
Say the words you long to hear  
I'm in love with you, Ooh  
  
Listen (Doo da doo)  
Do you want to know a secret? (Doo da doo)  
Do you promise not to tell? (Doo da doo) Whoa, whoa  
Closer (Doo da doo)  
Let me whisper in your ear (Doo da doo)  
Say the words you long to hear  
I'm in love with you  
  
I've known a secret for a week or two  
Nobody knows  
Just we two  
  
Listen (Doo da doo)  
Do you want to know a secret? (Doo da doo)  
Do you promise not to tell? (Doo da doo) Whoa, whoa  
Closer (Doo da doo)  
Let me whisper in your ear (Doo da doo)  
Say the words you long to hear  
I'm in love with you (Ooh, ooh, ooh)  
  
**They finished. Austin strummed & they began as he sang.**  
  
A taste of honey  
Tasting much sweeter  
Than wine  
  
Doo doo n'doo  
Doo doo n'doo  
  
I dream of your  
First kiss and then  
I feel upon  
My lips again  
  
A taste of honey (A taste of honey)  
Tasting much sweeter  
Than wine  
  
Oh, I will return  
Yes, I will return  
I'll come back  
For the honey and you  
  
Yours was the kiss  
That awoke my heart  
There lingers still  
Though we're far apart  
  
That taste of honey  
(A taste of honey)  
Tasting much sweeter  
Than wine  
  
Oh, I will return  
Yes, I will return  
I'll come back (He'll come back)  
For the honey (For the honey)  
And you  
  
**They finished, then quickly began the next song. Austin & Riker harmonized.**  
  
There is a place  
Where I can go  
When I feel low,  
When I feel blue  
And it's my mind  
And there's no time  
When I'm alone  
  
I think of you  
And things you do  
Go 'round my head  
The things you said  
Like, "I love only you"  
  
In my mind, there's no sorrow  
Don't you know that it's so?  
There'll be no sad tomorrows  
Don't you know that it's so?  
  
There is a place  
Where I can go  
When I feel low  
When I feel blue  
And it's my mind  
And there's no time  
When I'm alone  
  
There's a place  
  
**They finished & the crowd clapped.**  
  
“Well, I’m sorry, but this is our last song of the night,” Austin said, imitating Paul McCartney’s accent to the best of his ability. “Sorry. This is ’Twist and Shout.’ Clap your hands if you want.”  
  
**They began ’Twist and Shout.’ Austin started on lead.**  
  
Well, shake it up, baby, now (Shake it up, baby)  
Twist and shout (Twist and shout)  
Come on, come on, come on, come on, baby now (Come on, baby)  
Come on and work it on out (Work it on out)  
  
**Some of the girls started clapping with the beats as some of the guys bobbed their heads.**  
  
Well, work it on out, honey (Work it on out)  
You know, you look so good (Look so good)  
You know, you got me goin' now (Got me goin')  
Just like I knew you would (Like I knew you would)  
  
Well, shake it up, baby, now (Shake it up, baby)  
Twist and shout (Twist and shout)  
Come on, come on, come on, come on, baby, now (Come on, baby)  
Come on and work it on out (Work it on out)  
  
You know you twist you, little girl (Twist, little girl)  
You know you twist so fine (Twist so fine)  
Come on and twist a little closer now (Twist a little closer)  
And let me know that you're mine (Let me know you're mine) (Ooh)  
  
**They played the instrumental. Austin did the guitar solo.**  
  
Ah, Ah, Ah  
  
Yeah, shake it up, baby, now (Shake it up, baby)  
Twist and shout (Twist and shout)  
Come on, come on, come on, come on, baby, now (Come on, baby)  
Come on and work it on out (Work it on out)  
  
You know you twist you, little girl (Twist, little girl)  
You know you twist so fine (Twist so fine)  
Come on and twist a little closer now (Twist a little closer)  
And let me know that you're mine (Let me know you're mine)  
  
Well, shake it, shake it, shake it, baby, now (Shake it up, baby) \  
Well, shake it, shake it, shake it, baby, now (Shake it up, baby)  
Well, shake it, shake it, shake it, baby, now (Shake it up, baby)  
  
Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah  
  
**They ended the song. The crowd cheered & chanted ‘encore. Austin looked at the other guys, then went up to his mic & they sang, beginning the song.**  
  
Da-da-daa da-da-dum dum daa  
Da-da-daa da-da-dum dum daa  
  
**Austin was on lead with Dave on backup.**  
  
If there's anything that you want,  
If there's anything I can do,  
Just call on me, and I'll send it along  
With love from me to you  
  
I got everything that you want  
Like a heart that's, oh, so true  
Just call on me, and I'll send it along  
With love from me to you  
  
I got arms that long to hold you and keep you by my side  
I got lips that long to kiss you and keep you satisfied  
Ooh!  
  
If there's anything that you want,  
If there's anything I can do,  
Just call on me, and I'll send it along  
With love from me to you  
  
**Riker payed the Harmonica.**  
  
From me  
To you  
Just call on me, and I'll send it along  
With love from me to you  
  
I got arms that long to hold you and keep you by my side  
I got lips that long to kiss you and keep you satisfied  
Ooh!  
  
If there's anything that you want,  
If there's anything I can do,  
Just call on me, and I'll send it along  
With love from me to you  
  
To you  
To you  
To you  
To you  
  
**They looked around again as the girls went crazy.**  
  
“Ok, really the last song.”  
  
**They began the song with Austin & Dave harmonizing.**  
  
Oh, Oh  
You've been good to me  
You made me glad when I was blue  
And eternally I'll always be  
In love with you  
And all I gotta do  
Is thank you girl,  
Thank you girl  
  
I could tell the world  
A thing or two about our love  
I know, little girl, only a fool  
Would doubt our love  
And all I gotta do  
Is thank you girl,  
Thank you girl  
  
Thank you girl for lovin' me the way that you do  
(Way that you do)  
That's the kind of love that is too good to be true  
And all I gotta do  
Is thank you girl,  
Thank you girl  
  
Oh, Oh  
Mm, you be good to me  
You made me glad when I was blue  
And eternally I'll always be  
In love with you  
And all I gotta do  
Is thank you girl  
Thank you girl  
  
Oh, Oh, Oh  
Oh, Oh, Oh  
Oh, Oh  
  
**Austin looked at them, smiling. It went to the later part of the 60s as they waited in a flat. Austin went to the window as he heard screaming.**  
  
“What’s up?” Dave asked.  
  
“There’s a bunch of people raving outside,” Austin said.  
  
“Really?” Dave asked, going to the window.  
  
“Yeah, look.”  
  
“Beatles, Beatles, Beatles!” The mob chanted.  
  
“Let’s go to the roof,” Austin said.  
  
“Yeah,” Dave agreed.  
  
“Come on, guys,” Austin said as Ellington got up  & they all ran out the nearest door & up the stairs, setting their instruments down. Ellington grabbed the camera & followed them.  
  
**They got on the roof & the mob was still chanting. There were mics, guitars, amps, & drums on the roof. They looked all around.**  
  
“Someone was planning this,” Austin said.  
  
“Definitely,” Riker said.  
  
“Well, what do we do now?” Dave asked.  
  
“Isn’t it obvious? We play,” Austin said & they went over to his spot & picked up the guitar like the one he had, but smaller. The other guys did the same. They got everything ready as the crowd hushed.  
  
**Ellington came in on the drums & they all went wild. Dave & Austin sang. The crowd went crazy.**  
  
She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah  
She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah  
She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
  
You think you've lost your love  
Well, I saw her yesterday  
It's you she's thinking of  
And she told me what to say  
  
She said she loves you  
And you know that can't be bad  
Yes, she loves you  
And you know you should be glad  
  
She said you hurt her so  
She almost lost her mind,  
But now she says she knows  
You're not the hurting kind  
  
She said she loves you  
And you know that can't be bad  
Yes, she loves you  
And you know you should be glad, Ooh  
  
**The crowd went nuts.**  
  
She loved you, yeah, yeah, yeah  
She loved you, yeah, yeah, yeah  
And with a love like that,  
You know you should be glad  
  
You know it's up to you  
I think it's only fair  
Pride can hurt you too  
Apologize to her  
  
Because she loves you  
And you know that can't be bad  
She loves you  
And you know you should be glad  
Ooh  
  
She loved you, yeah, yeah, yeah  
She loved you, yeah, yeah, yeah  
With a love like that,  
You know you should be glad  
  
With a love like that  
You know you should be glad  
With a love like that,  
You know you should be glad  
  
**They played the last bit as the song was nearing a close.**  
  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
  
**The song ended & the crowd cheered. The scene flashed back to the present as they finished the recordings in the studio.**  
  
“All right. Good takes, guys,” Giles Martin said.

* * *

 **Making Of:**  
  
“I think it’s a good move to rerecord some of The Beatles’ music with mostly modern instruments  & recording technology,” Austin said as he sat on a couch outside the booth into the camera. “I’ve loved their music since I was a kid & I’ve always wanted to cover their songs for a while in Abbey Road’s studios. I had my people call these guys up & request recording time in time for the album’s 50th anniversary. We threw in 3 more songs that were originally singles & shot music videos down at the Cavern Club with people dressed in 60s-era stuff, so we could honor the band even more. But, yeah, we rehearsed the songs back in America & just went to town when we got here. We recorded as they did, with instruments & vocals, then added in the harmonica, piano, & whatever else into the mix afterwards. We even got Giles & George Martin to supervise the. mixing to get everything right, as well as do better studio mixes than the band did on the stereo version of the album. We’re also having a mono version be available for the hardcore Beatles fans.”  
  
“When Austin called me up to rerecord The Beatles’ first album for its 50th anniversary, I said, ‘all right,’ you know? I mean, what more can you say when someone asks you to do something like this?” Dave said.  
  
“To get to have such an enthusiastic group of young people encouraged to pay tribute to a band as old as The Beatles,” Giles Martin said. “Austin has a good love of 60s Rock & It’ll definitely show through in the final product.”  
  
“All right, guys. Let’s do a warm up,” Austin said after they were ready in the studio. “‘Help me Rhonda on 3. 1, 2, 3…”  
  
“Well, since she put me down  
I've been out doin' in my head  
I come in late at night  
And in the mornin' I just lay in bed  
  
Well, Rhonda, you look so fine (Look so fine)  
And I know it wouldn't take much time  
For you to help me, Rhonda  
Help me get her out of my heart…”  
  
“There’s just a something I feel a lot of modern Rock & Pop are missing that a good reintroduction of The Beatles’ music, or just music of the era, could help with, especially for people in my generation. I’m just looking forward to doing more in the future. Hopefully on a rerecording of With the Beatles.” Austin said.  
  
**The video went black.**  
  
**…**  
  
**PEACE**  
  
**…**


	9. American Idiot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Songs: Cruisin' For a Bruisin' (Teen Beach Movie Cast) (x2)  
> Green Day:  
> American Idiot  
> Jesus of Suburbia  
> Holiday  
> Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
> Are We the Waiting  
> St. Jimmy  
> Give Me Novacaine  
> Last of the American Girls  
> Last Night on Earth  
> Too Much Too Soon  
> Before the Lobotomy  
> Extraordinary Girl  
> Before the Lobotomy (Reprise)  
> When It’s Time  
> Know Your Enemy  
> 21 Gins  
> Letterbomb  
> Wake Me Up When September Ends  
> Homecoming  
> Whatsername

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to get out. I intended to get it out at the beginning of the summer, & even started on it, but then I got caught up in my Summer jobs to finish it. Anyways, here you guys go. My tribute to the best Punk band on the planet. (My opinion, fuck off if you don't agree. I've had too many arguments about this shit.)

**S2ABC Ch. 9: American Idiot**

**...**

**A video came on.**

"Hey, everyone, Austin here. This is a new clip from my first acting role, _Teen Beach Movie_. It's a Disney movie that's going to come out in July, we filmed it late last year,  & I got the clip for you guys. It's the song, 'Cruisin' for a Bruisin'' & I think you guys are gonna like it. See ya later…"

**The clip started. There was a quick drum fill as the camera panned up the actress' leg up to her face. The drums started again as we saw Austin in the scene nodding to the girl next to him. The girl in pink then inserted a quarter into the jukebox, then bumped her hip against it & the music changed to the start of the song.**

"Stand back," Austin said.

"Why?" Mack asked.

"You'll see," he said, then a gang of greasers started snapping, then one of them started singing & they all danced.

 **Butchy** : You better run, run, run, here we come  
Revving our engines under the sun  
You're cruisin' for a bruisin'  
Woo, keeping it cool, smooth and steady  
Slick back hair, man, things are getting heavy  
You're cruisin' for a bruisin'

Two wheels and an open road  
Wrapped in leather, ready to go

Don't stop, stop the music  
We ride fast like a bullet  
We do anything we want  
Anytime we want...oh yeah, oh yeah  
We just ride, ride, ride all day  
We're not gonna live any other way

**Austin ducked behind the support beam.**

**Lela:** Bubblegum, cherry pop, go to the hop  
Hangin' with my brother  
'Cause his friends are so hot  
While they're cruisin' for some bruisin'

**Austin jumped into the scene in greaser gear.**

All right, I went to the drive, and what did I see?  
A hundred little betties all staring at me  
I was cruisin' for some lovin'  
I got these two wheels and an open road  
Just pop that clutch, I'm ready to go

Don't stop, stop the music  
We ride fast like a bullet  
We do anything we want  
Anytime we want...oh yeah, oh yeah  
We just ride, ride, ride all day  
We're not gonna live any other way

Oh no, we're not gonna live any other way, hoo  
It goes 1, 2, 1-2-3  
Who, who, who's riding with me  
I got a gang full of bruises all cruisin' with me  
And we're tearin' up  
We're tearin' up  
We're tearin' up the streets, hoo

**He began playing the guitar solo with the other guy. He then avoided guys coming at him.**

**The music played, then Austin hit the jukebox, pausing it & they all breathed in a few time, then he hit it again & they continued the song.**

Don't stop, stop the music  
We ride fast like a bullet  
We do anything we want  
Anytime we want..oh yeah, oh yeah  
We just ride, ride, ride all day  
We're not gonna live any other way

Don't stop, stop the music  
We ride fast like a bullet  
We do anything we want  
Anytime we want...oh yeah, oh yeah  
We just ride, ride, ride all day  
We're not gonna live any other way

No we're not gonna live any other way  
Oh no, we're not gonna live any other way, hoo

Whoa!

**The video ended there.**

* * *

**Last Time…**

"Can your cousin fill in?"

"Maybe. I'd have to call her."

"Well, do it. The sooner we know, the sooner we can get you practicing."

"All right," he said, then got on his phone.

* * *

**And Now…**

**(The Next Morning)**

"Hey, Rydel. Listen, are you free over the next several weeks & weekends after school? Well, it's just that one of Ally's people that she casted in her school's musical got hurt & won't be able to be in the next several weeks' rehearsals, so I've offered to sub for him. I was the guitarist for the music section & now we need someone who can sub in for _me_. Uh huh. Yeah? Oh really? Well, that's sad. No, I understand. Hey, what about Rocky? Is _he_ free? He is? Ok, I'll call _him_. Feel better," he said, hanging up his phone.

"What's going on with her?" Ally asked.

"Oh. Her, um, dog…died of a heart attack."

"My god, that's awful."

"Yeah, she really loved that dog too. Had him for close to 6 years. Nice dog. Anyways, I'm gonna call my _other_ cousin, Rocky. She said he's free most days,  & weekends, after his college classes get out," he dialed his phone.

"Good, good," Ally said, thinking.

"Hey, Rocky. It's Austin. Yeah, haven't seen you in a few years. How's college? Same old shitty school, huh? Yeah. Listen, I just talked to Rydel & she said you'd maybe be free after your classes get out most days. Yeah? Well, we need an extra guitarist for Ally's school musical. See, she casted someone as the main character, Johnny, while I was the lead guitarist. He got hurt, so I'm taking the reigns for him, but we need a new guitarist. The musical's Green Day's 'American Idiot.' I'm friends with Green Day, that's how we were able to get permission. We need a good guitarist & you're the one who taught _me_ when I was first starting out. Would you? Great. I'll text you the details. Thanks," he hung up. "He's in," he told Ally.

"Oh, Austin! This is great!" she said, hugging him. "Now…we need to get you into wardrobe _and_ …work on your dancing," she said, going to the front door.

"All right, but I have some ideas about this," he said, following her.

* * *

**Later at the auditorium...**

"Ok, as some of you probably know, Billy got hurt & his recovery will require more time than we can provide. After his audition, I'm sure Austin will be a viable replacement."

"Audition?"

"Yeah. I know you can sing and play guitar, but what about your dancing skills?"

"You've seen the _Teen Beach Movie_ clip."

"Yeah, but can you reproduce that _here and now_?"

"Oh, _can_ I. Box dude, bring up the projector, set up the speakers,  & play the video for 'Cruisin' For A Bruisin'."

**The guy did just that, he brought everything online, then queued up the video.**

"Someone get me a chair," he said & an extra brought him a chair. "Thank you," he said, putting on his aviators & jacket. "Hit it," he said, then the guy pressed 'play on the video.

"Stand back."

"Why?"

"You'll see."

You better run, run, run

**Austin sang & danced with the video.**

**Butchy:** Here we come!  
Revving our engines under the sun  
You're cruisin' for a bruisin'  
Whoo!  
Keeping it cool!  
Smooth and steady!  
Slicked back hair  
Man, things are getting heavy!  
You're cruisin' for bruisin'  
Two wheels and an open road  
Wrapped in leather  
Ready to go!

Don't stop, stop the music!  
We ride fast like a bullet  
We do anything we want, anytime we want  
Oh yeah, oh yeah!  
We just ride, ride, ride all day!  
We're not gonna live any other way!

 **Lela:** Bubblegum, cherry pop,  
Go to the hop!  
Hanging with my brother 'cause his friends are so hot  
While they're cruisin' for some bruisin'!

 **Austin:** All right  
I went to the drive in, what did I see?  
A hundred little betties all staring at me!  
I was cruisin' for some lovin'  
I got these two wheels and an open road  
Just pop that clutch, I'm ready to go!

**He started dancing.**

Don't stop, stop the music!  
We ride fast like a bullet  
We do anything we want, anytime we want  
Oh yeah, Oh yeah!  
We just ride, ride, ride all day!  
We're not gonna live any other way  
Oh no, we're not gonna live any other way  
Hoo!

It goes one, two  
A-1, 2, 1-2-3  
A who, who, who's ridin' with me?  
I got a gang full of bruisers, all cruisin' with me!  
And we're tearin' up, we're tearin up, we're tearin up the streets  
Hoo!

**He played the guitar solo with his guitar. He then got to the last chorus.**

Don't stop, stop the music!  
We ride fast like a bullet  
We do anything we want, anytime we want  
Oh yeah, Oh yeah!  
We just ride, ride, ride all day!  
We're not gonna live any other way  
So don't stop, stop the music!  
We ride fast like a bullet  
We do anything we want, anytime we want  
Oh yeah, Oh yeah!  
We just ride, ride, ride all day!  
We're not gonna live any other way  
No, we're not gonna live any other way!  
Oh no, we're not gonna live any other way!  
Hoo!

Whoa!

"Enough?" he asked & everybody clapped.

**A montage played of him getting fitted for his costume & learning the dancing he was to perform, slightly tweaked to fit his ideas, set to an instrumental of Green Day's 'Fashion Victim.'**

* * *

**Opening night…**

**(For reference, I'm gonna be using the character names from the lyrics site for the sake of simplicity rather than the names of their actors in this story when referring to lyrical parts).**

"Okay, people. 5 minutes till curtain," Ally said as everyone walked around backstage, getting ready.

"Listen, Austin," Marina said to him. "I'm not looking for anything serious right now. I'm just trying to get a scholarship to a good college, since there's talent scouts in the audience. So, what I wanna say is…break a leg & don't worry about holding back during our scenes, ok?"

"Yeah. Trust me, I just wanna put what happened years ago behind me just as much as _you_ do. I haven't even told Ally."

"Good, don't wanna cause unnecessary drama, right? Though, knowing that _I_ was the girl to fuck Austin Moon from _before_ he got famous does make that a special memory."

"Has a nice hipster vibe, huh?"

"We should get to our places," she said, as he'd killed her buzz, then walked off stage.

**Austin smirked, then picked up his guitar & put the strap over his shoulder. He went to his starting position on stage left. Sounds played through the speakers of news reporters reporting on national tragedies, then as the final one played, Austin ran out on to the bed on the stage, stood on it, then started the guitar riffs of 'American Idiot,' then sang into his ear mic. Lights flashed in sequence with the song.**

Don't want to be an American idiot,  
Don't want a nation under the new media  
**Will:** And can you hear the sound of hysteria?  
**Tunny:** The subliminal mindfuck America

**The background singers came around him & started singing with him.**

**All:** Welcome to a new kind of tension  
All across the alien nation,  
Where everything isn't meant to be okay  
Television dreams of tomorrow,  
We're not the ones who're meant to follow,  
For that's enough to argue

**They played the instrumental.**

**Then, one of the cast members playing the next character stepped out & sang.**

Well, maybe I'm the faggot America,  
I'm not a part of a redneck agenda  
**All:** Now everybody do the propaganda  
And sing along to the age of paranoia

Welcome to a new kind of tension  
All across the alien nation,  
Where everything isn't meant to be okay  
Television dreams of tomorrow,  
We're not the ones who're meant to follow,  
For that's enough to argue

**The drummer played his solo, then Austin jumped, as Billie Joe does during Green Day concerts, off the bed as more background people came in & started dancing.**

**Austin got into the guitar solo, getting close to the edge of the stage as he played.**

**The song came back as they sang the next verse in an echo style. Most of them slowly got back on the bed after Austin as they sang. The others went up the stairs on to a high platform that was built to resemble the Broadway version.**

Don't want to be an American idiot,  
One nation controlled by the media  
Information age of hysteria  
**All:** It's calling out to idiot America

Welcome to a new kind of tension,  
All across the alien nation  
Where everything isn't meant to be okay  
Television dreams of tomorrow,  
We're not the ones meant to follow,  
For that's enough to argue

**Austin played the song out as the others put stuff to the side. When the song came to the last few chords, Austin flopped backwards on the bed, then it went black. He quickly put the guitar to the side as the audience cheered.**

**A spotlight came on, showing him as he sat up & fake wrote in a book while narrating.**

"February 2nd: I jerked off into oblivion last night & today I forgot to shower…again. Oh well. It doesn't matter, because I'm just gonna meet up with Will, Tunny, & the usual suspects, again, for another afternoon of shit talking,…cigarettes,…& blah fucking blahhh…" he said, closing the book & throwing it behind him. He got up & took off his plaid flannel shirt. "Ain't it neat? God said that he would skin me alive, or was that my step dad…Brad? I think he forgot to shower today as well, & I think I'm beginning to notice a pattern here," he got his guitar & put the strap back over his shoulder. "Is this my life?" he said, then hopped back on the bed & they started 'Jesus of Suburbia.' He played the guitar air guitar style for the first few chords.

**I. Jesus of Suburbia**

I'm the son of rage and love;  
The Jesus of Suburbia  
From the bible of "none of the above,"  
On a steady diet of  
Soda pop and Ritalin  
No one ever died for my sins in Hell  
As far as I can tell,  
Least the ones I got away with,  
But there's nothing wrong with me,  
This is how I'm supposed to be  
In a land of make-believe  
That don't believe in me

**He jumped down from the bed & took off the guitar, throwing it on said bed. He walked over to the other side of the stage to a couch with the guy playing Will sitting on it, with a prop TV in front of him. Austin grabbed a label-less bottle (Root Beer, but we all know what it's supposed to be) & took a big sip from it. Will's actor then sang.**

**Will:** Get my television fix,  
**Johnny:** Sitting on my crucifix  
**Will:** The living room, or my private womb  
**Johnny:** While the moms and Brads are away

 **Will:** To fall in love  
**Johnny:** And fall in debt,  
To alcohol  
**Will:** And cigarettes  
**Johnny:** And Mary Jane  
**Will:** To keep me insane,  
**Johnny:** Doing someone else's cocaine

**They got up on the couch & sang in each other's faces.**

**Both:** But there's nothing wrong with me,  
This is how I'm supposed to be  
In a land of make-believe  
That don't believe in me

**They started to fight a bit, but then tumbled off the couch. Austin got his bottle & took another sip. The guy playing Tunny came in & sat on the couch.**

"Tunny!" Austin said.

"Broseph!" the other guy said & handed him a bottle. They all 'cheered' & took a big gulp. When they finished, they put the bottles down on a table next to them.

"More!" Tunny's actor yelled.

"Let's get to 7-11," Will's actor said.

"Yeah! I got a 20 from my mom's purse!" Austin said as they walked stage left.

**The band kept playing as they then climbed up a platform, then stood on top of it, overlooking the stage & crowd. Some of the dancers did their thing as the singing continued.**

**II. City of the Damned**

**Tunny:** At the center of the earth  
In the parking lot  
Of the 7-11 where I was taught,  
The motto was just a lie  
It says: "Home is Where Your Heart Is."  
But what a shame,  
'Cause everyone's heart doesn't beat the same  
It's beating out of time

 **Johnny, Tunny, & Will** **:** City of the dead  
**Tunny:** At the end of another lost highway,  
(Hey, hey) **The dancers sung backup as they all sang & raised their fists up on the words.  
**Signs misleading to nowhere

 **Johnny, Tunny, & Will** **:** City of the damned,  
**Tunny:** Lost children with dirty faces today  
No one really seems to care  
I read the graffiti in the bathroom stall  
**Johnny:** Like the holy scriptures in a shopping mall  
**Johnny & Tunny: **And so it seemed to confess  
**WILL:** It didn't say much, but it only confirmed  
**TUNNY:** That the center of the earth  
Is the end of the world  
**Johnny, Tunny, & Will** **:** And I could never care less

City of the dead  
**TUNNY:** At the end of another lost highway,  
Signs misleading to nowhere  
**Johnny, Tunny, & Will** **:** City of the damned  
**TUNNY:** Lost children with dirty faces today,  
No one really seems to care

**The playing increased in pace as they climbed down & joined the others. The others went to the side as the guy who played Will gave Austin his guitar & he started strumming along. They then sang the next parts at each other.**

**III. I Don't Care**

**Johnny:** I don't care if you don't-  
**Will:** I don't care if you don't-  
**Tunny:** I don't care if you don't care

**The others slowly crept back in & everybody was singing the lines at someone, then they switched people quickly in between mentionings of it. Austin went up on a few-foot high platform playing his guitar & singing, looking down on the others.**

**All: [** I don't care if you don't-  
I don't care if you don't-  
I don't care if you don't care **]** **[x3]**  
I don't care!

 **Johnny:** Everyone's so, everyone's so, everyone's so, everyone's so

**Austin jumped down off the platform & walked up to a mic that one of the people placed in front of him while he sang that last part.**

Everyone is so full of shit,  
Born and raised by hypocrites

**The others stood right next to him as he moved back for them to sing their parts into the mic.**

**Will:** Hearts recycled, but never saved  
From the cradle to the grave  
**Tunny:** We are the kids of war and peace  
From Anaheim to the Middle East  
**Tunny & Will: **We are the stories and disciples of...

**The music stopped for a sec.**

**All:** The Jesus of Suburbia!

**Austin stepped up to the mic again as everyone saluted around him as the music came back in.**

Land of make-believe  
And it don't believe in me **(They finished the salute & bent forward a bit)**

**They put their hands over their hearts.**

Land of make-believe and I don't believe ( **They held up middle fingers to the sky)**

 **Johnny, Tunny, & Will** **:** And I don't care! (Ooh, Ooh, Ooh)  
I don't care, (Ooh, Ooh, Ooh)  
I don't care, (Ooh, Ooh, Ooh) **(The guy playing Tunny was acting like he was spazzing out as he made a sound)**  
I don't care, (Ooh, Ooh, Ooh)  
I don't care, (Ooh, Ooh, Ooh)  
I don't care

**The music held on a note & Austin put his guitar behind his back & the three of them said the next sentence into the mic.**

"Let's start a war, shall we?" they said & Austin took off his guitar as they walked off stage left. The girl playing Heather came out & sang, holding a pregnancy test.

**IV. Dearly Beloved**

**Heather:** Dearly beloved, are you listening?  
I can't remember a word that you were saying  
Are we demented or am I disturbed?  
The space that's in between insane and insecure

**The backup dancers came back out, singing "ooh" as they walked, hands behind their backs, across the stage & changed their direction every few seconds by doing half-circle turns.**

Oh therapy, can you please fill the void?  
Am I retarded, or am I just overjoyed?  
Nobody's perfect and I stand accused  
For lack of a better word, and that's my best excuse

**The dancers kept singing & walking in the background. The music then changed after several seconds.**

**V. Tales of Another Broken Home**

"Will! Tunny! Are we gonna waste our lives, or are we gonna get the _fuck_ outta here?" Austin said, putting his arms around their necks.

To live and not to breathe  
**Johnny, Tunny, & Will** **:** Is to die in tragedy  
**Johnny:** To run, to run away,  
**Johnny, Tunny, & Will** **:** To find what you believe  
And I leave behind  
This hurricane of fucking lies

 **Johnny:** I lost my faith to this,  
**Johnny, Tunny, & Will** **:** This town that don't exist  
**Johnny:** So I run,  
I run away  
**Johnny, Tunny, & Will: **To find what I believe  
And I leave behind  
This hurricane of fucking lies  
And I walked this line  
A million and one fucking times,  
But not this time!

"Take one last look at this shithole because I got us our tickets outta here!" Austin said & he handed them theirs.

**They all ran to get the backpacks offstage. They put them on & Austin got an acoustic guitar in a case. They all met up again the music increased in volume & Austin & the guy playing Tunny were having fun on stage while the guy playing Will met the girl playing Heather & she whispered in his ear, then nodded when he looked at her. She then sang as he looked at her midsection.**

**Heather:** I don't feel any shame,  
I won't apologize!  
When there ain't nowhere you can go

**The rest of them put their hands on their foreheads in a collective double facepalm.**

**All:** Running away from pain  
When you've been victimized  
Tales from another broken...  
Home!  
**Will:** You're leaving?  
You're leaving!  
Are you leaving home?

**Austin & the guy playing Tunny got their guitars & walked away, as the song finished & the dancers danced.**

**The song ended & the audience clapped. Austin & him were on a platform.**

**"** February 5th: To the city! I held up my local convenience store to get the bus tickets. Actually, I stole the money from my mom's dresser. Actually she lent me the cash. Fucking bitch! Give me sidewalk city shadows!" Austin started. "My own private war. Rally the troops! Tell the bishop there's a resistance occurring, ya bastard! Everything's so fucking black and white…And the good guys ain't wearing red, white, or blue!" the drums kicked in & the band started playing 'Holiday.'

Say hey, cha...

**Austin climbed the side of the platform & sang.**

**Johnny:** Hear the sound of the falling rain  
Coming down like an Armageddon flame  
**Tunny:** A shame,  
**Johnny:** The ones who died without a name

**They moved the platform as the guy sang.**

**Tunny:** Hear the dogs howling out of key  
To a hymn called "Faith and Misery"  
And bleed,  
The company lost the war today

 **Johnny & Tunny: **I beg to dream and differ  
From the hollow lies,  
This is the dawning of the rest of our lives  
**Johnny:** On holiday!

**They tilted the platform over on that last line & started climbing aboard it. the next few guys sang as they stood through the ladder on the platform like it was a sunroof on a car.**

**Andrew:** Hear the drum pounding out of time,  
**Theo:** Another protester has crossed the line  
**Brian:** To find the money's on the other side  
**Gerard & Chase: **Can I get another amen? (Amen)  
**Gerard:** There's a flag wrapped around a score of men  
**Ben:** A gag,  
**All:** A plastic bag on a monument

**They all sat on top of it & sang.**

I beg to dream and differ  
From the hollow lies,  
This is the dawning of the rest of our lives  
On holiday

_(Hey!)_

**Austin got on top of the side of the platform & played the guitar solo.**

_(Three four)_

**Austin stopped playing & got off the side of the platform, standing next to it & put his arm on the side of it, leaning on it.**

**Andrew:** The representative from Jingletown has the floor!

 **Theo:** Zieg heil to the president gasman  
Bombs away is your punishment  
Pulverize the Eiffel Towers  
Who criticize your government  
Bang bang goes the broken glass and  
Kill all the fags that don't agree  
Trials by fire setting fire  
Is not a way that's meant for me

**Austin started playing again.**

**Will:** Just 'cause,  _(Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!)  
_ Just 'cause, because we're outlaws, yeah!

**They all moved about the platform as they sang.**

**ALL:** I beg to dream and differ  
From the hollow lies,  
This is the dawning of the rest of our lives  
I beg to dream and differ  
From the hollow lies,  
This is the dawning of the rest of our lives,  
This is our lives on holiday!

**Austin played the song as it went into its final instrumental, then flopped back on a bed in the corner of the stage when it finished. He then took his electric guitar off & put it back on the bed.**

"February 24th: 'Dear Will, it sucks that you are not here. Tunny, all he…' Tunny. Hey, Tunny.

 **Tunny:** Leave me alone.

**He got an acoustic as the other guy talked.**

**Will:** 'All Tunny ever does is sleep. He doesn't get it yet but this place is big enough for all the fuck ups and the underbelly.'

 **Johnny:** Hey, shine your light on this, motherfucker! I got plans, baby. Hang your dark cloud over your dirty old town. The end of the world is over. My riot. My love. My country. The dawning of a new city. New faces. New voices. My voice. My city."

**He started playing 'Boulevard of Broken Dreams' while walking around.**

I walk a lonely road;  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes,  
But it's home to me and I walk alone  
I walk this empty street  
On the boulevard of broken dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk alone

I walk alone,  
I walk alone,  
I walk alone,  
I walk a-

**He began walking about the stage as he sang.**

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me,  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone

 **All:** Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah

 **Johnny:** I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the borderline of the edge  
And where I walk alone  
Read between the lines of what's  
Fucked up and everything's all right  
Check my vital signs to know I'm still alive  
And I walk alone

I walk alone,  
I walk alone,  
I walk alone,  
I walk a-

 **Johnny & the Extras: **My shadow's the only one that walks beside me,  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone

 **All:** Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah

 **Johnny:** I walk alone,  
I walk a-

**The instrumental breakdown played & he rocked out with them.**

**Johnny & Whatsername: **I walk this empty street  
On the boulevard of broken dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk a-

 **All:** My shadow's the only one that walks beside me,  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone

**They played the last bit of the song as the guy playing Will sang.**

**Will:** City of the dead,  
City of the damned,  
City of the damned,  
Signs misleading to nowhere...

**Austin exited stage left & the others began 'Favorite Son.' He ended up backstage & chugged a good portion of his water bottle's water.**

"Ok, Austin. Great performance so far," Ally said, coming up to him.

"Thanks," he said in between sips.

"I need to make sure everything's ready for everything coming up," she said, then walked off.

"Hey, Austin," Marina said, coming up to him.

"Hey, Marina."

"Just a few more minutes until you & I act like we're in love. Guess it won't be much of a challenge for ya, right?" she said, then patted him on the arm.

"Or _you_ ," he fired back.

"Count on it," she said, then winked & walked over to the wardrobe.

**Austin put on a different shirt, then put on a jacket. A few minutes later, after the 'Are We the Waiting' segment, he came back on to the stage, taking a sip of soda from a bottle, as the others walked off stage right. The music became more intense as he spoke.**

"What the fuck? Tunny's dream turned red, white, and blue. But I thought the good guys don't wear red, white, and blue. Nobody seems to agree on anything these days. This city is misting over the skyscrapers. The cement feels so damp yet pretty at once. Is life imitating me or is rage imitating life? I feel like a civil war, like a knife in the heart. I got an axe to grind and it's splitting my head open. No friends, no girls. I need both."

**He ran up the stairs to the second level platform as the musicians got ready to begin the song.**

**Johnny:** St. Jimmy's coming down across the alleyway  
Up on the boulevard like a zip gun on parade  
**Theo:** Light of a silhouette  
**Declan:** He's insubordinate  
**Johnny:** Coming at you on the count of one, two-

 **St. Jimmy:** One, two, three, four!

**The guy playing St. Jimmy chuckled as he stood next to Austin while singing in his Punk Rock clothes. He directed the people as they created chaos on the stage while he sang.**

My name is Jimmy and you'd better not wear it out,  
Suicide commando that your mama talked about  
King of the forty thieves and I'm here to represent  
The needle in the vein of the establishment

I'm the patron saint of the denial  
With an angel face and a taste for suicidal

**They walked down the stairs & across the stage as he sang more while everyone danced around them in a circle.**

Cigarettes and Ramen and a little bag of dope  
I am the son of a bitch and Edgar Allen Poe  
Raised in the city in the halo of lights  
Product of war and fear that we've been victimized

I'm the patron saint of the denial  
With an angel face and a taste for suicidal

**Everyone lined up & he gave them some stuff.**

**Johnny:** Are you talking to me?  
**Both:** I'll give you something to cry about!

**They both pointed at each other, then walked towards one another. Jimmy's actor then took out a bag of white powder, opened it, & gave some to Austin, & they both pretended to eat some.**

**All:** St. Jimmy!

**The dancers fell to the ground & pounded the floor in time with the drums & guitars. Austin ran up the nearby staircase & said hello to Marina/Whatsername. She then gave him an electric guitar & slowly walked down the stairs while playing.**

**St. Jimmy:** My name is St. Jimmy I'm a son of a gun  
I'm the one that's from the way outside (St. Jimmy!)  
I'm a teenage assassin executing some fun  
In the cult of the life of crime now (St. Jimmy!)

**Austin kept playing as they stood back-to-back.**

I really hate to say it but I told you so  
So shut your mouth before I shoot you down, old boy (Ooh, St. Jimmy!)  
Welcome to the club and give me some blood  
And the resident leader at the lost and found (Ooh, St. Jimmy!)

**Austin put his guitar behind his back as they walked to their left, then the right, then spread their arms.**

**Both:** It's comedy and tragedy  
It's St. Jimmy  
And that's my name

 **All:** And don't wear it out!

**The last chords played & they took each other's hands in an agreement. The audience cheered. The drums then played a beat. Austin monologued**

"April 1st: Dear Mom, I shot drugs for the first time today. Thank you, Jimmy," the guitar started playing for 'Give Me Novacaine.' "Oh, yeah. Now we're getting somewhere. Nowhere.

 **St. Jimmy:** We don't need no stinkin' badges!

**Jimmy walked offstage.**

**Johnny:** WHAT!?! Who said that?" he asked, then looked down on the bed next to him to see Whatsername, then started to take off his jacket. "Oh. This is good."

 **Will:** Ah, holy water.

 **Johnny:** Oh my god. I forgot to take a shower again. But at least I got a friend, mom, you were right. I did make a friend at camp."

 **Will:** Take away the sensation inside  
Bittersweet migraine in my head  
It's like a throbbing toothache of the mind  
I can't take this feeling anymore

Drain the pressure from the swelling  
This sensation's overwhelming  
Give me a long kiss goodnight  
And everything will be all right  
Tell me that I won't feel a thing  
So give me Novacaine

**A short instrumental played, with the extras coming in with 'ooh's.' Heather then came in & sat next to Will on his couch.**

Out of body and out of mind  
Kiss the demons out of my dreams  
I get the funny feeling that's alright  
Johnny says it's better than here  
I'll tell you what

Drain the pressure from the swelling  
This sensation's overwhelming  
Give me a long kiss goodnight  
And everything will be all right  
Tell me that I won't feel a thing  
So give me Novacaine

 **All:** Oh, Novacaine!

**The song kicked up a notch as the electric guitar came in & the extras dove to the ground with Tunny's actor, imitating a war zone while the lights flickered like gunfire.**

**Will & Tunny: **Drain the pressure from the swelling  
This sensation's overwhelming  
Give me a long kiss goodnight  
And everything will be alright  
Tell me that I won't feel a thing  
So give me Novacaine

**The song lingered a bit, but then kicked into 'She's A Rebel,' with Austin & Marina getting out of the bed & singing, while getting dressed, well, _more_.**

She's a rebel, she's a saint  
She's the salt of the earth and she's dangerous  
She's a rebel vigilante  
Missing link on the brink of destruction

From Chicago to Toronto  
She's the one that they call old Whatsername  
She's a symbol of resistance  
And she's holding on my heart like a hand grenade

**They kissed after he said that. Some weird feelings brewed in Austin's mind, but he buried them as he continued the song.**

**Both:** Is she dreaming what I'm thinking?  
**Johnny:** Is she the mother of all bombs, gonna detonate?  
**Both:** Is she trouble like I'm trouble?  
**Johnny:** Make it a double twist of fate or a melody

That she sings the revolution,  
The dawning of our lives  
**Both:** She brings this liberation  
**Johnny:** That I just can't define  
Well, nothing comes to mind

Hey!

**Austin & Marina exited to the side of the stage as the extras danced to the music & rearranged the stage dressings. The guitar solo came in & they rocked out.**

**They then came back on the opposite side of the stage & sang as Austin played his guitar & she stroked his guitar a bit.**

She sings the revolution  
The dawning of our lives  
She brings this liberation  
That I just can't define  
**Jimmy from on high:** Well, nothing comes to mind

Hey!

**Jimmy came down the stairs as they sang.**

**Johnny:** She's a rebel, she's a saint  
She's the salt of the earth and she's dangerous  
She's a rebel vigilante  
Missing link on the brink of destruction

**They sang, then Jimmy sang, alternating.**

She's a rebel (She's a rebel!)  
She's a saint (She's a rebel!)  
She's salt of the earth (And she's holding on my heart like a hand grenade!)  
And she's dangerous

She's a rebel (She's a rebel!)  
Vigilante (She's a rebel!)  
Missing link on the brink (She's a rebel!)  
Of destruction

**Jimmy tried to regain control of the narrative.**

**St. Jimmy:** My name is Jimmy and you better not wear it out  
Suicide commando that your momma talked about  
King of the forty thieves I'm here to represent

That needle in the vein of the establishment!

**The song ended. After some brief applause, the violins came in. Slowly, 'Last Night on Earth' came in as the instruments & lights set the mood. Jimmy walked up the stairs as they sat on the stage, kissed, then took off their jackets. Jimmy sang over them as they pretended to shoot drugs.**

**St. Jimmy:** I text a postcard sent to you  
Did it go through?  
Sending all my love to you  
You are the moonlight of my life every night  
Giving all my love to you

 **Whatsername:** My beating heart belongs to you  
I walked for miles 'til I found you

 **St. Jimmy & Whatsername: **I'm here to honor you  
If I lose everything in the fire,  
I'm sending all my love to you

**On the other end of the stage, heather & Will sat, him playing an acoustic, her holding a fake baby...**

**Heather:** With every breath that I'm worth here on Earth  
I'm sending all my love to you  
So if you dare to second guess you can rest  
Assured that all my love's for you

My beating heart belongs to you

 **St. Jimmy & Heather: **I walked for miles 'til I found you

 **All:** I'm here to honor you  
If I lose everything in the fire,  
I'm sending all my love to you

**Austin & Marina were shown under a red spotlight, as they acted as if the drugs were taking effect.**

**Heather:** My beating heart belongs to you

 **St. Jimmy:** I walked for miles 'til I found you

 **All:** I'm here to honor you  
If I lose everything in the fire,  
Did I ever make it through?

**The piano & extras played & sang the song out. Austin then spoke.**

"Dear Tunny, my heart is like a time bomb! Could this just be lust, or is it the dawning? She's got my mother's eyes; black like my dreams. She calls me 'Jimmy,' although it's better than 'Whatshisface.' She knows I'm full of shit, but she thinks I'm cute. Or is it the opposite? But we do agree on one thing; good guys don't wear red, white, & blue."

**They went backstage as the music kicked in for 'Too Much Too Soon.' Will & Heather's actors were near the couch, with Theo's actor.**

**Theo:** She's always living like she's running out of time  
Too much just ain't enough to keep her satisfied  
Her plastic card is filled with nothing comes to mind  
It's now her occupation that she's overqualified

 **Theo & Will: **The looks are always so deceiving  
The truth is always misconstrued...  
To you!

 **Theo:** Too much too soon (Too much too soon)  
Too little and now you're coming unglued  
Too much too soon (Too much too soon)  
Too late and now it sucks to be you too

**Heather's actress started packing as she was singing.**

**Heather:** He's talking shit about how it's better 'way back when'  
He lives every waking moment as means to an end  
We are, we are, but I'm not; I never used to be  
So god bless your fucking past and to hell with your glory

 **Theo & Heather: **The looks are always so deceiving

 **Heather:** And oh, the truth is always misconstrued...

 **Theo:** To you!

**She went over & got a stroller, bringing it across the stage in front of him, then he ran after her.**

**Heather:** Too much too soon (Too much too soon]  
Too little and now you're coming unglued  
Too much too soon (Too much too soon)  
Too late and now it sucks to be you too!

 **Theo:** She packs her bags and says goodbye

 **Heather:** And Bon Voyage!

 **Theo:** Farewell, we'll see you in hell

 **All:** I hope you rest in pieces...  
FUCK YOU!

 **Theo & Heather: **Too much too soon  
Too little and now you're coming unglued  
Too much too soon (Too much too-)  
Too late and now it sucks to be you too!

 **Theo, Will, & Heather: **Woah oh oh oh!

 **Heather:** Ooh oh oh oh oh oh

 **Theo, Will, & Heather: **Woah oh oh oh!

 **Heather:** Ooh oh oh oh

 **Theo, Will, & Heather: **Woah oh oh oh!

 **Heather:** Oh, yeeeaaaaaaaahhhhh!

**Heather's actress exited stage left as the song ended. The piano then came in, then a guitar as 'Before the Lobotomy' started. Tunny & several extras were brought in on gurneys, as the setting was an army hospital.**

**Tunny:** Dreaming  
I was only dreaming  
Of another place and time  
Where my family's from

 **Chase:** Singing  
I can hear them singing  
When the rain has washed away  
All these scattered dreams

 **Joahua:** Dying  
Everyone is dying  
Hearts are washed in misery  
Drenched in gasoline

 **Ben:** Laughing  
There is no more laughing  
Songs of Yesterday now live in the underground

**The song then transitioned into the beginning of 'Extraordinary Girl,' with just the bongos & a girl singing 'ahhs.' The girl was supposed to be an angel or something, so she was lowered down on wires. She then tapped on Tunny's actor, who started to fly on wires too when the song kicked in.**

**Tunny:** She's an extraordinary girl  
In an ordinary world  
And she can't seem to get away

 **Extraordinary Girl:** He lacks the courage in his mind  
Like a child left behind  
Like a pet left in the rain

 **Tunny:** She's all alone again  
Wiping the tears from her eyes  
**Extraordinary Girl:** Some days he feels like dying  
**Tunny:** She gets so sick of crying

 **Tunny, Ben, & Extraordinary Girl: **She sees the mirror of herself  
An image she wants to sell  
To anyone willing to buy

 **Extraordinary Girl & Libby: **He steals the image in her kiss  
From her heart's apocalypse  
From the one called Whatsername

 **Tunny:** She's all alone again  
Wiping the tears from her eyes  
**Extraordinary Girl:** Some days he feels like dying  
**Tunny:** She gets so sick of crying

 **Tunny & Extraordinary Girl: **She's all alone again  
Wiping the tears from her eyes  
Some days he feels like dying  
Some days it's not worth trying  
Now that they both are finding

 **Tunny:** She gets so sick of crying

 **All:** She's an extraordinary girl  
An extraordinary girl  
An extraordinary girl  
An extraordinary girl

**She floated off as he laid back on the gurney.**

**All:** Dreaming  
I was only dreaming  
Of another place and time  
Where my family's from

 **Minus 1 guy:** Singing  
I can hear them singing  
When the rain has washed away  
All thses scattered dreams

 **Minus another:** Dying  
Everybody's dying  
Hearts are washed in misery  
Drenched in gasoline

 **Tunny:** Laughter  
There is no more laughter  
Songs of yesterday now live  
In the underground

**They song came to an end, as Austin, with an acoustic, was pulled out on a bed, with Marina laying by him, pretending to be asleep. Jimmy stood next to him with a baggie. He shook his head 'no,' then Jimmy threw it in his face. He then played 'When It's Time' after Jimmy sat down in a chair behind him.**

"You asleep? good. I wrote this for you."

Words get trapped in my mind  
Sorry I don't take the time to feel the way I do  
'Cause the first day you came into my life,  
My time ticks around you

But then I need your voice  
As the key to unlock all the love trapped in me  
So tell me when it's time to say, 'I love you'

All I want is you to understand  
That when I take your hand, it's 'cause I want to  
We are all born in a world of doubt  
But there's no doubt  
I figured out...  
I love you

I feel lonely for  
All the losers that were meant to take the time to say  
What was really on their mind, instead  
They just hide away

Yet they'll never have  
Someone like you to guide them and help them on the way  
Or tell them when it's time to say, 'I love you'  
So tell me when it's time to say, 'I love you'

**He finished the song, but then Jimmy came in, trying to change the narrative again.**

Do you know the enemy?

Do you know your enemy?  
Well, gotta know the enemy, wa-hey!  
Do you know the enemy?  
Do you know your enemy?  
Well, gotta know the enemy, wa-hey!

The insurgency will rise  
When the blood's been sacrifice  
Don't be blinded by the lies  
In your eyes

**A group of extras in hoodies & masks came in & danced.**

Silence is the enemy  
Against your urgency  
So rally up the demons of your soul  
Overthrow the effigies  
The vast majority  
While burning down the foreman of control

 **Johnny:** And there's nothing wrong with me  
This is how I'm supposed to be  
In a land of make-believe  
That don't believe in me

 **St. Jimmy:** Woaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!  
Violence is an energy  
Against the enemy well  
Violence is an energy, wa-hey!

 **All:** Do you know the enemy?  
Do you know your enemy?  
Well, gotta know the enemy, wa-hey?

**The guitar solo came in.**

**Johnny, & St. Jimmy: **And there's nothing wrong with me (The insurgency will rise)  
This is how I'm supposed to be (When the blood's been sacrificed)  
In a land of make-believe (Don't be blind!)  
That don't believe in me!

 **St. Jimmy:** Silence is the enemy  
**All:** Oh-way, oh-way  
**Jimmy:** From here to eternity

 **All:** Oh-way, oh-way  
**Jimmy:** Violence is an energy  
**All:** Oh-way, oh way

 **Jimmy:** Do you know your enemy?  
**W/ Johnny:** Do you know the enemy?  
Well, you gotta know your enemy!  
**All:** Do you know the enemy?

**Whatsername/Marina woke up & got off the bed, as things started going a bit violent for Jimmy & Johnny/Austin. He then laid on the bed on his back, then started to play '21 Guns.' She sang to him.**

**Whatsername:** Do you know what's worth fighting for?  
When it's not worth dying for?  
Does it take your breath away  
And you feel yourself suffocating?

**The band came in.**

Does the pain weigh out the pride?  
And you look for a place to hide  
Did someone break your heart inside?  
You're in ruins

**Off to the side, with Tunny...**

**Extraordinary Girl:** One, 21 guns  
Lay down your arms, give up the fight

**And to the other side, with Will...**

**W/ Heather:** One, 21 guns  
Throw up your arms into the sky

 **Extraordinary Girl:** You and I

**Austin sat up & played more with the band.**

**Tunny:** When you're at the end of the road  
And you lost all sense of control  
And your thoughts have taken their toll  
When your mind breaks the spirit of your soul

 **Johnny:** Your faith walks on broken glass  
**Will:** And the hangover doesn't pass

 **All 3:** Nothing's ever built to last  
You're in ruins  
**Whatsername:** You're in ruins

**Austin stood up.**

**All 6:** One, 21 guns  
Lay down your arms, give up the fight  
One, 21 guns  
Throw up your arms into the sky, you and I

**Marina/Whatsername sang to him.**

**Whatsername:** (Did you?) Did you try to live on your own  
(When you-) When you burned down the house and home?  
(Did you?) Did you stand too close to the fire  
Like a liar looking for forgiveness from a stone?

 **Extraordinary Girl:** When it's time to live and let die  
And you can't get another try,  
Something inside this heart has died  
You're in ruins

 **All w/ Extras:** You're in ruins!

**Austin really rocked out, then started climbing the stairs. He sat on a step until the song came to an end.**

One, 21 guns  
Lay down your arms, give up the fight  
One, 21 guns  
Throw up your arms into the sky  
One, 21 guns  
Lay down your arms, give up the fight  
One, 21 guns  
Throw up your arms into the sky, you and I

 **Heather:** Nobody likes you, everyone left you, they're all out without you having fun.

**She sang, coming through.**

**'Letterbomb' came in. Austin switched to an electric guitar, then put it behind his back as Austin said the next monologue.**

"Life before the lobotomy. Johnny sang the eulogy. It burned your dreams into the ground. Johnny's lesson is what he's been sold. Remember to learn to forget. I'm not stoned, I'm just fucked up. I'm not cursed, 'cause I've been blessed. I'm not in love, 'cause I'm a mess. I never liked you anyway. St. Jimmy rules! P.S. Don't wait up!"

**He started playing the guitar from on high.**

**Whatsername:** Where have all the bastards gone?

The underbelly stacks up ten high  
The dummy failed the crash test  
Collecting unemployment checks  
A flunky only along for the ride

**She was joined by more girls who danced with her.**

Where have all the riots gone  
As the city's motto gets pulverized?  
What's in love that's now in debt?  
On your birth certificate  
So strike the fucking match to light this fuse!

The town's bishop an extortionist  
And he don't even know that you exist  
Standing still when it's do or die  
You better run for your fucking life!

 **All:** It's not over till you're underground  
It's not over before it's too late

 **Whatsername:** This city's burning!

 **All:** "It's not my burden"  
It's not over before it's too late

**Jimmy came down the higher stairs to Austin, then they went down the second set of stairs to the stage.**

**Whatsername** **:** There is nothing left to analyze

Where will all the martyrs go  
When the virus cures itself?  
And when will we all go when it's too late?

**Austin rocked out with Jimmy.**

And don't look back! (Don't look back!)

**Austin put the guitar on the couch behind him, then faced her. In between the lines, she air punched him & he reacted accordingly.**

You're not the Jesus of Suburbia!  
The St. Jimmy is a figment of  
Your father's rage and your mother's love  
Made me the idiot America!

**She then pushed him to the stage floor.**

**All:** It's not over 'till you're underground  
It's not over before it's too late  
This city's burning:  
"It's not my burden"  
It's not over before it's too late

 **Johnny:** She said, "I can't take this place  
I'm leaving it behind"

 **Whatsername** **:** WAKE UP!

 **All:** And she said, "I can't take this town  
I'm leaving you tonight"

 **Whatsername** **:** I'm leaving you tonight...

 **Heather:** Tonight...

 **Extraordinary Girl:** Tonight...

 **Johnny:** Tonight...

 **Whatsername** **:** TONIGHT!

**She exited offstage. Austin laid there for a few more seconds, then rolled over & sat up.**

"Dear mom, do you remember when dad — Brad — said that I would never amount to anything? Well, I one upped him. I amount to nothing. I knew you'd be proud."

**He walked behind where he was & got his acoustic guitar. He then started playing, 'Wake Me Up When September Ends' & sat there in one spot.**

Summer has come and passed  
The innocent can never last  
Wake me up when September ends

Like my father's come to pass  
Seven years has gone so fast  
Wake me up when September ends

**Will & Tunny were playing their own guitars on either sides of the stage as well.**

**Will:** Here comes the rain again  
Falling from the stars  
**Tunny:** Drenched in my pain again  
Becoming who we are

 **Johnny:** As my memory rests,  
**Tunny:** But never forgets  
**Tunny & Will: **What I lost  
**Johnny, Tunny, & Will: **Wake me up when September ends

**The band came in.**

Summer has come and passed  
The innocent can never last  
Wake me up when September ends

 **Tunny:** Ring out the bells again  
**Tunny & Johnny: **Like we did when spring began  
**Johnny, Tunny, & Will** **:** Wake me up when September ends

Here comes the rain again  
Falling from the stars  
Drenched in my pain again  
Becoming who we are

 **Tunny:** As my memory rests,  
**Johnny, Tunny, & Will** **:** But never forgets what I lost  
Wake me up when September ends

**The instrumental played & the extras danced behind Austin.**

**Tunny:** Summer has come and passed  
**Will:** The innocent can never last  
**Johnny, Tunny, & Will** **:** Wake me up when September ends  
**Johnny:** Like my father's come to pass

 **Johnny, Tunny, & Will** **:** Twenty years has gone so fast  
Wake me up when September ends

Wake me up when September ends  
Wake me up when September ends  
Wake me up when September ends  
Wake me up when September ends  
Wake me up when September ends

**Austin stood up. The song ended to applause. An extra handed him his electric guitar, then took his acoustic.**

"Time to wake up," he said, then turned to face the audience & played the chords.

**I. The Death of St. Jimmy**

**Jimmy stood from on high.**

**St. Jimmy:** My heart is beating from me  
I am standing all alone  
Please call me only  
If you are coming home

Watch another year fly by  
Waste a night or two  
You taught me how to live

**The drummer played the beats, then the band came in. Jimmy went to the second level of stairs, which was moved for him to be center towards the back of the set. Austin stood at the foot of the staircase.**

In the streets of shame  
Where you've lost your dreams in the rain  
There's no sign of hope  
The stems and seeds of the last of the dope

 **St. Jimmy & Johnny: **There's a glow of light  
The St. Jimmy is the spark in the night  
Bearing gifts and trust  
The fixture in the city of lust

 **St. Jimmy:** What the hell's your name?  
What's your pleasure, what is your pain  
Do you dream too much?

 **St. Jimmy & Johnny** **:** Do you think what you need is a crutch?

In the crowd of pain  
St. Jimmy comes without any shame  
He says "We're fucked up"  
But we're not the same  
And Mom and Dad are the ones you can blame

 **St. Jimmy:** Jimmy died today  
He blew his brains out into the bay  
In the state of mind

 **St. Jimmy & Johnny** **:** In my own private suicide

**He took out a prop Joker gun, then when he fired it, a "bang" paper came out of it. Austin's guitar was taken from him, then he had a shirt & tie put on him, then a desk was put in front of him & he was sat in front of it, then had a pencil & wrote on the papers in front of him.**

**II. East 12th Street**

**Theo & Gerard: **Well nobody cares, well nobody cares  
Does anyone care if nobody cares?  
Well nobody cares, well nobody cares  
Does anyone care if nobody cares?

 **Theo & Gerard** **:** Jesus is filling out paperwork now  
At the facility on East 12th St  
He's not listening to a word now  
He's in his own world and he's daydreaming

He'd rather be doing something else now  
Like cigarettes and coffee with the underbelly  
His life's on the line with anxiety now  
She had enough and he's had plenty

**Austin shouted to the ceiling**

**All:** Somebody get me out of here!  
Anybody get me out of here!  
Somebody get me out of here!  
Get me the fuck right out of here!

**Austin stood & the desk was moved as the extras created chaos**

**Johnny:** So far away  
I don't want to stay  
Get me outta here right now  
I just wanna be free  
Is there a possibility  
Get me out of here right now

**Will was wheeled out on his couch.**

**Johnny & Will: **This lifelike dream ain't for me!

**III. Nobody Likes You**

**The tempo slowed.**

**Will:** I fell asleep while watching Spike TV  
After ten cups of coffee  
And you're still not here  
Dreaming of a song  
When something went wrong,  
But I can't tell anyone  
'Cause no one's here

Left me here alone  
When I should have stayed home  
After 10 cups of coffee,  
I'm thinking...

 **All:** Where'd you go?

 **Will:** Nobody likes you  
Everyone left you  
They're all out without you  
Having fun

 **All:** Where'd you go?

 **Will:** Everyone left you  
Nobody likes you  
They're all out without you  
Having fun

 **All:** Where'd you go?  
Go, go, go?

**IV. Rock and Roll Girlfriend**

**The tempo sped up.**

**Miguel:** Jeez!

I got a rock and roll band  
I got a rock and roll life

 **Miguel & Heather: **I got a rock and roll girlfriend!  
**Miguel:** And another ex-wife

I got a rock and roll house  
I got a rock and roll car  
I play the shit out the drums

**He played a quick drum solo.**

**Heather:** And he can play the guitar!

**He played a quick guitar solo.**

Yeah!

 **Miguel:** I got a kid in New York,  
I got a kid in the Bay,  
I haven't drank or smoked nothing  
In over 22-

 **Will:** Don't wanna be an American Idiot!

 **Miguel:** -days, so get off of my case!

 **Miguel & Heather: **Off of my case!

 **All:** Off of my case!

**The music stopped & Austin came out, now with a red tie & a black shirt, with his leather jacket on. The melody softly came in as he spoke, then finally came all in at the end.**

"Dad, or God, or whatever. I sold my guitar to get a bus ticket home. I met the girl of my dreams, but I'm dead to her now. So, I'm coming home in victory, arms open wide, sitting by a greyhound toilet. First stop, convenience store. I've got lies to tell. Glory never felt so good. Justice was served, you were just too stupid to notice. That's why I love you. PS Take a fucking shower!"

**V. We're Coming Home Again**

**He pulled his guitar to in front of him & Played while he sang.**

**Johnny:** Here they come marching down the street  
Like a desperation murmur of a heart beat  
Coming back from the edge of town  
Underneath their feet

 **Johnny & Tunny: **The time has come and it going nowhere  
Nobody ever said that life was fair now  
Go-carts and guns are treasures they will bear  
In the summer heat

 **Will:** The world is spinning  
Around and around  
Out of control again  
From the 7-11 to the  
**Will & Johnny: **Fear of breaking down!

 **Johnny:** So send my love a letterbomb  
And visit me in hell  
We're the ones going...

**The drums pounded, then he saw Tunny, then turned to see Will.**

**Johnny, Tunny, & Will: **Home. We're coming home again  
Home. We're coming home again

**He hugged Tunny's actor.**

**Johnny:** I started fuckin' running  
As soon as my feet touched ground

**He hugged Will's actor.**

**Tunny:** We're back in the Barrio  
But to you-  
**Johnny, Tunny, & Will** **:** -and me, that's Jingletown, that's...

**Slowly, the extras came on stage & sang with them.**

**All:** Home. We're coming home again  
Home. We're coming home again,  
Home. We're coming home again,  
Home. We're coming home again,  
Home. We're coming home again,  
Home. We're coming home again,  
Home. We're coming home again,  
Home. We're coming home again

**They sang to the audience.**

Nobody likes you  
Everyone left you  
They're all out without you  
Havin' fun!

**There was applause.**

**Austin was given his guitar again, then started talking as he strummed.**

Thought I ran into you down on the street,  
Then it turned out to only be a dream  
I made a point to burn all of the photographs  
She went away and then I took a different path  
I remember the face but I can't recall the name  
Now I wonder how Whatshername has been

Seems that she disappeared without a trace  
Did she ever marry old Whatshisface?

 **Johnny & Whatsername: **I made a point to burn all of the photographs  
She went away and then I took a different path  
**Johnny:** I remember the face but I can't recall the name  
**All:** Now I wonder how Whatshername has been

**He started strumming harder. He rocked out as the extras danced behind him.**

**All:** Remember, whatever  
It seems like forever ago  
Remember, whatever  
It seems like forever ago

 **Johnny:** The regrets are useless, in my mind  
She's in my head, I must confess  
The regrets are useless, in my mind  
She's in my head, so long ago

 **All:** Go! Go! Go! Go! **(x2)**  
And in the darkest night,  
If my memory serves me right,  
I'll never turn back time

 **Johnny:** Forgetting you, but not the time

**He strummed & the drums still played as he monologued more.**

So that was that. Or so it seemed. Is this the end, or the beginning? All I know is, she was right. I am an idiot. It's even on my birth certificate in so many words. This is my rage. This is my love. This is my town. This is my city. This is my life.

**The violinist then played the song out.**

**...**

**PEACE**

**...**


	10. The Cast Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song: Cruisin' For a Bruisin' (Teen Beach Movie Cast)  
> Emily (Bowling For Soup)

**S2ABC Ch. 10: The Cast Party**

**...**

**Several days later at the cast party...**

**Everyone was partying Ally's school's cafeteria. Austin was talking with Marina.**

"So, feel anything during our kisses & scenes?"

"A little, mostly old memories. You?"

"Yeah, definitely."

"Hey, Austin," Toby said.

"Yeah?"

"You wanna do 'Cruisin' For a Bruisin'' for your YouTube channel? We have the song downloaded & we learned the moves."

"In a week?"

"I had to do something for  _my_  senior project &...I'm a bit of a procrastinator. So, we learned it in a bit of a rush. So, wanna?"

"Sure," he said, grabbing his jacket & they handed him a pair of aviators.

"Hey, Marina. You wanna sing a line?"

"Sure," she answered.

**They all made their way to the stage. The lights were still on. One of the cast got up into the box to manage them & lowered the house lights, leaving the stage lights on. He then plugged in his iPod. They gave Austin an ear mic.**

"Austin, you stand to the side & come in when it's your turn. The group of girls over there know what to do, just do what you did in the movie, all right?"

"Got it."

"Hit it, Tony," he said, looking up to the box, then turned around when he got a nod.

**The music started. He started singing & dancing.**

You better run, run, run

Here we come!  
Revving our engines under the sun  
You're cruisin' for a bruisin'  
Whoo!  
Keeping it cool!  
Smooth and steady!  
Slicked back hair  
Man, things are getting heavy!  
You're cruisin' for bruisin'  
Two wheels and an open road  
Wrapped in leather  
Ready to go!

Don't stop, stop the music!  
We ride fast like a bullet  
We do anything we want, anytime we want  
Oh yeah, oh yeah!  
We just ride, ride, ride all day!  
We're not gonna live any other way!

**Marina sat with some of the girls on the stairs from the show.**

Bubblegum, cherry pop,  
Go to the hop!  
Hanging with my brother 'cause his friends are so hot  
While they're cruisin' for some bruisin'!

 **Austin hopped in & did as he did in the movie on the stage** **.**

All right  
I went to the drive in, what did I see?  
A hundred little betties all staring at me!  
I was cruisin' for some lovin'  
I got these two wheels and an open road  
Just pop that clutch, I'm ready to go!

**They danced with him, Austin was impressed.**

Don't stop, stop the music!  
We ride fast like a bullet  
We do anything we want, anytime we want  
Oh yeah, Oh yeah!  
We just ride, ride, ride all day!  
We're not gonna live any other way  
Oh no, we're not gonna live any other way  
Hoo!

It goes one, two  
A-1, 2, 1-2-3  
A who, who, who's ridin' with me?  
I got a gang full of bruisers, all cruisin' with me!  
And we're tearin' up, we're tearin up, we're tearin up the streets  
Hoo!

**Austin got his guitar as Toby was playing one & they rocked out with the solo.**

**As the song came to the final chorus, Austin handed his guitar to someone, then stopped the music for a few seconds, then started it again. They all danced.**

Don't stop, stop the music!  
We ride fast like a bullet  
We do anything we want, anytime we want  
Oh yeah, Oh yeah!  
We just ride, ride, ride all day!  
We're not gonna live any other way  
So don't stop, stop the music!  
We ride fast like a bullet  
We do anything we want, anytime we want  
Oh yeah, Oh yeah!  
We just ride, ride, ride all day!  
We're not gonna live any other way  
No, we're not gonna live any other way!  
Oh no, we're not gonna live any other way!  
Hoo!

**Austin breathed heavily as everyone cheered.**

"Thanks. I wish I had more great songs like that to dance to. Maybe for the sequel."

**They all went back to the cafeteria. Marina called him over to a corridor nearby.**

"So, that movie's gonna be the next  _High School Musical_?" Marina asked him.

"God, I hope so. It's such a great one, better than HSM, really."

"Cool. So, how about you & me go back to your house &...relive old times."

"Marina, you know I can't."

"Come on, what's Ally got that I don't?" she put her hand on his chest. He grabbed her hand & took it off of him.

"My heart."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I mean, don't get me wrong, you were my first crush, my first girlfriend, my first lay," he whispered that last part. "But that's in the past. I'm with  _Ally_  now. K?"

"Wow. Here I was thinking you were falling back in love with me."

"You thought wrong."

"Well, thanks for the clarity. I'm sorry to have wasted your time," she walked back towards the party.

"Hey," he said, stopping her. "That doesn't mean I wouldn't wanna be  _friends_  still, ok?"

"Yeah, sure."

"And, hey, you're a great singer & dancer. You'll have a great career if you go after those."

"Thanks," she said, then walked away.

**Austin walked back to the party.**

"Hey, Austin," Ally said, walking to him.

"Hey."

"So, um, what's up with Marina? She just started crying and now she wants to head home."

"Yeah, um, come here," he said, grabbing her hand & led her out to the foyer of the school.

"What is it?"

"Marina was my first girlfriend."

"Really?"

"Yeah, back when we were 12."

"Oh."

"Yeah, and she wanted to get back together with me & have her way with me."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but I couldn't because I'm dating  _you._ "

"Oh..."

"Yeah. I don't wanna date anyone other than you."

"I wish you told me that when I casted you. I wouldn't have put you into that position."

"I didn't wanna run the risk of you cancelling the show. Plus, to play the lead in this musical, you  _bet_  I didn't wanna pass that up. They're my favorite band."

"Yeah, but...well, I mean...Did you feel anything when you kissed her?"

"What?"

"Did you feel anything when you kissed her?"

"A little...but that's the thing. It was only a little & it was only for a second. After opening night, my feelings were completely platonic. I was acting after that point. Maybe a little  _too_  well, considering..." he looked towards the cafeteria.

"...Considering she thought you'd want to get back together too and now she's sitting in the cafeteria crying from your rejection," she said, looking in the same direction.

"Yep."

"Damn."

"Yeah."

"So, what are you going to do now?" she said, looking back at him.

"Well, I don't suppose Marina will wanna see me for the rest of the night, so I think I'm gonna go home & go to bed. It's...12:30 anyways. I'm tired." he said, checking his phone for the time.

"All right."

"You need to stay here for a little bit loner, right?"

"Yeah. Got to make sure everyone helps with cleanup."

"Yeah. Oh, are there any cupcakes left?"

"Yeah, a few."

"Good, I'll snag those before I go," he said, running back to the party.

"Him and his sweets," she said, then started to walk back.

**Before she could get a few steps, however, she looked to her left & saw a suited figure with a fedora outside the door of the foyer. As soon as she blinked, he was gone.**

"What the...?"

"Hey," Austin said, meeting up with her. "Not too many vanilla ones, so I snagged most of them," he added, holding a closed plastic 6-pack of them. "If no one eats the rest of them, you know where to bring...them...What are you looking at?" he asked, looking in the direction she was.

"I don't know. It looked like there was a man in a suit and hat outside the door, but when I blinked, he vanished."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"You think it could be a combo of sleep deprivation, stress, & no sex?"

**She turned to him & slapped his arm.**

"Will you quit it with the whining about no sex?"

"Well, you  _did_  say you didn't wanna have sex until the play is done & dusted. Listen, I'm going home now. Since tomorrow's Sunday, come over to my house with whatever goodies are left over from this party &  _I'll_  frost the cupcakes for you myself."

**She slapped him in the arm harder.**

"Ow! Not in the arm I'm holding the cupcakes with!" he said, rubbing his arm with the other arm's hand.

"Stop having an inconsistent dirty mouth!" she retorted.

"What? You love my glaze, so I'll dispense it for you. There's about 3 weeks' worth saved up," he whispered.

"Save that dirty talk for tomorrow when we're alone. I'll be there."

"Cool. If you get there before 11:00, you know how to wake me."

"That I do."

"Good," he kissed her. "Now  _that_  I feel something with for more than a second."

"Me too," she kissed him back.

"All right. See you later," he said, starting to walk.

"See you later," she said, then started to walk back to the party. She then looked back towards the door, wondering.

* * *

**Austin lay unconscious in a field of debris in the middle of a crash site in a city. Suddenly, he awoke with a large gasp. He looked down at his chest & saw the time device in his chest like Tony Stark's Arc Reactor. He then stood up & looked around, seeing a cloud of smoke come up nearby. He then started to run towards it.**

**Austin & his band were on top of a skyscraper overlooking the city, then he began to play & sing.**

It wasn't supposed to be like this;  
Another dose of unhappiness  
I gave it all and managed to get you shot dead yet again  
So I got down, let you get shot  
You told me that I should never stop running again

**Austin, running in the city, thought back to a bit prior. They had just jumped off the building in the last part & he hit a button on his watch, which transformed the car down below into a jet, which elevated to under them fast & caught them. He then engaged the engines & got them out of there faster.**

Emily (Emily), ah  
You saved the day  
Emily (Emily), ah  
When you brought me anyway

**It showed her dead body, mixed with shots of the band & AUstin as he ran.**

She was always such a pretty girl, nobody like her in the world  
A little piece of heavenly that no one else could stand  
I see her in my dreams at night, I see her when I close my eyes  
I just can't seem to shake Emily

**The band played as Austin sang & showed flashbacks to the first part, with her walking to the car & him running through the building.**

You got your money and I got cast  
Aside, sitting on my ass  
In the building with no one else,  
Nowhere else to go  
So then I chased after you to the car  
Emily, I sure am glad you didn't want me anyway

**She looked at him as they flew in the jet & he smirked at her. The other guy sitting comfortably in the seat behind them.**

Emily (Emily), ah  
You saved the day  
Emily (Emily), ah  
When you brought me anyway

**There were many camera changes from Austin to her, to the other guy, to the ship, & to the band, all mixed in not in any particular order, with the drumbeat.**

She was always such a pretty girl, nobody like her in the world  
A little piece of heavenly that no one else could stand  
I see her in my dreams at night, I see her when I close my eyes  
I just can't seem to shake Emily, Emily

**(Short instrumental)**

**The band played the instrumental. The characters were sitting comfortably in the jet, when there were sudden shots on them. Austin saw several enemy jets on their tail. He tried to avoid their missiles, but too many of them hit, sustaining heavy damage, causing the ship to drift downwards. She looked at him, then grabbed his hand. There was then a light that passed from her to him. He had a worried look on his face, but as soon as the light hit his hand, he passed out. She then hit some buttons & he was ejected from the jet in an escape pod that formed around him. She then looked in the reflection of the glass to see the other guy. He nodded to her & she nodded back, taking the ship down. Austin was floating down in the escape pod with a parachute as the lyrics continued.**

She was always such a pretty girl, nobody like her in the world  
A little piece of heavenly that no one else could stand  
I see her in my dreams at night, I see her when I close my eyes  
I just can't seem to shake Emily, yeah

**Austin got to the other crash site, seeing the debris. It showed his pod being severed from the parachute, causing it to go down at a high speed. Austin then dug through the debris, gaining super strength from the device.**

Emily (Emily), ah  
You saved the day  
Emily (Emily), ah  
You saved the day  
Emily (Emily), ah  
Emily (Emily), ah  
You saved my ass

**He found her, as she lied there, breathing heavily. She was then shot by a guy in a suit. Austin then super-sped up to him, took the gun, then shot _him_. He then walked back to her, then held her body, mouthing that last line. The other guy stood behind him  & the video ended.**

**...**

**PEACE**

**...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, sorry for the overabundance of 'Cruisin' For a Bruisin',' but it's such a damn great song.


	11. Senior Skip Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Songs: High School Never Ends (Bowling For Soup)  
> Lost In Stereo (All Time Low)  
> Cruisin' For a Bruisin' (Teen Beach Movie Cast)  
> 1985 (SR-71)  
> Teenage Dirtbag (Wheetus, All Time Low cover)  
> The Beach (All Time Low)  
> I Wanna Be Sedated (preview) (Ramones)  
> Where The Lines Overlap (Paramore)  
> Finally Me (Laura Marano)  
> Reckless and the Brave (All Time Low)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took a while to finalize what I was doing with this chapter, but once I figured out what this chapter was going to do for the overall story coming up, it just became putty in my brain-er, hand. Enjoy.  
> Also, I originally wanted this out for the beginning of Summer, but my jobs got in the way, leaving me drained most of the time, so sorry. Better late than never.

  **S2ABC Ch. 11: Senior Skip Day**

**...**

**4/30/13,** **9:00 AM:**

"Hey, Dez," Austin said, talking into his phone. "Everyone's on the move to the beach."

"All right, good. Everything's just about set up for the party. Good idea renting out the beach."

"Yeah. Just make sure everybody knows there's trash cans & recycling bins for their drink cans or bottles. Cops shouldn't bother us, but if they do, make sure no one gets seen with alcohol. I'm not drinking, but we  _know_  someone else will."

"Right. We've those set up everywhere. Don't worry. If anyone leaves anything on the beach, we'll know."

"Good," he said, getting his car keys from his pocket. "Ally's class is coming too, so there'll be  _double_  reason to make sure," he said getting in his car.

"Yeah. Oh, I think I see the first car, gotta go."

"Ok, see you in a bit," he said & they both hung up. He buckled his seatbelt & drove over to Ally's house. She got in & he kissed her. "You ready?" he asked.

"Yep. you?"

"Yep," he said, then they drove. They got to the beach.

* * *

**9:30 AM**

"You said Dez is here already?" she asked as they got out.

"Yep," he answered as they walked on to the beach.

**Austin locked his car door. They both had sunglasses, Austin had Aviators, he was in a tank top & swim trunks, she was in a one-piece bathing suit with a tank top of her own over it. They both had flip-flops on their feet.**

"Austin," Dez said as they walked on to the beach.

"Hey, Dez," he said & they did their handshake.

"What up!"

"So, we have about 10 people here already. Still about 70 to go."

"All right. My cousins & Ellington here yet?"

"Not yet. Ryker texted me & they'll be here at 12."

"All right. You got the speakers up yet?"

"Yeah. Just plug in your iPod & hit 'Play' when you're ready."

"All right," he said.

* * *

**An hour passed.**

**10:30 AM.**

**Everyone was there, so Austin stepped on the stage he had set up & talked through the mic, pausing the music.**

"All right. Hey, everyone. Welcome to Senior Skip Day: 2013!" the people from Austin's school cheered. "Hope everyone's ready to party throughout the day old-MTV style. We have this whole place rented to us throughout the day. Now, to lay down some ground rules. If you have found a place on the beach to spread your stuff out, make sure you keep track of all of your stuff. We can all swim in the ocean, make sure you don't have your phones on you if you do. We don't want anyone to lose their means of calling a cab if someone gets too smashed to drive. Also, when you guys start drinking if you do, when the clock strikes 12, pace yourselves. Drink plenty of water in between drinks to make sure you don't get drunk too fast or too hard, plus you'll stay hydrated in the sun. Water & other water-made drinks are over on the concession table off the side of the stage here. Now, we're pretty secluded here, but just in case anyone from the schools, or cops, find us, make sure you're not piss drunk before school lets out at 2. Soda's also there for those who want something with fizz & flavor to hold you until later. There's also trash cans & recycling bins all over the place. If any of them get full, please feel free to pull the bags out, tie them off, & place the bags next to the bins. Extra bags are at the bottoms of each of them. If any of you are feeling horny at any point & wanna do something to take care of that, the woods, or your cars, are ideal places for that to happen. Make sure to use protection. Don't want any high school babies, do we? Finally, if any of the musically-inclined wanna perform at all, kindly inform Dez & he'll pause the music to let you perform. Please no 'booing,' we're here to have fun…unless the performances are  _that_  awful. All right, I think that's it. If you haven't brought food to snack on, at 12, my cousins are coming so we can perform as a band, & they're bringing various types of pizza, chips, wings, & burgers. Until then, we have some snack platters, just get a plate & help yourselves. Again, if there's nothing of a particular item on the table, let Dez know & he & Trish will see if there's any left. Oh, & if you get stoned, just sit back, relax, & enjoy the scenery & music. Maybe get yourself some food to cure your munchies. Enjoy," he said & started some rock music, then stepped down.

"Good letting them know," Ally said.

"Yeah, just needed to set them right. You hungry, or thirsty?"

"Yeah. Get me some stuff from one of the platters and a lemonade."

"All right, you go wait by our spot," he said & pecked her lips, then walked over to the table & put the veggies & dip on the plate.

"Hey, Austin," Shane said.

"Hey, Shane."

"Good party so far."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks. Truth be told, I didn't think this would happen."

"Really?"

"Yeah. This is my uncle's private beach, so I asked him if I could use it for the day. He said, 'yes,' as long as I rented it from him. I gave him the money & here we are. All we gotta do is keep it clean & he'll be all right."

"Yeah. See ya later," he said, walking away with a drink.

"Later," Austin said, plate full, & he had a lemonade in the other hand with a fruit punch as well. He walked over to his & Ally's spot. He handed Ally her drink & set the plate on the cooler between them. "What do you have in the cooler anyways?" he asked.

"Alcohol."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Where'd  _you_  get alcohol?"

" _My_ cousin's in town. I asked her to get me some based on her recommendation."

"Ah, so what do we got?"

"Well," she started, handing him the plate & opened the cooler. "A few different flavors of Mike's Hard Lemonade to start off, some light beers, some stuff she said to mix with soda, soda for that, & a few other things if we dare," she closed the cooler & he put the plate back on it.

"All right. I guess we could drink later."

"Austin, it's Senior Skip Day and we're on the beach. Loosen up."

"I will. Just when it gets to the right time to."

"I see."

"Y'know what? Fine," he said, then reached into the cooler & took out a few bottles & handed one to her.

"Not starting off easy?"

"This is the only one I'm having right now," he said, opening the bottle with the bottle opener from the cooler.

"All right," she said, doing the same & they both took a sip.

* * *

**Hours later…**

"All right, everyone. Who's ready for some  _live_  music?" Austin asked as everyone was getting ready on stage. Some people clapped & cheered.

"Yeah, Austin!" Shane yelled.

"Thanks, Shane," he replied, then turned around & got his guitar & put the strap over his shoulder. "All right, let's start this show off simple. We all know high school's coming to an end pretty soon," some of them 'wooed.' "Yeah, but life after high school isn't too different. We have the same types of people in other places of society; jocks, geeks, nerds, freaks, pretty girls, etc. All of these don't totally go away, but I think we get smarter & more self-aware as we grow older. So, enjoy, 'High School Never Ends.'"

**He began playing the opening chords, with Ellington beating the drums.**

"If you know it, sing along," he said fast, then sang as Rydel & Ryker joined in.

HEY!  
Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh  
HEY!  
Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh  
HEY!

Four years you think for sure  
That's all you've got to endure  
All the total dicks  
All the stuck up chicks  
So superficial, so immature  
Then when you graduate  
You take a look around and you say "Hey wait,  
This is the same as where I just came from"  
I thought it was over  
Aw, that's just great

"Come on!" he yelled & some people sang with them.

The whole damn world is just as obsessed  
With who's the best dressed and who's having sex,  
Who's got the money, who gets the honeys,  
Who's kinda cute and who's just a mess  
And you still don't have the right look  
And you don't have the right friends  
Nothing changes but the faces, the names, and the trends  
High school never ends

 **All:** Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh

**(Austin pointed to everyone & they 'hey'd')**

HEY!  
Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh  
HEY!

**Austin pointed to various people in his class who fit the bill of the people in the verse.**

**Austin:**  Check out the popular kids  
You'll never guess what Jessica did  
How did Mary Kate lose all that weight  
And Katie had a baby so I guess Tom's straight  
And the only thing that matters  
Is climbing up that social ladder  
Still care about your hair and the car you drive  
Doesn't matter if you're sixteen or thirty-five

**Austin pumped his fist in the air when they shouted the names.**

**All:**  Reese Witherspoon -  **Austin:**  She's the prom queen  
Bill Gates - Captain of the chess team  
Jack Black - the clown  
Brad Pitt - the quarterback  
I've seen it all before  
I want my money back

"Come on!"

 **All:**  The whole damn world is just as obsessed  
With who's the best dressed and who's having sex,  
**Austin:**  Who's in the club and who's on the drugs,  
Who's throwin' up before they digest  
And you still don't have the right look  
And you don't have the right friends  
And you still listen to the same shit you did back then  
High school never ends

 **All:** Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh  
**Austin:** (High school never ends)

**Austin rocked the guitar solo.**

**All:** The whole damn world is just as obsessed  
With who's the best dressed and who's having sex,  
Who's got the money, who gets the honeys,  
Who's kinda cute and who's just a mess  
**Austin:** And I still don't have the right look  
And I still have the same three friends  
And I'm pretty much the same as I was back then  
High school never ends

 **All:** Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh  
High school never ends  
Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh  
High school never ends  
Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh  
Here we go again...

Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh

**They quickly went into All Time Low's 'Lost in Stereo,' seeing as the last song ends similarly to how the next one starts.**

(Lost in stereo, lost in stereo)  
(Lost in stereo, lost in stereo)

**Austin grabbed the mic & sang.**

She works for the weekend  
Mix-tape of her favorite bands  
Tearing up the radio, lost in the stereo's sound

**He put it back & played his guitar.**

She's trouble in a tank-top, pretty little time-bomb  
Blowing up, take you down  
Living in the radio, lost in stereo's sound

She's dancing alone  
I'm ready to go, but she's so  
(Lost in stereo, lost in stereo)  
She's out of control, so beautiful  
(In stereo, lost in stereo)

And I've been waiting for so long  
But she'll never know  
I'm losing hope 'cause she's so  
(Lost in stereo, lost in stereo)

(Lost in stereo, lost in stereo)

Shake-down on a Saturday  
Sit back, gotta catch my breath  **(Claps)  
** 'Cause every time I see her  
Know she's gonna take it back somehow

Tattoos and a switch-blade attitude  
Snake-bite heart with a bubble-gum smile  
Sex and stereo, don't turn the radio dial

She's dancing alone  
I'm ready to go, but she's so  
(Lost in stereo, lost in stereo)  
She's out of control, so beautiful  
(Lost in stereo, lost in stereo)

And I've been waiting for so long  
But she'll never know  
I'm losing hope 'cause she's so  
(Lost in stereo, lost in stereo)

And I'm just like cellophane  
'Cause she sees right through me  
I know, she's glitter and gold  
And that's just the price I pay  
When I don't even know her name  
She's slipping away

**It was just the beats & Austin's voice.**

She's dancing alone  
I'm ready to go, but she's so  
(Lost in stereo, lost in stereo)  
She's out of control, so beautiful  
(Lost in stereo, lost in stereo)

**They came back in on the other instruments.**

She's dancing alone  
I'm ready to go, but she's so  
(Lost in stereo, lost in stereo)  
She's out of control, so beautiful  
(Lost in stereo, lost in stereo)

And I've been waiting for so long  
But she'll never know  
I'm losing hope 'cause she's so  
(Lost in stereo, lost in stereo)

She's dancing alone  
I'm ready to go, but she's so  
(Lost in stereo, lost in stereo)  
She's out of control, so beautiful  
(Lost in stereo, lost in stereo)

And I've been waiting for so long  
But she'll never know  
I'm losing hope 'cause she's so

(Lost in stereo, lost in stereo)

**The song ended as everyone cheered.**

"Thanks," Austin said, then took a sip from his water bottle. "So damn hot, isn't it? So, who's seen the clip from  _Teen Beach Movie_?" some of the girls cheered. "Ok, well, we have a treat for you all. Thanks to some of the dance students from the performing arts school, we're going to recreate that scene for you guys. This is 'Cruisin' For a Bruisin'.'"

**He went off to the side of the stage as 5 of the dancers came on stage in semi-costume. His band started playing the song & the lead guy sang.**

You better run, run, run, here we come  
Revving our engines under the sun  
You're cruisin' for a bruisin'  
Ooh, keeping it cool, smooth and steady  
Slick back hair, man, things are getting heavy  
You're cruisin' for a bruisin'

Two wheels and an open road  
Wrapped in leather and ready to go

**They got to the set up chairs & did the dance.**

Don't stop, stop the music  
We ride fast like a bullet  
We do anything we want  
Anytime we want...oh yeah, oh yeah  
We just ride, ride, ride all day  
We're not gonna live any other way

**Rydel sang the next part.**

Bubblegum, cherry pop, go to the hop  
Hangin' with my brother  
'Cause his friends are so hot  
While they're cruisin' for some bruisin'

**Austin hopped in with an ear mic & a leather jacket on, doing the choreography.**

All right,  
I went to the drive and what did I see  
A hundred little betties all staring at me  
I was cruisin' for some lovin'  
I got these two wheels and an open road  
Just pop that clutch, I'm ready to go

**They did the dance.**

Don't stop, stop the music  
We ride fast like a bullet  
We do anything we want  
Anytime we want...oh yeah, oh yeah  
We just ride, ride, ride all day  
We're not gonna live any other way  
Oh no, we're not gonna live any other way  
Hoo!

It goes 1, 2, 1-2-3  
Who, who, who's riding with me  
I got a gang full of bruises all cruisin' with me  
And we're tearin' up,  
We're tearin' up,  
We're tearin' up the streets

Hoo!

**Austin was given his guitar as he rocked the solo with the others doing their dancing. After a minute, he put his guitar off to the side & walked to the middle of the stage, facing the band, then gave a 'stop' motion. Everyone breathed heavily while he combed his hair, then put on his shades. He then started singing again & everyone immediately went back to playing & dancing.**

Don't stop, stop the music  
We ride fast like a bullet  
We do anything we want  
Anytime we want..oh yeah,oh yeah  
We just ride, ride, ride all day  
We're not gonna live any other way

Don't stop, stop the music  
We ride fast like a bullet  
We do anything we want  
Anytime we want...oh yeah, oh yeah  
We just ride, ride, ride all day  
We're not gonna live any other way

No we're not gonna live any other way  
Oh no, we're not gonna live any other way,

Hoo!

**Everyone cheered. Austin then stood up, as he slid on his knees for the last part. He then took off his jacket & put it on a rack on the side of the stage. He then took the ear mic off, got back to his regular one, then got his guitar & drank from his water bottle again.**

"God, don't dance in this heat, even in the shade like  _we_  are. You're bound to get heat stroke. Anyways, some people ask me why I auditioned for Disney to be in the movie. Well, I read the script & found out there was a lot of what I liked in terms of jokes & music. I had to learn a lot of choreography, but that's a small price to pay. Seriously, watch the movie when it premieres. Anyways, I like older music, but I think some of the older jaded pricks can take the nostalgia a bit too far…such as in the case of '1985' by SR-71," he said, then they began playing.

**He played the opening, then took the mic in his hand & walked back & forth.**

Debbie just hit the wall  
She never had it all  
One Prozac a day  
Husband's a CPA  
Her dreams went out the door  
When she turned 24  
Only been with one man  
What happened to her plans

**he put the mic back on the stand & played his guitar.**

She was gonna be an actress  
She was gonna be a star  
She was gonna shake that ass  
On the hood of Whitesnake's car  
Now her SUV has become the enemy  
Looks at her average life  
Nothing has been all right

Since Bruce Springsteen, Madonna  
Way before Nirvana,  
There was U2 and Blondie  
And music still on MTV  
Her two kids in high school  
They tell her that she's uncool  
'Cause she's still preoccupied  
With 19, 19, 1985 (1985)

She's seen all the classics  
At least a hundred times;  
_Breakfast Club, Pretty in Pink,_  
_Fast Times at Ridgemont High_  
She rocked out to Wham!  **(He quickly raised his fist to the air & yelled "Wham!")  
**Not a very big Green Day fan  
Never knew George was gay; hoped they'd hook up one day

Where's her fairytale?  
Where's her dream?  
Where's the quarterback from her high school football team?  
Where's her fairytale?  
Where's her dream?  
How many times will she ask herself, "What happened to me?"  
Ask herself, "What happened?"  
**Ellington:** (The rubber broke!)

When Bruce Springsteen, Madonna  
Way before Nirvana,  
There was U2 and Blondie  
And music still on MTV  
Her two kids in high school  
They tell her that she's uncool  
'Cause she's still preoccupied  
With 19, 19, 1985

**Austin played the guitar solo, rocking out. He then grabbed the mic & sang.**

She hates time  
Make it stop  
When did Mötley Crüe become Classic Rock (Classic Rock)  
She hates time  
Make it stop  
She hates time  
Make it, make it, make it, make it, make it, make it STOP!

**He played the guitar again.**

Bruce Springsteen, Madonna  
Way before Nirvana,  
There was U2 and Blondie  
And music still on MTV  
Her two kids in high school  
They tell her that she's uncool  
'Cause she's still preoccupied  
With 1985

**He paused for a second.**

"Sing it! And bring back..."

 **With the crowd:**  Bruce Springsteen, Madonna (She hates time)  
Way before Nirvana, (Make it Stop)  
There was U2 and Blondie (She hates time)  
And music still on MTV (Make it Stop)  
Her two kids in high school (She hates time)  
They tell her that she's uncool (Make it Stop)  
'Cause she's still preoccupied (She hates time)  
With 19, 19, 1985

**The others started clapping in applause. Austin started playing the chords & they clapped with the rhythm for a few seconds.**

Her name is Noelle, I have a dream about her  
She rings my bell, I got gym class in half an hour  
Oh, how she rocks in Keds and tube socks  
But she doesn't know who I am  
And she doesn't give a damn about me

**The others came in.**

'Cause I'm just a teenage dirtbag, baby  
Yeah, I'm just a teenage dirtbag, baby  
Listen to Green Day, baby, with me

Her boyfriend's a dick, he brings a gun to school  
And he'd simply kick my ass if he knew the truth  
He lives on my block and he drives an IROC,  
But he doesn't know who I am,  
And he doesn't give a damn about me

"Sing it!"

**Everyone sang.**

'Cause I'm just a teenage dirtbag, baby  
Yeah, I'm just a teenage dirtbag, baby  
Listen to Green Day, baby, with me, oh

Oh yeah, dirtbag  
No, she doesn't know what she's missing  
Oh yeah, dirtbag  
No, she doesn't know what she's missing

 **Austin:** Man, I feel like mold, it's prom night and I am lonely  
Lo and behold; she's walking over to me  
This must be fake, my lip starts to shake  
How does she know who I am?  
And why does she give a damn about me?

"Sing it!" he said & they sang with him.

She says, "I've got two tickets to Green Day, baby  
Come with me Friday, don't say maybe  
I'm just a teenage dirtbag, baby, like you, oh"

Oh yeah, dirtbag  
No, she doesn't know what she's missing  
Oh yeah, dirtbag  
No, she doesn't know what she's missing

**They ended the song to cheers.**

**Flashforward 3/10/17:**

"Hey, Bush Hall. How are ya?" Austin said to the crowd & they cheered. "We've been stalking All Time Low on this leg of my comeback tour & I saw that video of Alex trying to remember how to play 'The Beach.' Were some of you here yesterday?" some of the crowd cheered. "Great. Well, look it up on YouTube if you weren't. Anyways, we're gonna show those fuckin' disgraces up by actually playing their song. They may not remember any of their best material, but  _we_ do. This is 'The Beach.'"

**Flashed back to 2013.**

"Ok, one more & I'm taking a break. Damn," he thought for a second, then got it. "Ah," he said, then walked back to Ellington, mouthing the song name to the others. He put one foot up on the platform Ellington was on, then strummed. Ellington then came in & he turned around & went back to the mic to sing. Ryker & Rydel joined in too.

Well, you're a long walk from my street  
And I'm dying in this summer heat  
I hope like hell you're waiting, waiting

Everybody's living like they're crazy in love  
I'm a dizzy mess, and everything is so above me  
From the floor of any life I lead today

Well, they can take, take, take the kids from the summer,  
But they'll never, never, never take the summer from me  
It was the very first time that I lost my mind for a week  
They can make, make, make me forget the weather  
If we'll never, never, never wash the sand from my feet  
It was the very last time that we said goodbye to the beach  
Showing off, we're showing off our teeth

So make one last call back home  
'Cause tonight we go it alone  
And I hope that you know I'm waiting, waiting  
_(Summer, do you feel me?)_

Everybody's singing like they're crazy in love  
We made a dizzy mess of everything and it was enough  
So bring all the boys and all the girls together

Well, they can take, take, take the kids from the summer  
But they'll never, never, never take the summer from me  
It was the very first time that I lost my mind for a week  
They can make, make, make me forget the weather  
If we'll never, never, never wash the sand from my feet  
It was the very last time that we said goodbye to the beach  
Showing off, we're showing off our teeth

You're going out in style  
And I'm getting tired of all your lying  
_(Summer, do you feel me?)_  
Stop pretending  
Stop, the answer's in the smile  
And I'm coming clean  
_(Summer, do you feel me?)_  
Just give me something  
_(Summer, do you feel me?)_  
Stop pretending

**He strummed the notes.**

"Sing it with me!"

Well, they can take, take, take the kids from the summer  
But they'll never, never, never take the summer from me  
It was the very first time that I lost my mind for a week  
They can make, make, make me forget the weather  
If we'll never, never, never wash the sand from my feet  
It was the very last time that we said goodbye to the beach  
Showing off, we're showing off our teeth

**They played the song out.**

"All right, thanks. Some of those I'm gonna play on tour this summer. You guys should come see my kick off concert in a few weeks. Talk to me later, I'll hook you guys up with tickets if you want them."

**He set his guitar down.**

"All right, Shum. If ya wanna come up with your band, here's an open stage," he said into the mic, then they all got off the stage. He got to Ally. "Hey, Ally. You wanna go somewhere private?" he asked her.

"Sure, where?" she asked.

"Ready? 1, 2, 1, 2, 3…" they played.

Twenty-twenty-twenty-four hours to go  
I wanna be sedated  
Nothing to do, nowhere to go-ho  
I wanna be sedated...

**They got to a beach house nearby.**

"Whoa!" Ally exclaimed.

"Yep. Come with me," he said, walking up the stairs to the house.

"You sure it's okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, we're fine. It's my uncle's," he said as they got to the porch door.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Who do you think I rented the beach from?"

"I assumed the city."

"Nope. If I did  _that_ , the school could call them & find out where we all are," he said, opening the door & walked inside. She followed him. "This place is partially why I wanted to do  _Teen Beach Movie_. I was like Brady; a beach bum during the Summers for the first 13 years of my life."

"Really?"

"Yep. Learned to surf on this very beach," he opened the fridge in the kitchen after they reached it. "I also learned every beach-themed Beach Boys song I could. My uncle also taught me how to play guitar."

"Wow. He sounds really cool."

"Yeah, he was."

"'Was'?"

"Yeah, he passed away a few months ago."

"Oh."

"Yeah...and he left  _me_  this house & the beachfront property. Things are being finalized & I should be able to move in in about a month."

"Huh."

"Yeah. Would you wanna move in with me?"

"You want me to move into a house with you?"

"Well, yeah. We've been dating for almost 2 years now & besides, look," he said, bringing her out to the living room. "This place has such a great view."

"Yeah, it does," she said, admiring the view of the ocean nearing the beach.

"Calm, peaceful, serene...it's perfect. Oh, & look here," he said, walking over to the side of the room. "A piano. You can write songs, either with me or for yourself, or just play for yourself all day every day to your hearts' content."

"How can you afford this place? I mean, this has to cost hundreds of thousands of dollars."

"Easy. My uncle also left me some money, which will pay off this place for at least a few years, & I plan to go into the recording biz."

"What?"

"Yeah. Me, Dez, & Trish have been scouting buildings near here to turn into an indie record label. I wanted to surprise you, I just didn't know how. I made a lot of money on my tour last year, as well as being in  _Teen Beach Movie_  last year, so I plan to put it to good use, y'know, after I put aside some for  _me,_ " he then chuckled.

"Well, I wanted to tell you this, but I wanted to go college to be a music teacher."

"Oh. Ok. Why a teacher?"

"What?"

"I mean, Ally, you're a great singer & musician. With your talents, you could be a great singer."

"You think?"

"Yeah. In fact, you're singing out at the party later."

"What?"

"Yeah."

"Austin, you know I have crippling stage fright. How do you propose to get me even remotely near that stage to sing?"

"Good question. You know how you can perform previews of songs in front of me, Dez, & Trish without much problem, but in front of larger crowds, you generally let me handle things?"

"Yeah."

"Well, that's the thing. You're fine letting someone else speak for you, rather than speaking for yourself in the music. If the spotlight's  _not_  on you specifically, you don't have a problem with it."

"Huh. You may have a point."

"Yeah. I talked to Trish & she told me about how you guys used to go around on the playground being a superhero named Roxy Rocket; a blonde with pink highlights, dressed in pink & black like some kind of Emo anime character cosplay, whose overwhelming confidence meant she could do anything she wanted to. A true feminist icon, in a way. At least, if Anita Sarkeesian dies a painful death."

"Oh yeah. I had a lot of drawings I drew in Kindergarten. She was my imaginary friend, but she went away one day, so I pretended to be her during playtime to remember her by."

"Yeah. Well, I went to your dad & he gave me a few drawings of your friend that you drew. We then went to my costume people that make some of the things I wear in my music videos & we estimated a stylish outfit for you to wear..." he said, opening the closet near the doorway to the room from the hall. "Viola!" he said, pulling the outfit & wig out.

"Oh my god," she said, taking the costume by the hook & examined it. "You guys did a great job!" she said, excitedly.

"Thought you'd like it. You wanna try it on? It should fit you well."

"Yeah. Where's the bathroom?"

"Down the hall, to the right," he said, pointing the direction. She walked down that way.

**After a few minutes, the door opened. Austin looked in the direction & saw her walking towards him.**

"Well? How do I look? You're staring, so I imagine really good."

"Hot. In fact, if you didn't have to go on stage, I'd rip that outfit off & take you right here."

"Oh, really? Well, save that lust for later and I might surprise you."

"So, do you think you can go on stage in this? Just pretending to be someone else?"

"Um, maybe. Should I do Roxy's accent?"

"Accent?"

"Ja, she is Svedish and she talks like zis," she said, doing a hammy Swedish accent.

"No, I don't think it'll work. Can you do a light Irish?"

"'A light Irish'? Please. Roxy Rocket is  _not_  Irish. She's about as Irish as  _I'm_  black. Not at all."

"Ok. See? You're already more assertive & confident."

"Oh my god, you're right. Quick, ask me another question for Roxy."

"Ok. Roxy, what's your favorite kind of music?"

"Well, I fancy me some Punk Rock, but I grew up during the 2000s, so I have a passion for Emo, or did you not notice my outfit? Oh my god, I'm reproducing her attitude exactly. I think I can do this."

"Good. now, do you want people to wonder if you're you in disguise?"

"Um, no."

"Ok, then...here," he said, putting his sunglasses on her face.

"Don't you need these?"

"I got another in my jacket in my car. I'll grab them when we get back. So, Roxie, shall we perform some music together?"

"We shall," she replied. He then opened the door to the beach & she walked through.

* * *

**A few minutes later, on the stage.**

"All right, everyone. We're gonna bring on a new talent. Give it up for the girl born, but not raised in, Sweden, Roxy Rocket!" he said, clapping & they all clapped as Ally, dressed as Roxy, came out on to the stage, then took the mic off its stand.

"Thanks. Now, this is a song by Paramore. It's called, 'Where the Lines Overlap,'" she said & Austin began strumming the chords. The others joined in & she began singing. Austin sang backup.

Give me attention, I need it now  
Too much distance to measure it out, out loud  **(Austin started clapping, getting everyone to clap in line with the drums)**  
Tracing patterns across a personal map  
And making pictures where the lines overlap  
Where the lines overlap

**Austin played the guitar again. Ally walked all over the stage as she sang.**

No one is as lucky as us  
We're not at the end but we already won  
No, no, no one  
Is as lucky as us, is as lucky as us

Call me over and tell me how  
Well, you got so far never making a single sound  
I'm not used to it, but I can learn  
There's nothing to it, I've never been happier  
Never been happier

**She jumped a bit as she sang.**

No one is as lucky as us  
We're not at the end but we already won  
No, no, no one  
Is as lucky as us, is as lucky as us

Now I've got a feeling if I sang this loud enough  
You would sing it back to me  
I've got a feeling if I sang this loud enough  
You would sing it back to me

I've got a feeling, I've got a feeling  
That you would sing it back to me,  
That you would sing it back to me

No one is as lucky as us  
We're not at the end but we already won  
No, no, no one  
Is as lucky as us, is as lucky as us, is as lucky as us

**She went to the keyboard sitting there & played the song out with them, setting the mic on its stand.**

**Everyone applauded.**

"Thanks," she said.

"We got one more. It's one she wrote called, 'Finally Me,'" Austin said, then they started playing. Ally initially looked surprised, but then sang the song.

Hey hey,  
Uh-huh  
Hey hey,  
Uh-huh  
Hey hey  
Yeah,  
I'm finally me

I've never felt this before  
I'm not afraid anymore  
Been writing words on a page  
'Cause I got so much to say  
And now I'm taking the stage  
Whoa

I'm getting ready to fly  
I know it's my time to shine  
Don't care if I'll make mistakes  
I'll do whatever it takes  
'Cause I got so much to say  
Whoa

**They played loud.**

I'm finally me  
Got everything I need  
What you get is what you see,  
I, I, I'm finally me  
And I've never felt so free  
There's no one else that I'm trying to be  
I'm finally me

Hey hey, uh-huh  
Hey hey, uh-huh  
Hey hey, yeah,  
I'm finally me

I'm stepping out of my shell  
Feels good just being myself  
Not scared to show what's inside,  
I'll put it all on the line  
'Cause I got nothing to hide  
Whoa

I'm finally me  
Got everything I need  
What you get is what you see,

I, I, I'm finally me  
And I've never felt so free  
There's no one else that I'm trying to be  
I'm finally me

Hey hey, uh-huh  
Hey hey, uh-huh  
Hey hey, yeah,  
I'm finally me

Hey hey, uh-huh  
Hey hey, uh-huh  
Hey hey, yeah

**The band quieted as she sang.**

I've got quirks but they work  
I've learned to love those things, yeah  
You don't have to be anyone but you  
So let me hear you sing

**They came back in.**

I'm finally me  
Got everything I need  
What you get is what you see,  
I, I, I'm finally me  
And I've never felt so free  
There's no one else that I'm trying to be  
I'm finally me

Hey hey, uh-huh  
Hey hey, uh-huh  
Hey hey, yeah,  
I'm finally me

Hey hey, uh-huh  
Hey hey, uh-huh  
Hey hey, yeah,  
I'm finally me

**She played the chimes on the keyboard.**

* * *

**A bit later as the party was winding down...**

"All right. Let's have a good rest of the week in school & I hope you guys do well on your senior project shit. This one's from All Time Low's latest album & it's an anthem for those of us who're young & ready to go. May they never suck!" he exclaimed, then started playing & singing.

Long live the reckless and the brave  
I don't think I want to be saved  
My song has not been sung, so long live us

**The others came in. He then sang the first 3 lines without strumming, then came back in after that.**

Looking out at a town called Suburbia, everybody's just fighting to fit in  
Little rats running mazes, having babies  
It's a vicious little world that we live in  
Looking back at a life on the other side  
I realize that I didn't fit in  
Didn't hate it, but I didn't quite relate it to my precious little world (World, world)

So, long live the reckless and the brave  
I don't think I want to be saved  
My song has not been sung  
And long live the fast times, so come what may  
I don't think I'll ever be saved,  
Our song has not been sung, long live us

**He took the mic in his hand & leaned it forward with the stand while singing & pointed to the crowd, moving his arm left & right.**

Breaking out of a town called Suburbia  
I remember everybody always saying,  
"Little brat must be crazy, never make it in our vicious little world"  
Still, I'm leaving  **(He came back in on the guitar)**  
Got a van, got a chance, got my dignity (Dignity)  
Got a dream, got a spark, got somewhere to be (Somewhere to be)  
Take a breath, say goodbye to their precious little world (Say goodbye to me)

So, long live the reckless and the brave  
I don't think I want to be saved  
My song has not been sung  
And long live the fast times, so come what may  
I don't think I'll ever be saved,  
Our song has not been sung, long live us,  
Long live us

"Can you guys sing it!?!" he yelled, then sang the chorus again, with some joining in.

Long live the reckless and the brave  
I don't think I want to be saved,  
My song has not been sung  
Long live the reckless and the brave  
I don't think I want to be saved  
My song has not been sung  
And long live the fast times, so come what may  _(Breaking out of a town called Suburbia)_  
I don't think that I'll ever be saved, I know  _(Breaking out of a town called Suburbia)_  
Our song has not been sung, long live us,  
Long live us

**The song ended.**

* * *

**At the beach house...**

"All right, Ms Rocket. You ready to get down & dirty?" Austin asked her.

"Why, Austin, aren't you dating my childhood friend, Ally?" she asked, acting.

"Yeah, but I've always had a thing for blonde chicks who look a  _lot_  like her," he said, smirking, then kissed her.

**They both moaned into each other's mouths, then fell back on to the bed in the room together, letting lust take control. Austin took the sides of her shirt & lifted them up, leaving just the fishnet pink undershirt. He grabbed her left breast, while throwing the shirt on the floor with the right.**

"My my, no bra. You certainly  _do_  have no fears."

"I'm Emo in 2013, you really think I have no fears?"

"Probably not logical ones."

"Fair point," she said, grabbing his shirt & dragged him back down to her, pulling him into a kiss.

**He twisted her nipple with his fingers, causing her to moan to his touch. He then put his mouth on her right nipple & sucked on it. She moaned out loud as he did so. He then switched nipples, reaching his right hand down her pants, then started to play with her clit. She moaned even louder, but then stopped. He wondered what she was doing. She smiled & removed his hand from her lower region. She then grabbed his shoulders & flipped them over, putting her on top. He laid back & let her have his way with him. She took off her undershirt, then took off his shirt. He helped by raising his arms. He then put his right arm on her breast. He then grabbed her behind her back & lowered her to him, kissing her. She came up after a minute, then stood up, snarling with lust. He liked where this was going, so he just observed as she took off her shoes & socks, then his. She then slipped off her pants, just leaving her panties on. She then grabbed the waistband of his trunks & pulled them down, leaving him naked. She then dragged him to the edge of the bed by his legs. She grabbed his dick & held it up, kneeling before him.**

**She held the upper side with her hand, then licked the underside with her tongue. She then put his right ball in her mouth, sucking on it, then pulled away, releasing it from her mouth with a sucking sound, leading to a _pop_  as she released it. She then did the same with the other. She then started licking his dick al over, starting very slowly, then picked up speed. She then took his head in her mouth as she jerked him with her hand. She then stopped jerking, as she effortlessly went down on him, starting off slowly, with taking his first few inches in her mouth, swirling her tongue around him. She then gradually took in more of him, until she went fully down on him, beginning to deep throat him. She then did so, holding for several seconds, but then came up for air. She then did it again, holding her breath a bit longer, but then choked a bit again.**

**She then stood up, took her panties off, & rotated him 90 degrees to the left, then got over him, lifted his dick, & rubbed it against her lips.**

"I don't have a condom on."

"Just shut up until you're about to cum & let me know when it's coming," she said, then sank down on him.

**He exhaled sharply, not used to the feeling without a condom. She then started going up & down, smiling. He grabbed ahold of her ass as she increased her speed slightly. He started thrusting upwards into her as she moved & they moved together. She bend down as he moved & kissed him. He kissed back. She then sat back up & turned around, showing him her ass. She looked back at him & smiled at his face being in bewilderment. He simply watched as her perfect ass bounced up & down on his dick, coating it in cream. He felt he wasn't going to last a lot longer, so he grabbed her waist & pushed her forward, then started pounding into her. He heard her moaning loudly.**

"I'm not gonna last," he said, trying to hold it in as long as he could.

"I'm gonna cum!" she said, then moaned long & he felt her do so. He then pulled out & jerked himself a bit, cumming on her ass & back. "Oh yeah, give me that shit!" she said, looking back at him.

**After he was done, he left his dick resting on her ass, going flaccid. She then turned around, lying on the bed, rubbing her back on the sheets under her. They were both panting hard.**

"Jesus fuck," he said.

"I know," Ally said, taking off the wig.

"You  _really_  got into character.  _You_  aren't a slut, but  _Roxy_  definitely is," he said, chuckling.

"Yeah, even as a kid, she was a flirt."

"Works for her because  _that_  was some of the hottest sex we've had in a little while."

"Oh yeah, definitely," she agreed. "Feels like forever."

"I know, even though it's only been a few weeks."

"Yeah."

"So, you wanna go home, or do you wanna stay over at my house?"

"I'll go with you. You still have the few changes of clothes I brought over, right?"

"Yep."

"Good."

**…**

**PEACE**

**…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, wrote that last section while listening to Don't Panic, specifically 'Backseat Serenade.' Long live Don't Panic by All Time Low! Fuck Last Young Renegade!  
> Also, sorry about the extra 'Cruisin' For a Bruisin'.' I wrote that section of this chapter before finalizing the last 2 chapters & that was in the original draft of this before I finalized this one. It's still such a great song, but no more in this season, promise.


	12. Final Tests & Senior Projects

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Songs: Nuclear Family (Green Day)  
> The Rock Show (Blink-182)  
> Somewhere in Neverland (All Time Low)

**S2 **ABC** Ch. 12: Final Tests  & Senior Projects**

**...**

**5/3/13:**

"All right, Austin. We're ready to record," Dez said.

"Cool."

"You sure you can handle this with your stage fright?" Austin asked Ally.

"No,…but it's for Dez and Trish's senior projects. I'll try."

"Ok, but remember, if you need any help, just look at me imagine there's no one else in the room."

"Okay."

"Austin, Ally, ready?" Dez asked.

"I think so."

"Ok," he said, then went to his place. Austin walked to Ally's spot with her.

"Just remember, don't think about the crowd, just pay attention to the singing dancing. Your friends are here for you," he said as she stopped in her spot.

"Okay," she whispered. Austin went to his spot.

"Just pretend you're Roxy Rocket. Feel her confidence."

"I'll try, but I think I can keep myself from throwing up."

"Good. And if you do, there's a garbage can right over there," he said, pointing to it.

* * *

**5/6/13:**

"All right. Now, I just do  _this_ ," Austin said, working on his practice test.

"Did you carry the one on question 2?"

"Yeah, Hakeem."

"Hey, Austin," Dez said, sitting next to him.

"Hey, Dez," he said, still doing the problem.

"How far are you?"

"Not too far from finishing. I'm mainly doing the problems I have trouble with."

"Ah. I'm gonna get lunch," Dez said, getting up.

"All right," Austin replied. "Now, divide  _that_ …add  _this…_ "

* * *

**The Next Day…**

"All right, so this book's boring as fuck, almost as much as  _Great Gatsby_ ," he said, reading  _One Flew Over the Cuckoo's_  Nest for his final test in English.

* * *

**Later that day...**

"Hey, Jack," Austin said, walking into the cafeteria sat at a table.

"Hey, Austin," Jack said.

"So, I just sat in on Alan's presentation to see how it'd go for my presentation."

"How'd it go?"

"Fine. He was a little nervous, but he did well."

"Good."

"So, how'd Dean do on  _his_? He was worried about failing it."

"Oh, he did extremely well. They ate it up."

"Really?"

"Yeah. The teachers ate everything he said up he passed it easily."

"Good for him. He's just had this whole year wrapped around his finger. First the extra time off after Christmas so he could ski in Colorado for training, then he used that for his project, now this. That guy's gonna coast through life."

"Yeah. What about  _you_?"

"Oh, I got my project ready to present, trust me."

* * *

**Half an hour later…**

"All right. We ready to begin?" he asked as the small amount of people settled in their seats. "All right. Before I begin, I'd like to thank Dez for helping me shoot the footage from my concerts music videos I'm gonna show in this, I'd like to thank Kellson for voice acting in a segment of the presentation, I'd like to thank Mrs. Wood for helping me out by hitting the keys for my slideshow," he said they applauded a bit, then he began when they were done. "All right. My project's on…" he pointed to her. "Music Acting."

**When he changes topics, that's when the slides change.**

"Now, as I'm sure most of you know, last year, the Fall before that, I began a new step in my music career. After I met my, soon-to-be, girlfriend, Ally, I helped her write performed her song, the song blew up. Why? i don't know. It just got away from me. Soon enough, Pete Wentz emailed me with a proposition to sign to Decaydance, now known as DCD2, record an album to be released through Fueled By Ramen. That came out last year sold extremely well. It was a Fall Out Boy tribute album, so of course. Soon enough, I had to prove myself, so I got some people together we recorded an album's worth of songs. That came out by the Summer last year, then we went on a tour of the East Coast. I have a second album recorded is coming out in June of this year. In a few weeks, we're embarking on a nationwide tour of the US Canada, with additional countries being booked for later this year, or early next year. We're gonna see the Summer last year, I shot a movie that's going to premiere on Disney Channel next month called  _Teen Beach Movie_. I got offered the part for Brady, I auditioned, got the part, though I was first supposed to be Tanner. I wanted the role in particular because I liked the story of the film I have a soft spot for 60s Beach Boys-esque beach Rock music. I took a month off of school for that, doing my homeworks, quizzes, tests when not shooting the movie, thanks for that by the way, my teachers, the film was finalized in October. I also filmed a small role in the next  _Muppets_  movie earlier this year, because I loved the last one from a few years ago, I've recorded a voice part in  _Ultimate Spider-Man_  months ago in a studio here in Miami by phone, because I love Spider-Man. Needless to say, I wanna do some more acting roles in addition to the music for the foreseeable future. I also hope to get a dub of my favorite  _Super Sentai_ , the source material to  _Power Rangers_ , series,  _Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger_ out. Here's a few minute clip of it."

**He took control of the computer to the side played the clip. After it was done, the people watching clapped.**

"Now, on to the music itself. I have another album coming out next month, as I've said, I intend to go on a tour. However, I'm also looking to start my own indie music label here in Miami for local musicians YouTube musicians to record a few things to get their sound out there into the world. Basically, the album will conclude my, extensively, modified contract with Fueled By Ramen DCD2, since I don't wanna be stuck tied to a recording contract with labels that might force me to do music I don't wanna do for years. We'll see where I take this in the next year or 2. I also have a series of music videos coming out where all of the songs are in an interconnected story. We've been shooting those over the last several months after school on the weekends specifically for the Summer while we're on tour. Anyways, to wrap this up, music movies are my life. I've been making music on my YouTube channel for several years now I've always wanted to star in movies or TV shows, so in the words of my favorite band of all time, Green Day, 'I've been waiting a long time for this moment to come, I'm destined for anything at all.' Thank you," he said they clapped.

"All right, Austin, good," one of the judge teachers said. "Thanks for the presentation. If everyone who's not a judge could step out of the room for a moment for the judges to talk," he said, opening the door to the room. Everyone went out into the hallway.

"Good one, Austin," one of the teachers who watched said.

"Thanks," he said.

**After a minute, the door opened.**

"Ok, come back in, please."

**Austin the others went back in.**

"Austin, it is this panel of judges' ruling that you've passed your Senior Project you're free to graduate."

**Austin shook hands with them they all said, 'good job,' while Austin said, 'thanks.' He then gathered up his stuff walked out of the room, then the school, got to his car, then drove home.**

* * *

**The curtain pulled back to reveal the audience. Ally immediately felt a knot in her stomach, but looked at Austin. He looked at her she began singing.**

**Ally** : There's no way I can make it without yaDo it without yaBe here without ya

 **Austin** : It's no fun when you're doing it soloWith you it's like whoaYeah and I know

**They walked towards each other.**

**Austin and Ally** : I-I-I-I own this dream'Cause I-I-I-I got you with me

**Austin turned towards the audience the back curtain opened.**

**Austin** : Can ya, can ya feel, can ya, can ya, can ya feel!

**The others were revealed.**

( _Transitions to Can You Feel It_ )

 **All** : Can you feel itTurn it up, up, upCan you feel itTurn it up, up, upCan you feel itTurn it up, up, upCan you feel itFeel it, feel it

( _Transitions to_ _A Billion Hits_ )

 **Ally** : Who-o-o-ahThat's what I'm gonna getWho-o-o-ahThat's what I'm gonna getYeah, 'cause I know that I'll make itOverload the internetA billion hits is what I'll get

( _Transitions to_ _Illusion_ )

 **Austin** : Step right up on the stageFree yourself from the cagePick a card and guess it, girlHere's a lesson, girlIt's just an illusion

( _Transitions to_ _I Got That Rock And Roll_ )

 **Trish** : I got that ro-o-ock n'ro-o-ollYeah, yeahI'll make you lo-o-ose contro-o-olYeah, yeahC'mon and dance to my flo-o-owYeah, yeah'Cause I gotWhat I gotDon't you knowI got that rock n' roll

( _Transitions to_ _Heard It on the Radio_ _and_ _Na Na Na (The Summer Song)_ )

 **All** : Oh oh, oh oh, oh ohOh oh oh (Na, na, na, na)Heard it on the radio (Na, na, na)Oh, oh, oh (Play it back, play it back one time, yeah)

Oh, oh, oh

( _Transitions to_ _Finally Me_ )

 **Dez** : I'm finally meGot everything I needWhat you get is what you see,I, I, I'm finally meAnd I've never felt so freeThere's no one else that I'm trying to beI'm finally me

( _Transitions to_ _Not a Love Song_ _and_ _Heart Beat_ )

 **All** : Ay-ay-ay-ay-ayI love the things you doIt's how you do the things you loveBut it's not a love song (Hey-ay-ay-ay, Hey-ay-ay-ay)It's not a love song (Na-ah-ah)

( _Transitions to_ _Steal Your Heart_ )

 **Austin** : Call me criminalI won't deny you make me want it all,Everything you areSo lock it up,Go on and try it,No matter what you doI'm gonna steal your heart

( _Transitions to Don't Look Down_ )

 **All** : Don't look down, down, down, down **Sunhee** :  _(singing in Korean)_  Alaeleul boji mal, mal, mal, mal

(Down, Down, Down, Down)

( _Transitions to_ _Can't Do It Without You_ )

 **All** : OhhhhhThere's no way I can make it without youDo it without youBe here without youIt's no fun when you're doing it soloWith you it's like whoaYeah and I knowAhhhhhh (Hey hey hey, hey hey) (Be here without you)Ahhhhh-ah-oh (Hey hey hey, hey hey)Be here without you, out you, out youYeah!

**The judges clapped.**

"Thank you," Dez said as he addressed them at his presentation. "This is the type of stuff I help Austin produce all the time, not only the videos, but the songs too. We record mix the songs, then figure out what we wanna do for the videos. This time, we wanted to do a cappella, so we recruited the glee club of Ally, Austin's girlfriend cowriter of these songs', school to help us put it together. We then recorded it over a few days shot the video for it over the passed weekend. We all love a cappella it was really fun to do. I hope to go into video production after attending college over the next few years honing my craft. Thank you."

**The crowd watching his presentation applauded (which included Austin).**

* * *

 

**A few minutes later...**

**One of the teacher judges came out of the room.**

"Dez Wade, congratulations, you passed," he said, shaking his hand.

"Oh my god. Thank you," Dez said.

"We'll be expecting to see great things from you in the coming years."

"Trust me, you will!"

"Good, keep that promise," he said, then went back in the room.

"Dude, we're both gonna graduate from high school!" Austin said.

"I know!"

**They did their handshake.**

"What up!"

* * *

**At Ally's school...**

"So, we went with  _American Idiot_ because, well, first, I wanted to direct a musical, and second, I wanted to do something out of my usual comfort zone. As you saw from that clip of the number, 'Holiday,' I had the lead character, Johnny, played by my boyfriend Austin Moon, who was a last-minute recast because my original choice broke his leg unfortunately, lead the other characters in the number. I wanted to do the show with this because Austin knows every song's chords by heart, and the fact that it was Johnny's story being told, so he'd be the one telling it. We ran the show 4 times a few months ago, from Thursday to Saturday at the community center for the arts; 3 times at night and once for a matinee. I learned a lot from the experience and it's helped me gain some real confidence that I intend to build further as I explore my horizons. It's how I'm able to speak in front of all of you without having a panic attack. Thank you," she said to applause.

"I passed it!" she said, after meeting up with Trish.

"So did I!" Trish said, as she'd gone a few hours before.

"Great!"

"You wanna go hang out with our boyfriends!?!"

"Hell yeah!" Ally said, then they did Austin & Dez's handshake.

"What up!"

"That was weird," Trish said.

"Yeah, let's come up with something more original," Ally agreed, then they walked to Trish's car.

* * *

**Austin & Dez were at Austin's garage recording some practices for his YouTube channel with Ellington, Ryker, & Rocky. Austin started playing some chords, then they all started the song with the intro. The video was shot in homage to Green Day's original.**

Gonna ride the world like a merry-go-round

Like a ferris wheel, like it's breaking down  
Drinking angel's piss, gonna crash and burn  
I just want some action, so gimme my turn

Like a Chinese drama and conspiracy,  
It's the death of a nuclear family staring up at you  
It's looking like another bad comedy,  
Just as long as it comes in high fidelity for me too

Can you hear the sound coming over the hill?  
Gotta move my feet, it's coming in for the kill  
Ba-baby, baby, it's a blow out, oh yeah  
Like a nuclear bomb and it won't be long till I detonate

Like a Chinese drama and conspiracy,  
It's the death of a nuclear family staring up at you  
It's looking like another bad comedy,  
Just as long as it comes in hi fidelity for me too, wow

**Ryker played the bass solo, then Austin rocked the guitar solo.**

**Ally & Trish entered through the outside door & stood there as they played.**

Gonna ride the world like a merry-go-round  
LIke a ferris wheel, like it's breaking down  
Screaming, screaming, screaming bloody murder  
Like a nuclear bomb, it won't be long till I detonate

Like a Chinese drama and conspiracy,  
It's the death of a nuclear family staring up at you  
It's looking like another bad comedy,  
Just as long as it comes in high fidelity for me too

I say ten, (oh) nine, (oh) eight, (oh) seven, (oh)  
Six, (oh) five,(oh) four, (oh) three,  
5-4-3-2-1

"Oh, hey guys," Austin said, seeing Trish & Ally. "What's up?"

"We passed!" Ally yelled.

"Really?" Dez asked.

"Yep," Trish answered.

"Well, we need a victory song," Austin said. "Guys, 'The Rock Show.' 1, 2, 3..."

**They began playing & Austin sang.**

Hanging out behind the club on the weekends,  
Acting stupid, getting drunk with my best friends  
I couldn't wait for the summer and the Warped Tour  
I remember it's the first time that I saw her there

**Dez moved the camera around & focused on Austin's guitar for a second.**

She's getting kicked out of school 'cause she's failing  
I'm kinda nervous, 'cause I think all her friends hate me  
She's the one, she'll always be there  
She took my hand and I made it, I swear

**The camera showed a side view of Austin & Rocky as Rocky sang back up.**

Because I fell in love with the girl at the rock show  
She said "what?" and I told her that I didn't know  
She's so cool, gonna sneak in through her window  
Everything's better when she's around  
I can't wait till her parents go out of town  
I fell in love with the girl at the rock show

**It alternated camera angles during the instrumental.**

When we said we were gonna move to Vegas  
I remember the look her mother gave us  
17 without a purpose or direction  
We don't owe anyone a fucking explanation

I fell in love with the girl at the rock show  
She said "what?" and I told her that I didn't know  
She's so cool, gonna sneak in through her window  
Everything's better when she's around  
I can't wait till her parents go out of town  
I fell in love with the girl at the rock show

**Austin moved his mic next to Ally as he sang. She smiled.**

Black and white picture of her on my wall  
I waited for her call  
She always kept me waiting  
And if I ever got another chance,  
I'd still ask her to dance  
Because she kept me waiting

**He played his guitar again.**

I fell in love with the girl at the rock show  
She said "what?" and I told her that I didn't know  
She's so cool, gonna sneak in through her window  
Everything's better when she's around  
I can't wait till her parents go out of town  
I fell in love with the girl at the rock show

**Austin & Rocky switched off lines as they finished the song.**

With the girl at the rock show,  
With the girl at the rock show, (I'll never forget tonight)  
With the girl at the rock show, (I'll never forget tonight)  
With the girl at the rock show, (I'll never forget tonight)  
With the girl at the rock show, (I'll never forget tonight)  
With the girl at the rock show

"All right," Austin said, then moved his mic back.

"So, we can assume you guys passed yours too?" Ally asked.

"Yep!" Austin answered.

"All right!" Trish said & the girls high-fived their guys.

"Where's Rydel?" Ally asked.

"Oh, she has to do a work study for college over the Summer. She also wanted to take a break from touring for the Fall because of her schooling. We'll see how she's feeling then if she'd wanna tour over the winter in between semesters. In the meantime, you remember Rocky."

"Hey," he said with a small wave. The girls waved back.

"We're just getting him rehearsed for the Summer Tour, since he's all done with  _his_  stuff. Which reminds me..." he said, then talked to the guys for a sec, then they all nodded & he started playing the guitar again.

* * *

**Night...**

"Oh, Austin," Ally said in the music video as they walked. "Now that we're going to graduate high school, what'll we do next?"

"Ally, don't worry. I know we'll find something," he said, then revealed an Astro Morpher under his jacket sleeve. "Galaxy Glider, hang 10!" he said, then it appeared next to them. He hopped aboard. "Allow me to show you..." he said, extending his hand. She took his hand & climbed aboard, then held on to him as they took off.

**The song started playing as they were playing in the garage.**

**They were back on the Glider as he sang, over looking the city.**

Say goodbye to the halls and the classes  
Say hello to a job and the taxes  
The weekends with old friends spilling into nine-to-five routine  
Tell me how you feel over and done with,  
Like your life is a map with no compass to guide  
At the bar drinking way too much, we sing along to forever young

**They started going down at an angle, Ally hanging on to him tightly. He chuckled a little, then leveled them out.**

So here we go again  _(go again)_  
Wish that we could start again

**The band played the song as Austin sang.**

Wendy, run away with me  
I know I sound crazy, don't you see what you do to me  
I wanna be your lost boy, your last chance, a better reality, yeah  
Wendy, we can get away  
I promise if you're with me say the word and I'll find a way  
I can be a last boy, your last chance, your everything that I planned  
Oh, somewhere in Neverland,  
Oh, somewhere in Neverland

**They were back on the board & Austin pointed to the stars in front of them. It showed projections of what's described in the lyrics. First in the beach house, then a party with Trish & Dez, then them having a conversation.**

We'll start a life of the plain and the simple  
Of great times with far better people  
And weekends with our friends  
Laughing about the wine that stains their teeth  
We'll talk about how your parents separated  
And how you don't wanna make the same mistakes as them  
I'll say it's all about sticking it out and trying to feel forever young

**He looked back at her as the next lines went, then they went passed the camera.**

So here we go again  _(go again)_  
Wish that we could start again

**The band was back to being shown playing. This time, showing Ally listening to them several feet away.**

Wendy, run away with me  
I know I sound crazy, don't you see what you do to me  
I wanna be your lost boy, your last chance, a better reality, yeah  
Wendy, we can get away  
I promise if you're with me say the word and I'll find a way  
I can be a last boy, your last chance, your everything that I planned  
Oh, somewhere in Neverland

**They played the instrumental. It showed them on the Glider as they flew through the sky. They then got back to Austin's garage & entered, then he started playing with the band.**

So here we go again  _(go again)_  
Wish that we could start again

**It was back to the band in the present as Austin sang the last chorus right to her.**

Wendy, run away with me  
I know I sound crazy, don't you see what you do to me  
I wanna be your lost boy, your last chance, a better reality, yeah  
Wendy, we can get away  
I promise if you're with me say the word and I'll find a way  
I can be a last boy, your last chance, your everything that I planned  
Oh, somewhere in Neverland,  
Oh, somewhere in Neverland,  
Somewhere in Neverland

**They played the song out & the video went to black, leaving the caption: "Summer Tour 2013."**

**"Touring with All Time Low, so don't miss it!"**

**...**

**PEACE**

**...**


	13. End of Senior Year/Graduation Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Songs: Backseat Serenade (All Time Low)  
> Good Riddance (Time of Your Life) (Green Day)  
> We Didn't Start The Fire (Billy Joel)  
> I Melt With You (Bowling For Soup Cover, but with the original lyrics)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if I seem to rush through some of these events.

**S2 **ABC** Ch. 13: End of Senior Year/Graduation Day**

**...**

**The music video opened.**   **Dez's phone rang & he answered it.**

"Hello? Yeah, babe. Don't worry. We're just wrapping up for the day. I'll pick you up in a bit. Austin, we're done, right?" he asked.

"Yeah, Dez."

"Good. Yeah, I'll be there in a few. K, love you too," he hung up. "I'll see you guys tomorrow," he continued, then put on his jacket & walked out the door.

"Ok, guys. One More then we call it a day?"

"Sure," Riker said.

"Yeah," Dave Days said.

"Let's do it," Ellington said.

"All right," Austin said, then took a remote by his computer. He started the cameras recording by clicking on the button on the app on his Mac.

"All right. First, I just have to back it up to 10 seconds before the last song ended. "All right, guys as soon as this song's done, get ready," he said, then put the remote in his jacket pocket. The song got done & the next one started, they began miming playing it.

"Lazy lover…"

**The scene faded to after as Austin was picking up Ally for their date.**

"Hey, Ally. You ready to go to the drive-in?"

"Yep," she said, then they walked to his car.

**_Ellington's phone rang._ **

"Hello?"

"Hey, Ellington.  **(Sniff)**. Can you come over? I need a good friend to talk to."

"Sure, Rydel. I'll be right there," he said, grabbing his jacket & running out his front door.

**Austin & Ally drove into the drive-in. He parked them in a spot.**

"Well, that was lucky that we found this spot. This place seems pretty packed," Ally said.

"I know, right? I'll go get us snacks & a speaker," he said, getting out of the car.

**Ellington knocked on Rydel's door. She answered.**

"Hey," he said.

"Hey, thanks for coming," she said, then invited him in.

"No prob," he said, walking in. She lead him to her living room. "So, what's up?" he asked as they sat down.

"Well, my ex just called. He wants to get back together."

"Oh. What are you gonna do?"

"That's why I asked you here. I've actually been interested in someone else."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, but I don't know if he likes me."

"Who do you like?"

"You."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"I like you in that way too."

"Really?"

"Yeah. So…what happens now?" she chuckled, then started kissing him.

**Somewhere overlooking the city.**

"Dez, this is quite peaceful," Trish said.

"I know, right?"

"You know where this would be the most peaceful?"

"Where?"

"The backseat."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"All right then," he said & they both slipped back to the backseat of his car.

**At the drive-in.**

"I'm back," Austin said, opening the door & handed Ally a soda & popcorn.

"Thanks."

"No prob," he said, taking a seat & closing the door. He took a sip of his soda as the movie began.

* * *

**30 Minutes Later…**

**Austin yawned & stretched his arm around Ally's shoulder & pulled her closer to him.**

"Hey, do you think we can lie down in the back?" Ally asked.

"Sure. Just hit the lowering thing on the side of the seat & we can slip back there."

"All right," she said, then they did so.

**When they got to the backseats, they stared into each other's eyes for a few seconds before starting to kiss, then it got very heated. The same happened for Ellington with Rydel & Dez with Trish.**

"Aw, come on, man. Let's do something that really cooks," Rocky said in the movie.

"Something that really cooks," a guy, played by Austin, said & he walked up to the mic on a stage he was on. "All right. This song is fairly recent…at least where I come from," he said, then went back to the other guys. "All right, guys. Very high energy, watch me for any changes & try to keep up, ok?" he said, then started playing.

**The video went to Austin & his band starting to play the song, with Rydel playing the opening on a keyboard next to Ellington, sitting behind his drums. Dave began strumming while Riker began clapping. The camera then showed Austin as he began to sing into a mic while strumming.**

Lazy lover, find a place for me again  
You felt it once before, I know you did, I could see it

**Ellington joined in on the drums & so did Riker on his bass.**

Whiskey princess, drink me under, pull me in  
You had me at, "come over, boy, I need a friend,"  
I understand

**Austin started on his guitar. He sang into his mic, then it showed the entire band playing in a club-like place, just a black background with lasers shining in different directions behind them, changing with the drum beats.**

Backseat serenade, dizzy hurricane  
**(W/ Rydel, singing into her own mic):**  Oh god, I'm sick of sleeping alone

**The video showed all three makeout sessions as the next few lines came, changing up the angle every few words.**

You're salty like a summer day,  
Kiss the sweat away to your radio  **Ellington:**  (Radio, radio)  
Backseat serenade, little hand-grenade  
**(W/ Rydel):**  Oh god, I'm sick of sleeping alone  
You're salty like a summer day,  
Kiss the pain away to your radio (Radio, radio, radio)

**Austin & Ally's session got more heated as he removed his jacket & began removing Ally's. The camera then panned right on the outside of the car, then quickly changed to Ellington's & Rydel's.**

You take me over, I throw you up against the wall  
We've seen it all before, but this one's different, it's deliberate

**Theirs was already escalated to the point where Rydel was shirtless, only in her bra, straddling Elliot as he sat on the couch while they made out as the camera slowly panned right.**

You send me reeling, calling out to you for more (More)

**There was a quick pan to Dez & Trish's session, showing the car as it was bouncing in the back as the camera kept panning right.**

The value of this moment lives in metaphor (-Phor)  
Yeah, through it all (Through it all)

**It went back to the band, the guys had their shirts off as they played while Austin sang the next several lines. The shots changed between full shots of the band, the instruments, & the guys.**

Backseat serenade, dizzy hurricane  
**(W/ Rydel):**  Oh god, I'm sick of sleeping alone  
You're salty like a summer day,  
Kiss the sweat away to your radio (Radio, radio)  
Backseat serenade, little hand-grenade  
**(W/ Rydel):**  Oh god, I'm sick of sleeping alone  
You're salty like a summer day,  
Kiss the pain away to your radio (Radio, radio, radio)

**They played the short instrumental, as the camera panned right passed Austin's car, bouncing, & did a quick panning to the others.**

**The camera then passed over the cars at the drive-in & went right into the screen.**

"Hey, Alex, it's your cousin Marvin. Marvin Gaskarth? You know that consistent-with-your-band sound you've been looking for? Well, listen to  _this_ ," a guy with a phone said, then pointed the receiver towards Austin.

**When the next verse came up, the guys were pantsless, except for their underwear, & the girls were standing next to their respective guy. Ally was behind Austin, hugging him, only in a bra on her torso as he played & sang while smiling at her at the same time (if that makes sense). Rydel was rocking out next to Ellington, also only in a bra on her torso as he played.**

Backseat serenade, dizzy hurricane  
**(W/ Rydel, who sang to Elliot):**  Oh god, I'm sick of sleeping alone (God, I'm sick of sleeping alone)

**The camera showed Dez sitting on an armless chair, making out with Trish. A few girls even showed up for Dave & his bassist. They smiled.**

You're salty like a summer day,  
Kiss the sweat away to your radio (Radio, radio)

**The top half of the screen just had the shot of the band performing as they were while the bottom had the cars bouncing.**

Backseat serenade, little hand-grenade  
**(W/ Ally, who sang into his mic with him):**  Oh, I'm just sick of sleeping alone (You're just sick of sleeping alone)

**It went back to just the band playing, the shots changing to just everyone but Austin, showing off to their respective woman.  
**

You're salty like a summer day,  
Kiss the pain away to your radio (Radio, radio, radio)

(Oh god, I'm sick of sleeping alone)

**They played the song out until the last note, when Austin played the last strum on his guitar while holding it perpendicular with his body & held it for a few seconds. He then looked back to Ally, took her cheek in his left hand & kissed her. He then put his right hand behind her head & they both went down, then the video faded to black.**

**...**

**6/7/13:**

**Austin & Dez sat in the audience of Ally & Trish's school's graduation event. Down the way from them in the same row were Trish's parents & brother in the the row behind them & in front of them was Ally's father, Lester.**

"How much longer till they begin?" Austin asked Dez.

"About a minute," Dez said, checking the time on his phone.

"Good."

**In the school cafeteria...**

"Oh my god!" Ally said, looking at herself through her phone camera. "I'm graduating!"

"I know. I am too!" Trish said, excited.

"I never thought that this day would come. Now I can focus on my music writing full time."

"And  _I_  can go into business!"

"Oh right, you're helping Austin with his indie label, right?"

"How'd you know?"

"He told me."

"Ah. Yeah, I am. I mean, I  _do_ intend to go to business school, but I think I've taken enough classes here to have the basics down."

"How do you intend to take college classes while handling a company?"

"We have other people lined up for jobs to help with the business, but some online classes at first, then some full classes somewhere when I have to take them."

"Huh.  _I_  might see about that too. I mean, it makes sense."

"What could  _you_ possibly need to go to college for?"

"I've always thought about teaching music classes, like music appreciation, or theory, or something. I would also love to learn more about music writing and instruments than what I've learned here."

"Oh. All right. You'll certainly need something to keep you busy while Austin's on tour anyways."

"Exactly. Well, other than my job."

"Yeah."

* * *

**A few minutes later...**

**They all came out & sat on the stage chairs. The principal came out & started the ceremony.**

"Thank you all for joining us," he started. "It brings me great pleasure to be apart of this ceremony to be graduating the class of 2013 for this school here in Miami..."

**A few minutes later, the school's female choir was singing the song they chose to go out on.**

"For you, for you  
Baby I'm not movin' on  
I'll love you long after you're gone  
For you, for you  
You will never sleep alone  
I'll love you long after you go  
And long after you're gone gone gone..."

**(The reason that I had that song here is because that was actually played a _my_  high school graduation, not because I like it, as I couldn't care less for the song, or its use in  _Amazing Spider-Man 2_ )**

* * *

**A few more minutes later...**

"Ally Dawson," the principal said, then Ally walked across the stage towards him, picking up her diploma & then shaking his hand. Austin stood several feet away from the stage next to Ally's father, taking video of her on his phone, while he took pictures.

"Trish De la Rosa," he then said & Trish did the same thing. Her parents & Dez took photos of their own while she walked.

* * *

**After the rest of the graduates got their diplomas...**

"I now present to you all the class of 2013," the principal said, then most of them threw their caps in the air. Ally threw hers towards Austin, who was standing on the side of the audience & he caught it.

* * *

**6/8/13:**

**Austin & Dez were waiting inside  _their_  high school's cafeteria. Austin was fiddling around with the tie he was wearing. Dez elbowed him in the arm to get his attention.**

"You ready?" he asked.

"Yeah, but what do we do next? We're graduating high school, man."

"We'll figure that out as we go. I mean, that's what life's about, y'know?"

"Yeah. You're right."

**Outside, Ally & Trish were sitting in the audience, with Dez's parents, Dennis & Donna, behind them & Austin's mom & her boyfriend, Donnie, in front of them.**

"You got your guitar out there?"

"Yeah, It's in front of the stage. One of the teachers is gonna hand it to me when it's time."

"All right."

**Several minutes later, they started walking out, first out around the crowd, then in the middle aisle of the seats, then on to the stage & sat in their seats.**

"Thanks for coming," their principal said. "It's a pleasure to be here today..."

* * *

**A few minutes later...**

"All right, thanks to the members of the chorus for the song. Now, we have our resident Rock star, Austin Moon, here to sing one of his favorite songs. Austin..."

**Austin got out of his seat, then went to the front of the stage & was handed his guitar case. He opened it & got out his acoustic. He then went to where there were 2 mics set up, one for him & the other for his guitar to carry the sound.**

"Thanks, Mr. Wood. This song wasn't written for this purpose, but it sure sounds like it. I would perform 'What I've Done' by Linkin Park, but I don't think a lot of people would like Nu Metal at a graduation. No, I'll save that for the tour. It's a bit of a cliche song, but I don't care. Here we go..." he said, then strummed a bit to make sure his guitar was playable, then started strumming the song.

Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road  
Time grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to go  
So make the best of this test and don't ask why  
It's not a question, but a lesson learned in time

It's something unpredictable, but in the end is right  
I hope you had the time of your life

So take the photographs and still-frames in your mind  
Hang it on a shelf in good health and good time  
Tattoos of memories and dead skin on trial  
For what it's worth, it was worth all the while

It's something unpredictable, but in the end is right  
I hope you had the time of your life

**He looked at his guitar as he strummed for a minute, then sang the song out.**

It's something unpredictable, but in the end is right  
I hope you had the time of your life

It's something unpredictable, but in the end is right  
I hope you had the time of your life

"Thank you," he said, to claps as he finished the song.

* * *

**Several minutes later...**

"Austin Moon," Austin got his diploma. "Dez Wade," Dez did the same.

* * *

**After graduation…**

**Austin, Ally, Trish, & Dez parked in Ally's driveway. They got out of the car, leaving their graduation gowns in the car.**

**They opened the front door.**

"So glad to be outta there finally," Austin said.

"I second that," Ally said.

**They heard some laughing from the living room from a female voice. They all looked at each other, then proceeded towards the sound. They got to the doorway of the living room, then stopped as they saw Ally's dad laughing with the woman.**

"Lester, stop! My sides ache from laughing so hard!"

"I can't help it, Penny. With you gone all these years, I've had no one who'll actually  _listen_  to my jokes, let alone laugh at them," he said.

**Austin cleared his throat.**

"Oh, hey. I thought you were going out to a party," he said, noticing them.

"I wanted to come back here to get something from my room. What's going on  _here_?" Ally said.

"Well, um, Ally.  _This_  is your mother, Penny."

"What?"

"Yes, I'm your mother. Your father was just telling me how you were trying to track me down last year," Her mother said, getting up. "Well, here I am."

"What?" Ally repeated.

"Listen," she tried to extend her arm, but Ally backed up, so he put it back at her side. "I know I haven't been around…"

"'Haven't been around'? You left when I was 4!" Ally exclaimed, then stormed out of the room, throwing her gown on the floor.

"You'd better not," Austin said as he saw Penny try to follow her. "I got her," he added, following Ally outside. "Ally!" he said, running to her. "Hey," he said, getting in front of her. She was sobbing. He hugged her, holding her head to his chest with his right hand on the back of her head & his left on her back. "Shh, shh. I'm here. Listen, you wanna go somewhere to think about this?" he asked her.

"Mmm, hmm," she moaned into his chest.

"All right, come on," he said, leading her to his car. Dez & Trish were watching from the door. He motioned towards the car & they went over to the car too.

**Dez opened the door for Ally, then looked at Austin, who looked worried. Austin saw Ally's dad at the door, then got in his car, as did Dez & Trish. He then started the car, backed up, then drove off.**

"How could she just think she could walk back into our lives like nothing's changed?" Ally asked.

"Ally, I'm sure she didn't," Trish said.

"Yeah, realistically, who would other than a total idiot?" Austin asked.

**Ally just looked out her side's window, mulling things over.**

"So, um, anywhere in particular?" Austin asked after a moment of silence.

"Um, the park."

"All right," Austin said, turning a street corner with the car.

**They got to the park & got out of the car. Ally walked over to the swings on the playground. They all followed slowly. Austin, Dez, & Trish all looked towards each other. Austin then walked up to Ally, who was sat on a swing & he sat on the swing next to hers. they both just swung a bit back & forth for a minute.**

"We haven't come here before. Is there a reason for that, or...?"

"No, I just haven't come here in years, since my mom first left."

"Ah. She really got you on that, huh?"

"I mean, wouldn't  _you_? You at least got to know your dad before he died. I never really got to know my mom."

"Wish I could say you were right."

"What?"

"I never really got to know my dad before he died. In fact, most of the stuff I know about him, I learned  _after_  he died."

"Oh."

"Yeah. See, you never think about doing something until the opportunity's gone, especially if you're a kid. If I could, I'd go back in time or to another timeline, or something just so I could sit down with him & shoot the shit. I wanna know him better, but I don't know where to start, really. I'd love just to talk to him, but I can't. We may have met The Doctor last year, but we can't contact him. Even then, I have to deal with the fact that I'll never see m father again for the rest of my life. And even if there  _is_  an afterlife, that seems like the obvious thing. My advice to you; be happy that your mom's still alive & apparently wanting to be in your life. You may never get this chance again. It's not worth being mad at someone when they did such a trivial thing. You have your mom. Embrace that fact. I would if I could."

"Huh. Damn."

"Yeah. Anyways..." he said, getting up. "We have our dinner reservation in 15, so when you think you're ready, I'll be waiting at the car for you. Take your time," he said, getting up & walked towards the car.

"Wait, what?" Trish asked.

"Just give her some space, guys. She's got some mixed emotions to think through," Austin said, walking passed them.

* * *

**7 minutes later...**

**Ally walked up to them.**

"You ok?"

"Not entirely, but maybe dinner will help," she said, walking over to the other side of the car & got in.

"All right," Austin said, then they all got in & took off.

* * *

**They got to the restaurant.**

"Do you have a reservation?" the hostess asked.

"Sadie, you know I do."

"I know, I'm just kidding. Right this way," she said, then led them to their table & put their menus on the table. They all sat down. "Can I get you some drinks?"

"Orange soda, no ice," Austin said.

"Root beer," Dez said.

"Sprite," Ally said.

"Shirley Temple," Trish said.

"All right, I'll get those for you," she said, then walked off.

"How'd you get graduation night reservations here anyways?" Trish asked.

"Oh, Austin & I used to work here when we were 15."

"Yep. Chef Paul owed us a solid, so we got reservations for tonight after graduation," Austin said, then noticed Ally looking glum. He then got up. "I'll be right back. Gotta say hi to the old man," he said, then walked to the kitchen. "Hey, Chef," he said as he got back there.

"Oh, hey, Austin. How ya doing?"

"Good, good. Hey, you still have the stage for local bands out there?"

"Yeah, behind the curtain. Why?"

"I was just wondering if I could use it to cheer my girlfriend up."

"Oh yeah, go ahead."

"Thanks. Listen, before we leave, I'll stop in for a moment."

"Good."

**Austin then talked to Sadie & told him what he wanted to do. She agreed & helped him set everything up.**

* * *

**As they were finishing their dinners, Austin excused himself from their table again, then went back to the kitchen again, but this time went behind the stage. The music started as the house lights went down. The lights on the stage lit up & it showed their silhouettes; Austin & his band, as he pounded on the keyboard to the track. Dez, Trish, & Ally looked at the stage, wondering what was going on, then the curtains were pulled back, revealing Austin with slicked back hair & sunglasses, looking like Billy Joel. He began to sing into the mic near him.**

Harry Truman, Doris Day  
Red China, Johnnie Ray  
_South Pacific_ , Walter Winchell  
Joe DiMaggio

Joe McCarthy, Richard Nixon  
Studebaker, television  
North Korea, South Korea  
Marilyn Monroe

**He played the keyboard a bit while the others played their parts.**

Rosenbergs, H-Bomb  
Sugar Ray, Panmunjom  
Brando,  _The King and I_  
And  _The Catcher in the Rye_

Eisenhower, vaccine  
England's got a new queen  
Marciano, Liberace  
Santayana goodbye

**He took the mic stand in his hand as he sang the chorus, with Riker & Rocky singing back up, moving their guitars back & forth with the beat as they sang.**

We didn't start the fire  
It was always burning  
Since the world's been turning  
We didn't start the fire  
No, we didn't light it,  
But we tried to fight it

**Austin got the mic off the stand, then picked up a guitar & put the strap around his neck as he sang.**

Joseph Stalin, Malenkov  
Nasser and Prokofiev  
Rockefeller, Campanella  
Communist Bloc

Roy Cohn, Juan Perón  
Toscanini, Dacron  
Dien Bien Phu falls  
"Rock Around the Clock"

Einstein, James Dean  
Brooklyn's got a winning team  
_Davy Crockett_ ,  _Peter Pan_  
Elvis Presley, Disneyland

Bardot, Budapest  
Alabama, Khrushchev  
Princess Grace,  _Peyton Place_  
Trouble in the Suez

**He put the mic back on the stand & played the guitar.**

We didn't start the fire  
It was always burning  
Since the world's been turning  
We didn't start the fire  
No, we didn't light it,  
But we tried to fight it

**He sang with intensity.**

Little Rock, Pasternak  
Mickey Mantle, Kerouac  
Sputnik, Chou En-Lai  
_Bridge On the River Kwai_

Lebanon, Charles de Gaulle  
California baseball  
Starkweather homicide  
Children of Thalidomide

**He calmed it down, then walked over to Ally as he sang into the mic with the guitar behind his back.**

Buddy Holly,  _Ben-Hur_  
Space monkey, Mafia  
Hula hoops, Castro  
Edsel is a no-go

U-2, Syngman Rhee  
Payola and Kennedy  
Chubby Checker,  _Psycho_  
Belgians in the Congo

**He sang & raised his other arm to get the other people to sang, who started to join in with either singing, or clapping.**

We didn't start the fire  
It was always burning  
Since the world's been turning  
We didn't start the fire  
No, we didn't light it,  
But we tried to fight it

**He held out his hand to her. She hesitated.**

Hemingway, Eichmann  
_Stranger in a Strange Land_  
Dylan, Berlin  
Bay of Pigs Invasion

**She took his hand & he lead her back to the stage.**

_Lawrence of Arabia_  
British Beatlemania  
Ole' Miss, John Glenn  
Liston beats Patterson

**He got her behind the keyboard & instructed her to play when he told her.**

Pope Paul, Malcolm X  
British politician sex  
JFK-blown away!  
What else do I have to say?

**He pointed to her & she played the keys.**

We didn't start the fire  
It was always burning  
Since the world's been turning  
We didn't start the fire  
No, we didn't light it,  
But we tried to fight it

**He just sang while strumming a bit.**

Birth control, Ho Chi Minh  
Richard Nixon back again  
Moonshot, Woodstock  
Watergate, Punk Rock

Begin, Reagan, Palestine  
Terror on the airline  
Ayatollah's in Iran  
Russians in Afghanistan

 _Wheel of Fortune_ , Sally Ride  
Heavy metal suicide  
Foreign debts, homeless vets  
AIDS, crack, Bernie Goetz

Hypodermics on the shore  
China's under martial law  
Rock-and-roller cola wars  
I can't take it anymore!

**He instructed the others to sing & they did. He also had Ally play & she did.**

We didn't start the fire  
It was always burning  
Since the world's been turning  
We didn't start the fire,  
But when we are gone  
It will still burn on, and on, and on, and on, and on, and on, and on, and on

**He pointed the mic at her & she sang a bit.**

We didn't start the fire  
It was always burning  
Since the world's been turning  
We didn't start the fire  
No, we didn't light it  
But we tried to fight it

**He took the mic back & had everyone sing while they played.**

We didn't start the fire  
It was always burning  
Since the world's been turning  
We didn't start the fire  
No, we didn't light it,  
But we tried to fight it

We didn't start the fire  
It was always burning  
Since the world's been turning  
We didn't start the fire  
No, we didn't light it,  
But we tried to fight it

**They finished the song in a flurry & everyone clapped, including Ally. The lights on the stage turned off & the house lights turned back on. Austin lead Ally back to their table, while the others put down their instruments & sat at a table themselves.**

"Ok, what was that all about?" Ally asked.

"Well, what's that song about? It's a song about accepting the fact that there are a lot of things throughout history that we can't control, and that we didn't start most things. It was meant to be relating to your situation just now. You had no control over your mom leaving years ago, so you shouldn't be mad. Talk to her about it & understand the situation better. Or something."

"I'll think about it."

"All right, that's the least I'll ask. Ready to go?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, but first..." he said, then brought Ally back to the kitchen. "My compliments to the chef!" he said, walking towards Paul.

"Oh, hey. How you like it?"

"It was great, as usual. You got my to go order?"

"You got something to go?"

"Yeah, for tomorrow's lunch. Don't worry, I got enough for both of us."

"Yeah, I do, just a minute. So, is this the famous Ally I've heard about?"

"Yes it is. Ally, Chef Paul. Chef, Ally."

"Hi," she said, shaking his hand.

"Hi. Well, good to finally meet Austin's girlfriend."

"Well, good to meet the chef who cooked our food."

"Yeah, well..." he said, then got back to the food.

**He then filled up a few 'to go' containers, then handed them to Austin.**

"Well, here you guys go."

"Thanks. Listen, my cousins & another person are eating out there. I promised them I'd pay for their meals, which I will when we come here to eat before taking off for the tour. Sadie knows what table they're at."

"All right. I will see you then."

"Thanks, Chef."

**Austin & Ally then walked out of the kitchen & to his car, which Austin started up & drove off.**

* * *

**The music video opened up at a dance, where a couple were coming out of their school's gymnasium.**

"Wait, Scarlet! What's wrong?" the guy asked.

"I just can't be here with you, Mike."

"Why not?" he asked.

**They video split into 2 sides.**

**Left:** "I just can't."

 **Right:** "I'm pregnant."

 **Both:** "What?" he asked.

**On the left, she walked off, leaving him confused, while on the right, he stopped her & the video just became that one for a minute.**

"Hey, wait a minute. You're pregnant?"

"Yeah."

"And you were just gonna walk off?"

"Well..."

"Well what?"

"I just don't wanna hold you back..."

"Hold me back? I love you, & anyone that comes from you. Trust me, I'll be fine," he said, then kissed her. "Come on, let's go back in," he added & lead her back in.

**Meanwhile, the scene faded to the other timeline, with him seated on the ground, having his back against the school wall.**

**The music started, with the 2 camera angles again, one where Austin & his band were all made up in tuxes & the other where they didn't have their jackets on, or their bowties, which were undone around their necks, on the stage of the gym. He began singing.**

Moving forward using all my breath  
Making love to you was never second best  
I saw the world crashing all around your face  
Never really knowing it was always mesh and lace

**The guy & girl danced with the other teens in the crowd.**

I'll stop the world and melt with you  
You've seen the difference and it's getting better all the time  
There's nothing you and I won't do  
I'll stop the world and melt with you

**The guy was waking around outside the gym doorway, seeing a vision of the two of them dancing to the song (which was happening in the other timeline).**

(You should know better)  
Dream of better lives, the kind which never hates  
(You should see why)  
Trapped in the state of imaginary grace  
(You should know better)  
And I made a pilgrimage to save this humans race  
(You should see why)  
Never comprehending the race has long gone bye

**The band was focused on for the chorus.**

(Let's stop the world) I'll stop the world and melt with you  
(Let's stop the world) You've seen the difference and it's getting better all the time  
(Let's stop the world) There's nothing you and I won't do  
(Let's stop the world) I'll stop the world and melt with you

**The instrumental came in.**

The future's open wide

**They played kazoos in the happy timeline, but in the other one, they didn't.**

(Let's stop the world) I'll stop the world and melt with you  
(Let's stop the world) I've seen some changes but it's getting better all the time  
(Let's stop the world) There's nothing you and I won't do  
(Let's stop the world) I'll stop the world and melt with you

**The guy came into the gym as Austin sang the next part, then reached out to try to grasp the other them.**

The future's open wide

Hmm, hmm, hmm  
Hmm, hmm, hmm, hmm (I'll stop the world)  
Ahh, Ahh, Ahh (I'll stop the world)  
Ahh, Ahh, Ahh, Ahh (I'll stop the world)

**When he reached to them, they vanished from his sight, as did the other teens, who were mostly sitting on either the bleachers, or chairs. He just stood there while the band played.**

**It zoomed out to show the empty gym, then back to the band.**

I'll stop the world and melt with you  
(I'll stop the world) You've seen the difference and it's getting better all the time  
And there's nothing you and I won't do  
(I'll stop the world) I'll stop the world and melt with you

I'll stop the world and melt with you, (I'll stop the world and melt with you)  
I'll stop the world and melt with you (I'll stop the world and melt with you)

**It was back to the guy. He was then hit by a wave of nuclear energy & was disintegrated as the song ended.**

**...**

**PEACE**

**…**


	14. S2ABC Special: Summer Tour 2013!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 24/Seven (Big Time Rush)  
> Double Take (Ross Lynch)  
> My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark (Fall Out Boy)  
> Na Na Na (The Summer Song) (Ross Lynch)  
> Heard It On The Radio (Ross Lynch)  
> What We’re All About (Ross Lynch)  
> Loud (R5)  
> Steal Your Heart (Ross Lynch)  
> (You Gotta) Fight For Your Right (To Party!) (Beastie Boys)  
> Beat It (Michael Jackson)  
> Black or White (Michael Jackson)  
> Nuclear Family (Green Day)  
> Carpe Diem (Green Day)  
> Girl All The Bad Guys Want (Bowling For Soup)  
> The Take Over, The Breaks Over (Fall Out Boy)  
> 21st Century Breakdown (Green Day)  
> Lightning (Alex Goot)  
> Living Addiction (Alex Goot)  
> What Does It Take (Dave Days)  
> We’re Just Kids (Dave Days)  
> Cruisin’ For A Bruisin’ (Teen Beach Movie Cast)  
> King For A Day (Green Day)  
> Jinx (Green Day)  
> Haushinka (Green Day)  
> Ain’t No Way We’re Going Home (R5)  
> Do It Without You (Ross Lynch)  
> Break Down the Walls (Ross Lynch)  
> Crazy 4 U (R5)  
> Circles (All Time Low)  
> Noel (All Time Low)  
> Olivia (Green Day)  
> Running From Lions (All Time Low)  
> You Can Come To Me (Ross Lynch & Laura Marano)  
> Timeless (Ross Lynch)

**S2 **ABC** Special: Summer Tour 2013!**

**…**

**The opening music started playing for Big Time Rush's 24/Seven song.**

"If you want a sneak peak at what you can expect, here's a video I shot with my band & friends for promo stuff for this, enjoy."

**It turned to a video of Austin performing the song, with his band on a stage, practicing, with behind-the-scenes footage interspliced.**

I can feel it in the air  
I like the truth but love the dare  
Livin' life like it's a vacation

We are golden like the sun  
Never, never bend, we all stay young  
'Cause we're the here and now generation

Try and knock us down  
We'll get up every time  
We can run this town  
So let's do what we like, do what we like

All day, every day is a holiday  
We're all right, 24/Seven

**They were playing a game of beer pong at a party.**

All day, every day all we gotta say  
Is live your life, 24/Seven  
Woooooo, Wooooooo, 24/Seven  
Woooooo, Wooooooo, 24/Seven

We got no one to impress  
Looking bright no matter how we dress  
Standing up forever 'cause there is no wind

It doesn't matter where you're from  
We're all together here as one  
Tomorrow comes, we'll do it all again, yeah

Try and knock us down  
We'll get up every time  
We can run this town  
So let's do what we like, do what we like

**They were performing the song live.**

All day, every day is a holiday  
We're all right, 24/seven  
All day, every day all we gotta say is  
Live your life, 24/seven  
All day, every day is a holiday  
We're all right, 24/seven  
All day, every day everybody say  
Live your life, 24/seven  
Woooooo, Woooooooo, 24/seven  
Woooooo, Woooooooo, 24/seven

**He clapped in the rhythm of the song, as did the band & crowd.**

All day, every day's a holiday  
We don't care what other people say  
All day every day's a holiday  
We don't care what other people say  
(Hey ho, let's go!)

**It showed him interacting with fans arriving at his show, autographing stuff, hugging people, shaking hands, & stuff.**

All day, every day is a holiday  
We're all right, 24/Seven  
All day, every day all we gotta say,  
Is live your life, 24/Seven  
All day, every day is a holiday  
We're all right, 24/seven  
All day, every day everybody's saying  
Live your life, 24/seven  
Wooooooooo Wooooooooo  
(C'mon and sing it baby)  
24/seven  
Wooooooooo Wooooooooo  
(Come get me, baby)  
24/seven  
Wanna sing it baby  
Sing it, sing it baby  
(24/seven)

**The song & video faded out.**

**There was a dark, desolate stage. The crowd was all silent as a spotlight appeared. Austin then stepped in & they applauded. He then set the guitar case he had on the stage right next to him, unlocked it, & took out his guitar from it. He then put the strap around his shoulder & started tuning it a bit, strumming a few notes. He then played a few chords, then fell silent. He then grabbed the mic in front of him & started to sing acapella.**

Flip a switch  
Turn up the lightning  **(a lightning sound effect played behind him, with some lights above him)**  
Get it right  
Show 'em how it's done

**The synths started playing behind him.**

Free it up  
No matter how you dress that song  
Girl you know you got a number one  **(Ellington came in on the drums, as did Rocky on the guitar)**  
Go with it

You got 'em where you want 'em  
Drop the beat  
They need to hear your sound  
Play it up  
It's coming down to you right now

**Austin started playing his guitar.**

They wanna know know know  
Your name name name  
They want the girl, girl, girl  
With game game game  
And when they look, look, look  
Your way way way  
You're gonna make (make), make, (make)  
Make 'em do a double take

This could be an over night sensation  
You and me tearing up the floor  
Let it go this party is up to you right now

They wanna know know know  
Your name name name  
They want the girl, girl, girl  
With game game game  
And when they look, look, look  
Your way way way  
You're gonna make (make), make, (make)  
Make 'em do a double take

Know, know, know  
Your name, name, name  
They want the girl, girl, girl  
With game game game  
And when they look, look, look  
Your way, way, way  
You're gonna make, (make) make, (make)  
Make' 'em do a double take

Make' 'em do a double take

Come on!

They wanna know know know  
Your name name name  
They want the girl, girl, girl  
With game game game  
And when they look, look, look  
Your way way way  
You're gonna make (make), make, (make)  
Make 'em do a double take

Know, know, know  
Your name, name, name  
They want the girl, girl, girl  
With game game game  
And when they look, look, look  
Your way, way, way  
You're gonna make, (make) make, (make)  
Make' 'em do a double take

**The song ended, then a prerecorded sound came from the speakers, then Austin sang & played his guitar.**

Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh

B-B-Be careful making wishes in the a-dark, dark  
Can't be sure when they've hit their mark, mark  
And besides in the mean-meantime, I'm  
Just dreaming of tearing you apart, ah

I'm in the de-details with the a-Devil  
You know the world can never get me on my level  
I just gotta get you out the cage  
I'm a young lover's rage  
Gonna need a spark to ignite

**Flames came out of the sides of the stage.**

But my songs know what you did in the dark

So light 'em up, up, up  
Light 'em up, up, up  
Light 'em up, up, up  
I'm on fire  
So light 'em up, up, up  
Light 'em up, up, up  
Light 'em up, up, up  
I'm on fire

Oh, oh, oh  
In the dark, dark  
Oh, oh, oh  
In the dark, dark

**The flames went down as he sang.**

Well, the writers keep writing what they write  
Somewhere another pretty vein just (Ah, ah) died  
I got the scars from tomorrow and I wish you could see  
That you're the antidote to everything except for me (do we)

A constellation of tears on your lashes  
Burn everything you love, then burn the ashes  
In the end everything collides, my childhood  
Spat back out the monster that you see

My songs know what you did in the dark

**The flames came back on, with sparklers atop the stage joining them.**

So light 'em up, up, up  
Light 'em up, up, up  
Light 'em up, up, up  
I'm on fire  
So light 'em up, up, up  
Light 'em up, up, up  
Light 'em up, up, up  
I'm on fire

Oh, oh, oh  
In the dark, dark  
Oh, oh, oh  
In the dark, dark

"Turn down the lights!" Austin said. "Clap!"

( _Left, left, left, right, left_ )  
( _Left, left, left, right, left_ )  
My songs know what you did in the dark  
( _Left, left, left, right, left_ )  
( _Left, left_ )  
(My songs know what you did in the dark)

**Everything came back on.**

So light 'em up, up, up  
Light 'em up, up, up  
Light 'em up, up, up  
I'm on fire  
So light 'em up, up, up  
Light 'em up, up, up  
Light 'em up, up, up  
I'm on fire

Oh, oh, oh  
In the dark, dark  
Oh, oh, oh  
In the dark, dark  
Oh, oh, oh

**The crowd went wild as Austin got a water bottle from off stage & drank from it as he walked back to his mic. He then set it down & played another song.**

What up!

Summer in the sand  
He's a drummer in the band  
Droppin' the beat  
She's a DJ at the boardwalk

A smile and a tan  
And her sandals in her hand  
Rocking the shades  
You could almost see their eyes lock

What could be better  
Than a party in the weather  
With the both of us together  
In the backdrop?

Everything was right  
And the day turned into night  
With the music and the lights  
That's when we stop

"Sing it!" he yelled.

Oh  
Heard it on the radio (Sing it out loud)  
Oh  
Comin' down to see the show

Oh, oh, oh (Everybody now)  
Heard it on the radio (Oh, oh, oh)  
Oh, oh, oh (Everybody now)  
Comin' down to see the show (Oh, oh, oh)

Play it back, play it back  
One time, yeah  
Heard it on the radio

**He took the mic in his hand & walked around the stage as he sang.**

Board and a wet suit  
On the day we met  
You said "I think this dude's catchin' a wave"

Shorts and a jet ski  
All the other summer things  
Kickin' it in the sun all day (oh oh oh yeah)

We only got time for each other (each other)  
And we only got time for the summer (for the summer)

Everybody knows  
If you gotta let it go  
Taking the chance  
Makin' it go your way

**He went to the edge & high-fived fans in the crowd.**

Oh  
Heard it on the radio (Sing it out loud)  
Oh  
Comin' down to see the show

Oh, oh, oh (Everybody now)  
Heard it on the radio (Oh, oh, oh)  
Oh, oh, oh (Everybody now)  
Comin' down to see the show

Play it back, play it back  
One time, yeah  
Heard it on the radio

**He walked around the stage again as he sang.**

Listen to the story  
'Bout the party, 'bout the glory  
'Bout the summer that would raise the bar

Anyone would tell you  
It was chill, it was stellar  
The best time we've had so far

Everyone together  
Always goin' "Never better"  
And the good times go on, and on, and on

Never will forget it  
Doesn't matter where we're headed  
I'll remember when I hear our song

What?!

Oh  
Heard it on the radio (sing it out loud)  
Oh  
Comin' down to see your show

Oh, oh, oh (Everybody now)  
Heard it on the radio (Oh, oh, oh)  
Oh, oh, oh (Everybody now)  
Comin' down to see the show

**He clapped with the drums to get everyone doing the same.**

Whoa, oh, oh  
I heard it on the radio  
Oh, oh, oh  
Heard it on the radio

Oh, oh, oh (Everybody now)  
Heard it on the radio (Oh, oh, oh)  
Oh, oh, oh (Everybody now)  
Comin' down to see the show

Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh  
Play it back, play it back  
One time, yeah

**He then went into the next song as the speakers played the prerecorded instrument.**

"This goes out to my wonderful girlfriend back in Florida!" he yelled. "Also, to all of you sexy people. Remember to never be fake & do your best!"

I'm gonna be first to the finish line  
Never givin' up till we're out of time  
And I'm gonna make it there no doubt  
That's what I'm about, I'm about  
Not gonna break till the music stops  
Keep on climbing till we hit the top  
If you got a dream, gotta let it out  
Show 'em what you're all about, all about

Na na na na na  
I got a feeling that tonight's the night, yeah  
Na na na na na  
I got a feeling that it's our time

**Austin went out on the catwalk.**

Let's take this out to the streets  
Everyone's following me  
We'll throw our hands to the sky  
We're celebrating our life  
Come on let's give it a shot  
This may be all that we've got  
Right here, the moment is now  
Let's show 'em what we're about  
Oh whoa  
Let's show 'em what we're about  
Oh whoa

If you don't try then you'll never know  
Just how far that you're gonna go  
We can take off, fly the world around  
See what it's all about, all about  
I can hear music in the air  
And I see people everywhere  
I can feel the magic in the crowd  
Cause that's what we're all about, all about

"Sing it!"

Na na na na na  
I got a feeling that tonight's the night, yeah  
Na na na na na  
I got a feeling that it's our time

Let's take this out to the streets  
Everyone's following me  
We'll throw our hands to the sky  
We'll celebrate it all night  
Come on let's give it a shot  
This may be all that we've got  
Right here, the moment is now  
Let's show 'em what we're about  
Oh whoa  
Let's show 'em what we're about  
Oh whoa

**He walked back on to the stage.**

We're gonna be first to the finish line  
Never givin' up till we're out of time  
And we're gonna make it there, no doubt  
That's what I'm about, I'm about  
Not gonna break till the music stops  
Keep on climbing till we hit the top  
If you got a dream, gotta let it out  
Show 'em what you're all about, all about

**He strummed the notes after he put the mic on the stand.**

Let's take this out to the streets  
Everyone's following me  
We'll throw our hands to the sky  
We're celebrating our life  
Come on let's give it a shot  
This may be all that we've got  
Right here, the moment is now  
Let's show 'em what we're about

Let's take this out to the streets  
Everyone's following me  
We'll throw our hands to the sky  
We're celebrating our life  
Come on let's give it a shot  
This may be all that we've got  
Right here, the moment is now  
Let's show 'em what we're about  
Oh whoa  
Let's show 'em what we're about  
Oh whoa  
Let's show 'em what we're about

Na na na na na, yeah  
Let's show 'em what we're about  
Na na na na na, yeah

"You guys ready to get loud!?" Austin asked.

Come on, get loud  
Na na na

Looking for the one tonight,  
But I can't see you  
'Cause I'm blinded by all the lights, oh  
And I can never get it right,  
I need a breakthrough  
Why are you so hard to find? oh

 **Ryker:** I've been searching every city,  
Never giving up  
Till I find my angel,  
Diamond in the rough  
Looking for a signal  
**Austin:** Baby, turn it up tonight

"Sing it if you know it!"

Come on get loud, loud, let it out  
Shout it out from the rooftops  
Come on get loud till they shut us down.  
Come on get loud, loud, let it out  
Show me everything that you've got  
Come on get loud, loud, I need you now  
Baby, let me hear it loud  
Nana-na nana ah  
Nana-na nana ah  
Nana-na nana ah

Looking for the light to shine  
To start a fire  
Girl, I'll be the first in line ooh  
And baby when our stars align,  
We can't get no higher  
You just give me a sign

Come on get loud, loud, let it out  
Shout it out from the rooftops  
Come on get loud till they shut us down (Oh yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Come on get loud, loud, let it out  
Show me everything that you've got  
Come on get loud, loud, I need you now  
Baby, let me hear it loud  
Nana-na nana ah  
Nana-na nana ah  
Nana-na nana ah

Nana-na nana ah  
Nana-na nana ah  
Nana-na nana ah

I've been looking for the one tonight,  
I've been looking for the one tonight

**Austin clapped with the beat for the first 3 lines, as did the crowd.**

Come on get loud, loud, let it out  
Shout it out from the rooftops  
Come on get loud till they shut us down  
Come on get loud, loud, let it out  
Show me everything that you've got  
Come on get loud, loud, I need you now  
Baby, let me hear you loud  
Nana-na nana ah  
Nana-na nana ah  
Nana-na nana ah

Baby, let me hear it loud  
Nana-na nana ah  
Nana-na nana ah  
Nana-na nana ah

Baby, let me hear it loud  
Nana-na nana ah (Yeah)  
Nana-na nana ah

I've been looking for the one tonight

"All right! How the hell are ya, Cali!?" Austin asked the crowd. They all cheered. "Can I get a round of applause for my cousin Rocky over there? He's stepped up to the plate while Rydel's focusing on  _her_  shit right now & is doing an amazing job, give it up" he yelled & the crowd cheered. "Yeah! He taught me how to play guitar when I was 10. It's thanks to him that you're all here now. How crazy is that? We've got a great show planned for you tonight so much, it'll steal your hearts," he added, then Rocky started strumming his guitar. Austin started singing.

You like the good boys,  
So I'm not invited to the plans you make  
When you're with your friends

But you know bad boys  
You can't deny it,  
They can always show you where the fun begins

Hey now, baby  
No doubt about it, girl  
You drive me crazy  
I'm pleading guilty to the way you make me  
Wanna steal your heart  
Steal your heart

**He started strumming with them.**

Call me criminal  
I won't deny you make me want it all,  
Everything you are

So lock it up,  
Go on and try it  
No matter what you do,  
I'm gonna steal your heart

I confess,  
I kinda like it that you're innocent  
Keeping up your guard

I'll break it down  
So you can't hide it  
No matter what you do,  
I'm gonna steal your heart

**He just took ahold of the mic on its stand as he sang.**

You're a good girl  
The perfect picture of an angel's smile  
From a magazine

But it's a new world  
And I know so well the side of you  
No one's ever seen

**He strummed his guitar again.**

Hey now baby,  
No doubt about it, girl  
You drive me crazy  
I'm pleading guilty to the way you make me  
Wanna steal your heart,  
Steal your heart

Call me criminal  
I won't deny you make me want it all,  
Everything you are

So lock it up  
Go on and try it  
No matter what you do,  
I'm gonna steal your heart

I confess,  
I kinda like it that you're innocent,  
Keeping up your guard

I'll break it down  
So you can't hide it  
No matter what you do,  
I'm gonna steal your heart

You're gonna keep it (Keep it)  
Just like a secret (Just like a secret)  
Baby, believe me  
You gotta free it  
And you'll have everything you need

You like the good boys,  
So I'm not invited to the plans you make  
When you're with your friends

But you know bad boys  
You can't deny it,  
They can always show you where the fun begins

Call me criminal,  
I won't deny you make me want it all,  
Everything you are

So lock it up  
Go on and try it  
No matter what you do,  
I'm gonna steal your heart

I confess,  
I kinda like it that you're innocent,  
Keeping up your guard

I'll break it down  
So you can't hide it  
No matter what you do,  
I'm gonna steal your heart

"Yeah, I wrote that back during my lonely years, but didn't get it out until this album. How many of you guys have  _Rising Star: Vol. 2_?" he asked to much applause. "Awesome. Now, there were some critics of my last live album that said that I relied a bit too much on covers rather than my own material. I both didn't have a lot of my own material out last year, now I do, so I've arranged a setlist that deals with that by having more of my originals than covers. This is one of the covers, though. Kick it!"

You wake up late for school, man, you don't wanna go  
You ask your mom, "Please?", but she still says "No!"  
You missed two classes and no homework,  
But your teacher preaches class like you're some kinda jerk

You gotta fight  
For your right  
To party

Your pop's caught you smokin', man, and he says, "No way."  
**Ryker:** That hypocrite smokes two packs a day  
**Austin:** Man, livin' at home is such a drag  
Now your mom threw away your best porno mag  
**Ellington:** Busted!

 **All:** You gotta fight  
For your right  
To party

You gotta fight

**Austin rocked the solo on his guitar.**

**Austin:** Don't step out of this house if that's the clothes you're gonna wear  
I'll kick you out of my home if you don't cut that hair  
Your mom busted in and said "What's that noise?"  
Aw, mom, you're just jealous, it's Austin and his boys

You gotta fight  
For your right  
To party  
You gotta fight  
For your right  
To party

Party,  
Party

**Austin went backstage as the song came to a close. The sound effect then started to the next song, then Ellington played his drums, then Austin ran back out on to the stage in a replica of Michael Jackson's 'Beat It' jacket. He went on to the platform jutting out from the stage & there were railings that came up from it. The sound effect started playing & the platform raised up, then Ellington started beating on the drums.**

"Ho!" he said & everyone repeated. "Ho! Oh, Oh, Oh, Ow!" he added & everyone repeated, then he started playing the chords. he started singing & playing his guitar.

They told him, "Don't you ever come around here.  
Don't wanna see your face. You better disappear."  
The fire's in their eyes and their words are really clear  
So beat it, just beat it

You better run, you better do what you can  
Don't wanna see no blood, don't be a macho man  
You wanna be tough, better do what you can  
So beat it, but you wanna be bad

Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it  
No one wants to be defeated  
Showing how funky strong is your fight  
It doesn't matter who's wrong or right

Just beat it, beat it  **(4x)**

They're out to get you, better leave while you can  
Don't wanna be a boy, you wanna be a man  
You wanna stay alive, better do what you can  
So beat it, just beat it

You have to show them that you're really not scared  
You're playing with your life, this ain't no truth or dare  
They'll kick you, then they beat you, then they'll tell you it's fair  
So beat it, but you wanna be bad

Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it  
No one wants to be defeated  
Showing how funky strong is your fight  
It doesn't matter who's wrong or right

Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it

**Austin rocked the guitar solo as he was lifted over the audience. He then started singing again as the platform came back down.**

Beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it  
No one wants to be defeated  
Showing how funky strong is your fight  
It doesn't matter who's wrong or right

**Austin came back on to the stage, put his guitar on a stand, & did the dance as he sang.**

Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it  
No one wants to be defeated  
Showing how funky strong is your fight  
It doesn't matter who's wrong or right

Beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it  
No one wants to be defeated  
Showing how funky strong is your fight  
It doesn't matter who's wrong or right

Just beat it, beat it  
Beat it, beat it, beat it

**They ended the song. He picked up his guitar, then they started doing the instrumental from the beginning of the music video for the song. He started playing the chords to 'Black or White.' There was video playing on the screen behind them of different races getting along in various activities, like sports & shit.**

"Sing along if you know it!" he yelled into the mic.

I took my baby on a Saturday bang  
"Boy, is that girl with you?"  
Yes, we're one and the same  
Now I believe in miracles  
And a miracle has happened tonight!  
Hee!  
But if you're thinkin' about my baby,  
It don't matter if you're black or white

"Ain't that the truth!"

They print my message in the Saturday sun  
I had to tell them I ain't second to none  
And I told about equality  
And it's true, either you're wrong or you're right!  
Ooh!  
But if you're thinkin' about my baby,  
It don't matter if you're black or white  
Hee!  
Don't compare!  
Hee hee!

I am tired of this devil  
I am tired of this stuff  
I am tired of this business  
Sewn when the going gets rough

I ain't scared of your brother  
I ain't scared of no sheets  
I ain't scared of nobody  
Sewn, when the goin' gets mean

 **Ellington:** Protection  
For gangs, clubs, and nations  
Causing grief in human relations  
It's a turf war  
On a global scale  
I'd rather hear both sides of the tale  
See, it's not about races,  
Just places,  
Faces  
Where your blood comes from  
Is where your space is  
I've seen the bright get duller  
I'm not going to spend my life being a color

 **Austin:** Don't tell me you agree with me  
When I saw you kicking dirt in my eye  
Hee hee!  
But if you're thinkin' about my baby,  
It don't matter if you're black or white

I said if you're thinkin' of being my baby,  
It don't matter if you're black or white

I said if you're thinkin' of being my brother,  
It don't matter if you're black or white

All right, all right, oh  
Ooh, ooh  
All right  
Yeah yeah yeah, now  
All right, all right  
Ooh ooh  
Sh'mon, now  
Yeah yeah yeah, now  
All right  
Ooh ooh

It's black, it's white  
It's tough for you to get by  
It's black, it's white  
Whoo!  
It's black, it's white  
It's tough for you to get by  
It's black, it's white  
Whoo!

**He played the final chords & the song came to a close.**

"I thought to play some Michael Jackson because the guy was goddamn brilliant when it came to music. Now it's time to play some new favorites, here we go!" he yelled as he started with some warm-up chords like in the video, then started playing while stage lights illuminate the band. They started playing 'Nuclear Family' as the crowd cheered.

**Austin got into it by rocking out to the opening chords before he stepped up to the mic & started singing.**

Gonna ride the world like a merry-go-round  
Like a ferris wheel like it's breaking down  
Drinking angel's piss, gonna crash and burn  
I just want some action so gimme my turn

Like a Chinese company conspiracy,  
It's the death of a nuclear family staring up at you  
It's looking like another bad comedy  
Just as long as it comes in hi-fidelity for me too

Can you hear the sound coming over the hill?  
Gotta move my feet, it's coming in for the kill  
Ba-baby, baby it's a blow out, oh yeah  
Like a nuclear bomb and it won't be long 'til I detonate

Like a Chinese company conspiracy  
It's the death of a nuclear family staring up at you  
It's looking like another bad comedy  
Just as long as it comes in hi-fidelity for me too

**(Instrumental Solo)**

**Austin played walked out on to the platform as he played the guitar solo. When it passed, he sang into the mic.**

Gonna ride the world like a merry-go-round  
Like a ferris wheel like it's breaking down  
Scream, scream, screaming bloody murder, whoa! Yeah  
Like a nuclear bomb it won't be long 'til I detonate

Like a Chinese company conspiracy  
It's the death of a nuclear family staring up at you  
It's looking like another bad comedy  
Just as long as it comes in hi-fidelity for me too

I say ten...  
Nine...  
Eight...  
Seven...  
Six...  
Five...  
Four...  
Three...  
5-4-3-2-1!

**Everyone cheered as the song ended.**

"Well, I may not dance as well as Billie Joe when he was getting crunk, but I play punk rock hard-core. It's time to seize the day!" he yelled as the song started playing.

Breaking in a sweat  
Like a bomb threat  
Is your silhouette fading out?  
Nothing left to lose  
Detonate the fuse  
Another breaking news blowout

Ain't it beautiful?  
So unusual  
Life's a gas and it's running out  
Living a cliche  
Gonna seize the day  
Bottle rockets and celebrate, celebrate, celebrate

Carpe diem, a battle cry  
Are we all too young to die?  
Ask a reason and no reply  
Are we all too young to die?

Making a living,  
Making a killing  
What's worth forgiving?  
All right

**Austin took his mic in his hand & bent down to high-five the crowd near him.**

The blink of an eye  
Barely scraping by  
Dominated by passer by's  
Feeling out of luck  
When the traffic's stuck  
And you're feeling  
So left behind

Getting off a binge  
Get a second wind  
Another promise  
Just make a change  
Got a Broken wing  
Hear the angels sing  
With a signal that's out of range  
Ain't it strange?  
Ain't it strange?

**He put the mic back on the stand.**

Carpe diem, a battle cry  
Are we all too young to die?  
Ask a reason and no reply  
Are we all too young to die?

Making a living,  
Making a killing  
What's worth forgiving?  
All right

**(Instrumental)**

**He rocked the solo.**

Making a living,  
Making a killing  
What's worth forgiving?  
Alright

Carpe diem, a battle cry  
Are we all too young to die?  
Ask a reason and no reply  
Are we all too young to die?

Carpe diem, a battle cry  
Are we all too young to die?  
Ask a reason and no reply  
Are we all too young to die?

**He began playing the chords to another song.**

8 o'clock, Monday night, and I'm waiting  
To finally talk to a girl a little cooler than me  
Her name is Nona, she's a rocker with a nose ring  
She wears a two-way, but I'm not quite sure what that means

And when she walks,  
All the wind blows and the angels sing,  
But she doesn't notice me

'Cause she's watching wrestling,  
Creaming over tough guys,  
Listening to rap metal,  
Turntables in her eyes

It's like a bad movie,  
She's looking through me  
If you were me, then you'd be  
Screaming someone shoot me  
As I fail miserably  
Trying to get the girl all the bad guys want,  
'Cause she's the girl all the bad guys want

She likes the Godsmack and I like Agent Orange  
Her CD changer's full of singers that are mad at their dad  
She says she'd like to score some reefer and a forty  
She'll never know that I'm the best that she'll never have

And when she walks,  
All the wind blows and the angels sing  
She'll never notice me

'Cause she's watching wrestling,  
Creaming over tough guys,  
Listening to rap metal,  
Turntables in her eyes

She likes 'em with a mustache  
Racetrack season pass  
Drivin' in a Trans Am  
Does a mullet make a man?

It's like a bad movie,  
She's looking through me  
If you were me, then you'd be  
Screaming someone shoot me  
As I fail miserably  
Trying to get the girl all the bad guys want,  
'Cause she's the girl all the bad guys want,  
'Cause she's the girl all the bad guys want,  
'Cause she's the girl all the bad guys want

There she goes again with fishnets on  
And dreadlocks in her hair  
She broke my heart, I wanna be sedated  
All I wanted was to see her naked

Now I'm watching wrestling,  
Trying to be a tough guy,  
Listening to rap metal,  
Turntables in my eyes  
I can't grow a mustache  
And I ain't got no season pass  
All I got's a moped (moped, moped)

It's like a bad movie,  
She's looking through me  
If you were me, then you'd be  
Screaming someone shoot me  
As I fail miserably  
Trying to get the girl all the bad guys want

'Cause she's the girl all the bad guys want,  
'Cause she's the girl all the bad guys want,  
'Cause she's the girl all the bad guys want,  
'Cause she's the girl all the bad guys want, (There she goes again)  
'Cause she's the girl all the bad guys want,  
'Cause she's the girl all the bad guys want, (There she goes again)  
'Cause she's the girl all the bad guys want,  
'Cause she's the girl all the bad guys want

"All right. Hey, anyone know a song on the guitar? Anything by Green Day, All Time Low, or someone?" he saw a guy and a girl pointing to themselves. "You two. You have a lot of energy. You wanna come up here?" they nodded. "Come on! Over there, there's stairs," he said, pointing, & they got over there. The security guys helped them out. "All right. What are your names?"

"Jon."

"Hannah."

"All right cool. Anything you wanna play? Here," Austin said, handing him the guitar.

**Jon went over to Ellington & asked him if he knew the song he wanted to play, then Ellington nodded. He then stood back next to Hannah & told Austin he'd sing.**

"Ok, bro. Give it a go."

**He started playing the chords.**

"Fall Out Boy!" Austin yelled in his mic. After a moment, he started singing while Jon played to Hannah.

Baby, seasons change, but people don't  
And I'll always be waiting in the back of the room  
I'm boring but overcompensate  
With headlines and flash, flash, flash photography

But don't pretend you ever forgot about me,  
Don't pretend you ever forgot about me

Wouldn't you rather be a widow than a divorcée?  
Style your wake for fashion magazines  
Widow or a divorcée?  
Don't pretend, d-d-don't pretend

**Austin pointed left, then right to have the crowd sing with them.**

We don't fight fair,  
We don't fight fair

They say your head can be a prison  
Then these are just conjugal visits  
People will dissect us  
Till this doesn't mean a thing anymore

Don't pretend you ever forgot about me,  
Don't pretend you ever forgot about me

Wouldn't you rather be a widow than a divorcée?  
Style your wake for fashion magazines whoa  
Widow or a divorcée?  
Don't pretend, d-d-don't pretend

"Sing it!" he said & the crowd sang with him.

We do it in the dark with smiles on our faces  
We're trapped and well concealed in secret places, whoa  
We do it in the dark with smiles on our faces  
We're trapped and well concealed in secret places

We don't fight fair,  
We don't fight fair,  
We don't fight fair,  
We don't fight fair,  
We don't fight fair

**Jon rocked the guitar solo. Austin was impressed. He then handed Hannah the mic & told her to sing, which she did.**

We do it in the dark with smiles on our faces  
We're trapped and well concealed in secret places, whoa  
We do it in the dark with smiles on our faces  
We're trapped and well concealed in secret places

**Austin got another mic from offstage & sang with her.**

We don't fight fair (We do it in the dark)  
With smiles on our faces  
We're trapped and well concealed in secret places  
We don't fight fair

Don't pretend you ever forgot about me we don't fight fair  
Don't pretend you ever forgot about me  
We don't fight fair

"All right! That was awesome!" Austin yelled. "Anything else? Hannah?" he said as Jon handed him the guitar, but then he handed her the guitar. She had him keep the guitar, but told him the song she wanted to sing with him. "All right," he told her, then told the band. He then started playing the intro slowly. She sang the intro when he nodded to her.

Whoooooo, whooo, whoooooo

 **Austin:** Born into Nixon, I was raised in hell  
A welfare child where the teamsters dwelled  
The last one born and the first one to run  
My town was blind from the refinery sun

 **Hannah:** My generation is zero  
I never made it as a working class hero

 **All:** 21st century breakdown  
I once was lost but never was found  
I think I'm losing what's left of my mind  
To the 20th century deadline

 **Hannah:** Whoooooo, whooo, whoooooo

 **Austin:** I was made of poison and blood  
Condemnation is what I understood  
Video games to the Towers' fall  
Homeland security could kill us all

My generation is zero  
I never made it as a working class hero

 **All:** 21st century breakdown  
I once was lost but never was found  
I think I'm losing what's left of my mind  
To the 20th century deadline

**They kicked up the tempo a bit as Austin stood atop a wide speaker towards the edge of the stage. He clapped to get everyone clapping. He then went back to his mic stand.**

**Austin:** We are the class of, the class of '13  
Born in the era of humility  
We are the desperate in the decline  
Raised by the bastards of 1969

My name is no one, the long lost son  
Born on the 4th of July  
Raised in the era of heroes and cons  
That left me for dead or alive

I am a nation, a worker of pride (Hey!)  
My debt to the status quo  
The scars on my hands and a means to an end  
Is all that I have to show

 **Hannah & Jon: **Hey! Hey! Hey!

 **Austin:** I swallowed my pride and I choked on my faith  
I've given my heart and my soul  
I've broken my fingers and lied through my teeth  
The pillar of damage control

I've been to the edge and I've thrown the bouquet (Hey!)  
Of flowers left over the grave  
I sat in the waiting room, wasting my time  
And waiting for Judgment Day

I praise liberty  
The "freedom to obey"  
Is the song that strangles me  
Oh, don't cross the line

**The tempo slowed down & Austin played the solo. He nodded to Hannah, who sang.**

Oh dream, America dream  
I can't even sleep  
From the light's early dawn

 **Austin:** Oh scream, America scream  
Believe what you see  
From heroes and cons

"All right! Everyone, give a round of applause to Jon & Hannah if you'd please!" Austin yelled into his mic & there was a roar of applause. He quickly went to the side of the stage. "All right. Here you guys go," Austin said & handed them a couple of hoodie jackets, with the 'Rising Star' album logo on it. They then put them on & zipped them up. "There you go. Now, you guys can get shit like this at the merch store in the back there. I'm gonna have some projects in development after the tour, so if you guys wanna see those things come as fast as possible, get something reasonably priced over there. This wasn't a ploy to sell merch, I swear. I'm giving everyone I bring up here jackets & I'm just letting you guys know where you can get them. Again, thanks to Hannah & Jon, let's hear it for them!" he then started clapping & then showed them to the stairs & they security guys helped them back to their spots. "All right. These 2 are by my friend, Alex Goot."

**Ellington began the drumbeat. Austin strummed & sang. Rocky played a keyboard.**

She's staring me down with those electric eyes,  
No matter how hard I try,  
I can't escape that gaze tonight,  
That girl's up in the atmosphere,  
That girl's up in the atmosphere,  
Oh

I'm hypnotized by the way she moves,  
Baby girl please help me soothe,  
I'mma take you to the sun and the moon,  
That girl's up in the atmosphere,  
Oh,  
That girl's up in the atmosphere,  
Yeah

And I've been catching myself thinking of it,  
It was three in the morning,  
Every day I chase after her,  
But I can't catch lightning,  
Catching myself thinking of it,  
It was three in the morning,  
Every day I chase after her,  
But I can't catch lightning,  
No, I can't catch lightning

**Lightning sound effects played.**

She'll make you believe anything she wants,  
Make you think that you're the one,  
She will keep you there,  
That girl's up in the atmosphere,  
She's way up in the atmosphere

And I've been catching myself thinking of it,  
It was three in the morning,  
Every day I chase after her,  
But I can't catch lightning,  
Catching myself thinking of it,  
It was three in the morning,  
Every day I chase after her,  
But I can't catch lightning,  
No, I can't catch lightning  
Oh I can't catch lightning,  
Yeah,  
I can't catch lightning

She's staring me down with those electric eyes,  
No matter how hard I try,  
I can't escape that gaze tonight,  
That girl's up in the atmosphere,  
That girl's up in the atmosphere,  
That girls up in the atmosphere,  
Oh,  
She's way up in the atmosphere

"Sing it with me if you know it!"

And I've been waiting, waiting, waiting for you,  
Anticipating,  
Chasing after things that you do,  
But I can't catch lightning  
Waiting, waiting, waiting for you  
Anticipating,  
Chasing after things that you do,  
But I can't catch lightning,  
No, I can't catch lightning,  
Oh yeah,  
No I can't catch lightning,  
Oh I can't catch lightning,  
Oh no,  
I can't catch lightning

**The song ended. The violins then came in on the speakers. Ellington drummed a beat.**

Only a fool would change himself  
For a girl that lets him down, oh  
Only a fool would take a chance  
A love that could never last

Now I sit here on my own  
And dream of a girl that I used to know  
I can't take her off my eyes again  
'Cause she's my living addiction

**Everyone else played.**

I know I'll do it again but I don't know why  
(Every day she's my living addiction)  
I wanna know why this feeling feels so right  
(Every day she's my living addiction)

Oh she's the one that you know you're waiting on  
(Every day she's my living addiction)  
I know I'll do it again, but I don't know why  
(Every day she's my living addiction)

Every day she's my living addiction, yeah  
And if I ever get the chance  
I'm gonna face it like a man, oh  
I need to take my own advice  
I can finally realize

Now I sit here on my own  
And dream of a girl that I used to know  
I can't take her off my eyes again  
'Cause she's my living addiction

I know I'll do it again, but I don't know why  
(Every day she's my living addiction)  
I wanna know why this feeling feels so right  
(Every day she's my living addiction)

Oh she's the one that you know you're waiting on  
(Every day she's my living addiction)  
And now I'll do it again, but I don't know why  
(Every day she's my living addiction)

I was stuck in this rut so long  
I've been thinking it's time to save my life  
I'm convinced it's just a phase,  
But every day I lose my mind  
If I never came back and I lost my head,  
Would I be better off tonight  
Just one way to find...out

I would do it again, but I don't know why (Every day)  
I wanna know why this feeling feels so right, yeah

I know I'll do it again, but I don't know why  
(Every day she's my living addiction)  
I wanna know why this feeling feels so right  
(Every day she's my living addiction)

Oh she's the one that you know you're waiting on  
(Every day she's my living addiction)  
I know I'll do it again, but I don't know why  
(Every day she's my living addiction)

Every day. She's my living addiction.

"These next 2 are by my good friend, Dave Days."

**He started strumming while Ellington did the drumbeat.**

I woke up (woke up)  
In the middle of the night  
Out of luck (Out of luck)  
With this girl on my mind

(She got away now,  
I'm trying to explain how)

I fell in love (i fell in love)  
That's what I like to call it  
But not enough (But not enough)  
It's like I never saw it

Drifting away, I am  
Finding words to say,  
But it all goes

Whoa  **(x8)**

What does it take to get you, (get you)  
If I never met you? (met you)  
I wouldn't have ran  
Across the country like  
I'm out of my mind

What does it take to hold you,  
(Ah Ohh aah Ohhhhh)  
When I'm here without you?  
(Ah Ohh aah Ohhhhh)

I don't know where to start (Know where to start)  
I gotta find you and your heart (Your heart)  
Before it falls apart

I stayed up (Stayed up)  
In the dead of the night,  
I made plans (Made plans)  
If they turn out right,

(You'll close your eyes and  
Think about the times when,  
Think about it)

We fell in love (Fell in love)  
But didn't try to say it  
Knew what it was (Knew what it was)  
The moment that we played it

(We all lose sometimes,  
I can't get her off my mind)

I can't get her

(Whoa, whoa)  **[x2]  
** (What does it take?)  **[x2]**

I'm Finding words to say  
But it all goes

(Whoa whoa)  **[x2]  
** (What does it take?)  **[x3]**

What does it take to get you, (Get you)  
If I never met you? (Met you)  
I wouldn't have ran  
Across the country like  
I'm out of my mind

What does it take to hold you,  
(Ah Ohh aah Ohhhhh)  
When I'm here without you?  
(Ah Ohh aah Ohhhhh)

I don't know where to start (Know where to start)  
I gotta find you and your heart (Your heart)  
Before it falls apart

What does it take to make it real?  
The world still spins and  
I'm still feeling (Before it falls apart)  
Your hand right next to mine

(I play it back thousand times)

I wish I took a photograph  
For every moment that we laughed  
I'm hung up and can't relax  
(Because she's so far way)

What does it take to get you?

"Sing it!"

What does it take to get you?  
What does it take to get you?

If I never met you?  
I wouldn't have ran  
Across the country like  
I'm out of my mind

What does it take to hold you,  
(Ah Ohh aah Ohhhhh)  
When I'm here without you?  
(Ah Ohh aah Ohhhhh)

I don't know where to start  
I gotta find you and your heart  
Before it falls apart  
(What does it take)  
I'm finding words to say  
Before it falls apart

(What does it take)  
Yeah, yeah  
Before it falls apart...

"All right! Now for a definite Summer jam anthem because we're just kids!" he said, then started to sing.

I messed up but won't stop now  
We will become the greats of the worst mistakes,  
Won't fail to let you down,  
We've got plenty of time to figure it out

**Ellington banged the drum, then they all started playing.**

I'm a mess,  
(I'm a wreck)  
Worked hard to be  
Had enough,  
(Screwed it up)  
Put the blame on me  
Doors locked left the light on in my bedroom  
I won't be home tonight

Oh they tried to tell me, (Wrote it all out)  
Their words went through me, (Fell to the ground)  
I must have missed the message, (Won't let it go)  
And fell overboard

"Sing it!" he said & some people sang along.

I fucked up, but won't stop now,  
We will become the greats of the worst mistakes,  
Won't fail to let you down,  
We've got plenty of time to figure it out

Oh,  
We're just kids

**(Short instrumental)**

Unprepared, (Hardly care)  
Know that it'll work out (Wasted time)  
Far behind,  
Got my head in the clouds  
I feel on top of the world and I'm-I'm not looking down (Down)

Oh they tried to tell me, (Wrote it all out)  
Their words went through me, (Fell to the ground)  
I must have missed the message (Won't let it go)  
And fell overboard

I fucked up, but won't stop now,  
We will become the greats of the worst mistakes  
Won't fail to let you down,  
We've got plenty of time to figure it out  
Oh

**(Instrumental, mixed with the singing of the next few verses)**

We're just kids  **(x2)**

[Waiting for the answers,  
Holding on to hope  
Running out of chances,  
Won't let it go, Won't let it go]  **(x2)**

Won't let it go, Won't let it go

**Only the drums were heard as Austin sang.**

I messed up but won't stop now,  
We will become the greats of the worst mistakes  
Won't fail to let you down  
We've got plenty of time to figure it out

**(Wild guitar solo)**

[I fucked up, but won't stop now,  
We will become the greats of the worst mistakes  
Won't fail to let you down,  
We've got plenty of time to figure it out]  **(x2)**  
Oh,

We're just kids

**Austin walked to stage left & grabbed his aviator shades, then got back to his mic.**

"All right, & on that note,...are you guys cruisin' for a bruisin'?" he asked to much applause. He started playing the chords & everyone else joined in.

You better run, run, run  
Here we come!  
Revving our engines under the sun  
You're cruising for a bruising  
Whoa!  
Keeping it cool!  
Smooth and steady!  
Slicked back hair  
Man, things are getting heavy!  
You're cruising for bruising  
Two wheels and an open road  
Wrapped in leather  
Ready to go!

Don't stop, stop the music!  
We ride fast like a bullet  
We do anything we want, anytime we want  
Oh yeah, oh yeah!  
We just ride, ride, ride all day!  
We're not gonna live any other way!

 **Rocky imitated a girl with a high-pitched voice:** Bubblegum, cherry pop  
Go to the hop!  
Hanging with my brother 'cause his friends are so hot  
While they're cruising for some bruising!

 **Austin:** All right  
I went to the drive in, what did I see?  
A hundred little betties all staring at me!  
I was cruising for some loving  
I got these two wheels and an open road  
Just pop that clutch, I'm ready to go!

"Sing it!" Ryker yelled to the audience.

Don't stop, stop the music!  
We ride fast like a bullet  
We do anything we want, anytime we want  
Oh yeah, Oh yeah!  
We just ride, ride, ride all day!  
We're not gonna live any other way  
Oh no, we're not gonna live any other way  
Hoo!

It goes one, two  
A-one, two, three  
A who, who, who's ridin' with me?  
I got a gang full of bruisers, all cruisin' with me!  
And we're tearin' up, we're tearin up, we're tearin up the streets  
Hoo!

**He played the guitar solo to the audience, who went wild. They then stopped for a sec, then he brought them back in.**

Don't stop, stop the music!  
We ride fast like a bullet  
We do anything we want, anytime we want  
Oh yeah, Oh yeah!  
We just ride, ride, ride all day!  
We're not gonna live any other way  
So don't stop, stop the music!  
We ride fast like a bullet  
We do anything we want, anytime we want  
Oh yeah, Oh yeah!  
We just ride, ride, ride all day!  
We're not gonna live any other way  
No, we're not gonna live any other way!  
Oh no, we're not gonna live any other way!  
Hoo!

**Austin went backstage, deposited his guitar, grabbed a crown, took off his hoodie to reveal a tux-style t-shirt w/ a green tie tied around his neck, & put on a superman cape, while every other band member got a silly hat & the instruments started playing, as well as some of the band, as Austin came out when it was time to sing.**

Started at the age of four  
My mother went to the grocery store  
Went sneaking through her bedroom door  
To find something in a size four

Sugar and spice and everything nice  
Wasn't made for only girls  
GI Joe in panty hose is making room  
For the one and only

**He pointed left, right, then middle as he sang to get the audience to sing along.**

King for a day, princess by dawn  
King for a day in a leather thong  
King for a day, princess by dawn  
Just wait 'til all the guys get a load of me

My daddy threw me in therapy  
He thinks I'm not a real man  
Who put the drag in the drag queen  
Don't knock it until you've tried it

**He ran out on the platform & sang. Some fans below him blew his cape upward.**

Sugar and spice and everything nice  
Wasn't made for only girls  
GI Joe in panty hose is making room  
For the one and only

King for a day, princess by dawn  
King for a day in a leather thong  
King for a day, princess by dawn  
Just wait 'til all the guys get a load of me

**(Instrumental)**

**Austin went back onstage & ran around to the guys. He then sang when it was time.**

Sugar and spice and everything nice  
Wasn't made for only girls  
GI Joe in panty hose is making room  
For the one and only

**He pointed upwards repeatedly.**

King for a day, princess by dawn  
King for a day in a leather thong  
King for a day, princess by dawn  
King for a day in a leather thong

**He pointed different directions, getting the crowd to sing along.**

King for a day, princess by dawn  
King for a day in a leather thong  
King for a day, princess by dawn  
Just wait 'til all the guys, just wait 'til all the guys  
Just wait 'til all the guys get a load of me

**He took off the crown & cape & threw them behind the stage, then went offstage to get his jacket, shades, & guitar, then came back out & everyone started playing the next songs; 'Jinx' & 'Haushinka'.**

**Ellington, high-pitched:** One, Two, Three, Four

**He jumped in the air like Billie Joe, then spun around as they played.**

I fucked up again it's all my fault,  
So turn me around to face the wall  
And read me my rights and tell me I am wrong,  
Until it gets into my thick skull

A slap on the wrist,  
A stab in the back  
Torture me, I've been a bad boy,  
Nail me to the cross until you have won  
I lost before I did any wrong  
(She)

(Glory)  
I'm hexed with regrets and bad luck,  
So keep your distance, it's rubbin' off  
Or you will be damned to spend your life in hell,  
On Earth with me tangled at your feets

You finally met your nemesis,  
Disguised as your fatal long-lost love  
So kiss it goodbye,  
Until death do we apart  
You fell for a jinx, for crying out loud  
(Oor-r-r, ooh)

**(Short Instrumental)**

I am not goin' to stand in around you,  
I am not goin' to stand in around you,  
I am not goin' to stand in around you

**(The song changed, with the tempo changing slightly)**

**He went on to the platform in front of him as he played, then sang.**

Haushinka is a girl with a peculiar name  
I met her on the eve of my birthday  
Did she know?

(Did she know?)  
Did she know before she went away?  
Does she know?

(Does she know?)  
Does she know?  
But it's too damn late

This girl has flown far away  
Now she's gone,  
This girl has flown far away  
Now she's gone,  
This girl has flown far away  
Now she's gone,  
This girl has flown far away  
Now she's gone,  
Now she's gone,  
Now she's all gone

**He played the notes again.**

All I have now is a memory to date  
A cheap hat and cigarettes and a peculiar name  
I didn't know  
(I didn't know)  
I didn't know  
Before she went away  
I know now  
(I know now)  
I know now  
But it's too damn late

This girl has flown far away  
Now she's gone,  
This girl has flown far away  
Now she's gone,  
This girl has flown far away  
Now she's gone,  
This girl has flown far away  
Now she's gone,  
Now she's gone,  
Now she's all gone

Will she ever find her way?  
I'm too damn young to be too late  
Yet again I am kicking myself  
And I'll be here in battle scars  
Waiting for you,  
Waiting for you now

**(Short instrumental)**

**Austin jumped in the air after he got back ont he stage right before he sang.**

This girl has flown far away  
Now she's gone,  
This girl has flown far away  
Now she's gone,  
This girl has flown far away  
Now she's gone,  
This girl has flown far away  
Now she's gone,  
Now she's gone,  
Now she's all gone

**They started playing the next song.**

**Ryker:** I was blown away,  
Busy disappearing till I saw your face  
In the shadows fearing,  
Now I can't escape,  
The forcefield that we're in got me light years away,  
So out of space,  
Without a trace,

 **With Austin:** Baby we're gone, Baby we're gone,  
C'mon,  
**All:** Ain't no way we're going home,  
Let's stay on the run forever,  
Let's go nowhere that we know,  
Get strange with the stars together,  
We can do what you wanna do,  
What you wanna do,  
Baby, we can do better.  
Ain't no way we're going home,  
Yeah, so let's go,  
Yeah, let's go.

 **Austin:** Burning air,  
You lit a fire, feel like millionairs,  
Blacktop to tires let's get outta here.  
And you make it brighter, when we can't see the road,  
Where does this go?  
God only knows.

 **All:** Baby we're gone, Baby we're gone,  
C'mon,  
Ain't no way we're going home,  
Let's stay on the run forever,  
Let's go nowhere that we know,  
Get strange with the stars together,  
We can do what you wanna do,  
What you wanna do,  
Baby, we can do better.  
Ain't no way we're going home,  
Yeah, so let's go,  
Yeah, let's go.

 **Austin:** I'm a light,  
You're the bomb,  
We're together!

I'm the pop,  
You're the rocks,  
We're together!

I'm the write,  
You're the song,  
We're together!

Yeah, together, yeah.

 **Ryker:** Lightyears away,  
So outta space,  
Without a trace.

Baby we're gone, Baby we're gone,  
C'mon.

**Austin played the guitar solo.**

**Austin:** We can do what you wanna do,  
What you wanna do,  
Baby, we can do better.  
Ain't no way we're going home,  
Yeah, so let's go,  
Yeah, let's go.

"Sing it!" Ryker yelled.

Ain't no way we're going home,  
Let's stay on the run forever,  
Let's go nowhere that we know,  
Get strange with the stars together,  
We can do what you wanna do,  
What you wanna do,  
Baby, we can do better.  
Ain't no way we're going home,  
Yeah, so let's go,  
Yeah, let's go.

**The instruments cut out.**

**Austin & the audience: **Ain't no way we're going home,  
Yeah, so let's go,  
Yeah, let's go.

**The crowd cheered as they all went backstage. The crowd chanted 'encore'.**

**They looked at each other, then Ellington ran back out on the stage & started drumming & they started playing with him. Austin ran to his mic & started singing.**

When the crowd wants more, I bring on the thunder  
'Cause you got my back and I'm not going under  
You're my point, you're my guard, you're the perfect chord  
And I see our names together on every billboard

We're headed for the top, we got it on lock  
We'll make 'em say, 'hey'  
**(He pointed to the crowd & they yelled 'hey' too)**  
'Cause there's no stoppin' us when we hit the same, but different,  
We're never gonna quit, and we'll keep rockin'

There's no way I can make it without you,  
Do it without you,  
Be here without you  
It's no fun when you're doing it solo  
With you it's like whoa  
Yeah and I know  
I-I-I-I own this dream  
'Cause I-I-I-I got you with me  
There's no way I can make it without you,  
Do it without you,  
Be here without you

**Austin picked his mic off the stand & high-fived the crowd in front of him again.**

You got the skills and I'm bringing the fire  
You're the fuel to my rocket and it's takin' us higher  
Yeah, we've got my flow and we're blowin' it up  
All our fans are gonna scream 'cause they can't get enough

We're headed for the top, we got it on lock  
We'll make 'em say 'hey'  
'Cause there's no stoppin' us when we hit the same but different,  
we're never gonna quit, and we'll keep rockin'. Oh

**He went back to the stand & played his guitar.**

There's no way I can make it without you,  
Do it without you,  
Be here without you  
It's no fun when you're doing it solo  
With you it's like whoa  
Yeah and I know  
I-I-I-I own this dream  
'Cause I-I-I-I got you with me  
There's no way I can make it without you,  
Do it without you,  
Be here without you

 **(He pointed to the crowd & they joined in on the 'oh's & 'yeah's**)

Yeah, Yeah, Yeah  
I keep it rockin' with ya  
Oh, Oh, Oh  
And there's no stoppin' us  
Yeah, Yeah, Yeah  
I'll keep on rockin' with ya  
k-keep on rockin'  
I-I Keep on rockin'

There's no way I can make it without you,  
Do it without you,  
Be here without you  
It's no fun when you're doing it solo  
With you it's like whoa  
Yeah and I know  
I-I-I-I own this dream  
Cause I-I-I-I got you with me  
There's no way I can make it without you,  
Do it without you,  
Be here without you

Woahhhhh  
(Be here without you)  
Woahhhhh  
(Be here without you)  
Out'cha  **(a few more times)**

**The next song began.**

Woah! Yeah!

Stop hiding out in the shadows,  
Scared to show the world you exist  
Don't lock yourself in the darkness,  
The world is so much brighter than this

Yeah, if you never take a shock,  
You're never gonna win,  
So turn it all around

And break down the walls, whoa  
Don't be afraid to let them fall  
Break down the walls  
Whoa  
And you can dare to have it all  
Come on and give it everything you can,  
Take a chance, make a stand and break, break, break down the walls  
B-b-b-break down the walls, yeah

Change  
You can fight it inside,  
Think don't have the strength that it takes  
Oh and truth

You can twist it, resist it,  
Or finally look it straight in the face  
'Cause if you never take a shot, you're never gonna win,  
So find a way somehow

"Sing it!"

To break down the walls, whoa  
Don't be afraid to let them fall  
Break down the walls, whoa  
And you can dare to have it all  
Come on and give it everything you can,  
Take a chance, make a stand and break, break, break down the walls

Go on and watch them tumble-down  
Feel all the doubt,  
Just crumble now  
And let the light come pouring in

Just break down the walls, whoa  
Don't be afraid to let them fall  
Break down the walls, whoa  
And you can dare to have it all  
C'mon and give it everything you can,  
Take a chance, make a stand, and break, break, break down the walls, whoa  
Break down the walls, whoa  
Break down the walls, whoa  
Come on and take a chance, make a stand and break, break, break down the walls

**They played the next song immediately.**

**Ryker:** I played it safe,  
I kept my foot up on the brake,  
I never really took a chance in life  
And didn't live for today

Oh, girl and then I met you,  
Open my eyes to something new  
You know you set me free like no one else  
And got me acting a fool

 **Austin:** Don't you know you changed my life, Girl?  
'Cause now I'm livin'  
And it feels so right  
Yeah!

You got my heart beat pumpin' and it's going insane,  
You got me jumpin' out of aeroplanes (Whoa-oh)  
And that's why,  
I'm crazy, it's true, (Hey) crazy for you

"Jump!" he said, then did as he sang.

You got me base, jump, livin' and I can't look down,  
You know you short-circuit my brain (Whoa-oh)  
I can't lie,  
I'm crazy, it's true, (Hey) crazy for you

 **Ryker:** Midnight dippin' in the pool,  
Or sneaking out up on the roof  
You're unpredictable and girl that's what,  
That's what I love about you  
Ooh-ooh-ooh

 **Austin:** Don't you know you changed my life, Girl?  
'Cause now I'm livin'  
And it feels so right  
Yeah!

You got my heart beat pumpin' and it's going insane,  
You got me jumpin' out of aeroplanes (Whoa-oh)  
And that's why,  
I'm crazy, it's true, (hey) crazy for you

You got me base, jump, livin' and I can't look down  
You know you short-circuit my brain (Whoa-oh)  
I can't lie,  
I'm crazy, it's true, (hey) crazy for you

**Only Ellington drummed as he sang.**

Girl, I didn't lose my mind when I fell for you (Without a parachute)  
And I'm gonna love you girl like you never knew  
Whoa

**He strummed the notes.**

Don't you know you changed my life, Girl?  
'Cause now I'm livin'  
And it feels so right  
Yeah!

**The others came back in as he jumped.**

You got my heart beat pumpin'  
And it's going insane,  
You got me jumpin' out of aeroplanes (Whoa-oh)  
And that's why,  
I'm crazy, it's true, (hey) crazy for you

You got me base, jump, livin' and I can't go down  
You know you short-circuit my brain (Whoa-oh)  
I can't lie,  
I'm crazy, it's true, (hey) crazy for you,

I'm crazy, it's true, crazy for you

"All right. Now we're gonna break out one from All Time Low's back catalogue. This is 'Circles,'" he said, then started to play the chords as the crowd went nuts. The others joined in as well.

Inquisitive and thoughtful, she was the challenge he'd been waiting for  
A reminder that creativity runs deep like secrets  
Dark eyed dreamers,they were a dangerous pair  
Q next to U scribbled out on paper

**He played heavier chords.**

They stop, they go, they're done

"Sing it!" he shouted.

Go back to the place we knew before, retrace our steps to the basement door  
I'll ask you if the rain still makes you smile  
Like so much time that we spent in the Fall, put color in our cheeks while the air turned cold  
Preceding what became our bitter end

Round in circles, let's start over,  
Round in circles, let's start over

Unanswered questions would be the only thing to stop them now  
He was the poet while she was the muse  
But she had a pen that she knew how to use  
With a touch of redemption, a hint of elation  
A recipe for disaster

Go back to the place we knew before, retrace our steps to the basement door  
I'll ask you if the rain still makes you smile  
Like so much time that we spent in the Fall, put color in our cheeks while the air turned cold  
Preceding what became our bitter end

_(Let this be a lesson to us all)_

Round in circles, let's start over,  
Round in circles, let's start over

Round in circles, round in circles,  
Round in circles, round in circles

**The song ended.**

"All right, this is one I think kicks all kinds of ass, it's 'Noel,'" he said, then they began. He rocked out, then sang.

Think about it 'till anticipation makes you shake and we both lose control  
Put the pedal to the floor, lay the seat back, lock the doors  
We're gonna make this worth our while

It's getting harder to breathe

**He played the notes.**

Jealous hearts will leave us all in ruins  
That's what we'll say as we hide out from our friends, hear the message once again  
Lets get this right

Your lips are a hot flame, baby, and our chemistry is kerosene  
Take it off, take it all off, maybe we can get down and burn up in the heat

**They rocked the instrumental.**

Times like these feel so dangerous  
When you know you're gonna find out how right it feels  
To ignore the ones you love the most, this can't be right

Woo!

**They rocked the next instrumental.**

Your lips are a hot flame, baby, and our chemistry is kerosene  
As we kiss to the sound of your stereo, don't say a word, I won't say a word

Don't treat this like a secret,  
Just keep it quiet while we know that we could tear best friends apart  
With all the lies we've told

Your lips are a hot flame, baby, and our chemistry is kerosene  
Take it off, take it all off, baby  
And I'm lost for words when thoughts don't compare, write this down

**The song ended. Austin then let the other guys go behind stage while he switched out his electric guitar for an acoustic, then came back onstage. He strummed 'Olivia.'**

Olivia, Olivia, it's raining outside

The city is drenched there's a moon out tonight  
There's a break in the clouds just under the stars  
We wanna go on and watch from afar

We couldn't care when and stepped in the mud  
It makes no sense but you misunderstood  
The city is in ruins, but there's a flower in the crack of the streets

Olivia, Olivia, I'll give you my best  
Safe in my arms, I'll lay you to rest  
You can borrow my coat, you wear the dress  
Olivia, Olivia, come follow me home

**He then strummed for a moment, then into the original version of 'Running From Lions.'**

Get me out of this place before I cause more damage  
A small price to pay for building houses out of matchsticks  
And when things get too hot, you've got me to blame  
For every fire that breaks out in every lover's name

**The crowd sang the 'ah's.'**

Don't forget, we've got unfinished business  
Stories yet to unfold, tales that must be retold  
And I regret not knowing when to put an end to all this madness  
Keeps me wanting, keeps me wanting more

Sell me out, I'm yesterday's old news  
Phrases left on paper, black ink bleeding through  
The pages where we made our history  
Call me foolish, I feel hopeless

**Ryker sang back up from offstage.**

Running from lions, never felt like such a mistake,  _(Like a dear in the headlights)_  
Running from lions, never felt like such a mistake,  _(I want what lions need)_  
Running from lions, never felt like such a mistake,  _(Like a dear in the headlights)_  
Running from lions, never felt like such a mistake  _(I want what lions need)_

**Ellington came back on the drums behind him.**

Don't forget, we've got unfinished business  
Stories yet to unfold, tales that must be retold  
And I regret not knowing when to put an end to all this madness  
Keeps me wanting, keeps me wanting  
Keeps me wanting, keeps me wanting more

**He then transitioned to a solo version of 'You Can Come To Me.'**

When you're on your own,  
Drowning alone  
And you need a rope that can pull you in  
Someone'll throw it

And when you're afraid  
That you're gonna break  
And you need a way to feel strong again,  
Someone'll know it

And even when it hurts the most  
Try to have a little hope  
That someone's gonna be there when you don't,  
When you don't

If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder  
If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile  
If you wanna fly, I will be your sky  
Anything you need that's what I'll be  
You can come to me

You struggle inside,  
Losing your mind  
Fighting and trying, to be yourself

And somebody lets you

Out in the cold  
But no where to go  
Feeling like no one can understand  
Then somebody gets you

So take a breath and let it go  
Try to have a little hope  
'Cause someone's gonna be there when you don't,  
When you don't

"Sing it with me!" he yelled, leading to the crowd to sing with him. Ellington played the beat.

If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder  
If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile  
If you wanna fly, I will be your sky  
Anything you need that's what I'll be  
You can come to me

**Ryker came in on the Bass & Rocky came in on the guitar from offstage.**

Like a chain that never breaks (Chain that never breaks)  
Like a truth that never bends (Truth that never bends)  
Like a glue that takes your broken heart and puts it back again (puts it back again)  
It's the feeling that you get (Feeling that you get)  
It's the moment that you know (Moment that you know)  
Like no matter what the future holds  
You'll never be alone

**The crowd sang along.**

If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder (Oh, yeah) (I will be your shoulder)  
If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile (Be your smile) (I'll be your smile)  
If you wanna fly, I will be your sky  
Anything you need that's what I'll be (Anything you need) (Anything you'll be) (Anything you'll be)

If you wanna climb, I'll be your ladder (Be your ladder)  
If you wanna run, I'll be your road (I will be your road)  
If you want a friend, doesn't matter when (If you want a friend) (Doesn't matter when)  
Anything you need, that's what I'll be (Anything you'll need)  
You can come to me

You can come to me  
Yeah

"Thank you! That song was written & sung by both me & my lovely girlfriend. Hopefully you can share that song with someone special to you. This is the last song of the night. It's called, 'Timeless.'"

**Rocky played the keyboard.**

Every day day day  
I fall for you a little more  
And every night night night  
I dream of you so beautiful  
(Ye-ey)

Every time we laugh  
I see the sparks fly  
And every time you blush  
I feel those butterflies  
And baby how we feel  
Will always be in style  
Forever and ever...

**He clapped, as did the audience.**

This love is never gonna fade  
We are timeless,  
We are timeless  
My heart will never ever change  
We are timeless,  
We are timeless  
And we're gonna last

Our love will always feel this way  
We are timeless,  
We are timeless...

**He strummed on his guitar.**

Ye-e-e-ah  
We are timeless

We can talk, talk, talk  
For hours and there's more to say, eh, eh  
And don't you know, oh, oh  
That you and me fit perfectly, eh, eh, oh yeah

'Cause every time you smile you light the world up  
No matter what you do I can't get enough  
And baby how I feel will always be in style  
Forever and ever

This love is never gonna fade  
We are timeless,  
We are timeless  
My heart will never ever change  
We are timeless,  
We are timeless...  
And we're gonna last

Our love will always feel this way  
We are timeless

**The lights danced to the beat.**

Like the stars are in the sky  
My love for you will always shine  
It's you and me eternally  
And there's no way to stop us  
'Cause we're timeless,  
We're timeless

(This love)  
This love is never gonna fade  
We are timeless,  
We are timeless  
My heart will never ever change  
We are timeless,  
We are timeless...  
And we're gonna last

Our love will always feel this way  
We are timeless...  
We are timeless...

**The song played a bit more until it came to an end. They waved goodbye & went offstage.**

**...**

**PEACE**

**…**

**Austin got dropped off from the bus at his beach house. He then opened the door to it & went in.**

"Ally, I'm home!" he yelled to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for something nuts coming up.


	15. Special: One More Light

**Timeline C:**

**7/22/17:**

**This cover was, originally, supposed to be done in a studio to honor those who've died unfairly. Now, we add one more light to that flame.**

**#RIPChester**

**Austin, Ally, Alex Goot, Dave Days, Story Untold, All Time Low, & several others stood on a stage in Miami as the song started. Alex played the piano & Austin played his guitar.**

"Put up your lighters, smart phones, whatever creates light that you have & sing along with us!" Austin said & then started to sing.

Should've stayed, were there signs I ignored?  
Can I help you not to hurt anymore?  
**Ally:** We saw brilliance when the world was asleep  
There are things that we can have, but can't keep

**The crowd held up their phones as they sang with them.**

If they say  
**All:** Who cares if one more light goes out?  
In a sky of a million stars  
It flickers, flickers  
Who cares when someone's time runs out?  
If a moment is all we are  
We're quicker, quicker  
Who cares if one more light goes out?  
**Austin:** Well I do

 **Alex Gaskarth:** The reminders pull the floor from your feet  
In the kitchen, one more chair than you need, oh  
**Dave Days:** And you're angry, and you should be, it's not fair  
Just 'cause you can't see it, doesn't mean it isn't there

If they say  
**All:** Who cares if one more light goes out?  
In a sky of a million stars  
It flickers, flickers  
Who cares when someone's time runs out?  
If a moment is all we are  
We're quicker, quicker  
Who cares if one more light goes out?  
Well I do

 **Janick:** Who cares if one more light goes out?  
In a sky of a million stars  
It flickers, flickers  
**Alex Goot:** Who cares when someone's time runs out?  
If a moment is all we are  
We're quicker, quicker  
**All:** Who cares if one more light goes out?  
Well I do  
Well I do.

 **Please, seek help if you have unresolved issues. Don't let one more light go out early.  
** **-Austin Moon**

**...**

**PEACE**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll take this down when I get the season finished. I just felt the need to do this.
> 
> #RIPChester


End file.
